


The Vice President and The PA

by weepingelm



Series: The Vice President and the PA [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Physical Disability, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon Vice President of a large International Corporation is introduced to his new PA. They get off on the wrong foot will they ever be able to work together? Or will he end up with George his sister's PA. What is the mystery behind his new PA's disability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur Pendragon walked into his office to be met by his sister Morgana. Not the sort of thing he wanted to happen first thing on a Monday morning. 

“Arthur I have found you a new P.A,. and I don’t want you upsetting his one. He’s a real poppet and far too good for you really. In fact if you dare upset him I’ll swop you for George.” His sister could be frightening any time of the day but at nine o’clock it was just too much.

There was no way Arthur wanted George as his PA, the man had no sense of humour and was supercilious in the extreme. Just the sort of PA his sister disserved.

“So where did you get this one from?” came the sarcastic reply from the blonde.

“He applied for a job downstairs as secretary for Gwaine, but I saw him first. He’s far to qualified for that post, and Gwaine would have corrupted him in no time. Where as you will just drive him nuts.” Morgana glared at him. “You’ve got through three P.A’s already this year, and it’s only August, if you’re not careful someone will have you up for bullying.” his sister snapped. 

“I am not a bully I just can’t stand incompetence. So who is this pagan of virtue?” Arthur gave up, his sister was in charge of personnel so he hadn’t have much choice.

“He’s going through his desk now, come on and I’ll introduce you.” Morgana walked out of the office obviously expecting Arthur to follow. 

Under his breath Arthur muttered “he should come to me not the other way round.” But he followed is sister anyway. Plenty of time to sort that out later once he had met the man.

As he went out of his office he spotted a young man sitting at his PA’s desk. He only looked about eighteen. Although he must be older to have the experience his sister claimed. He looked like he would be about the same height as him and had a mop of unruly black hair and startling blue eyes. The new P.A. made no effort to stand and they approached.

Morgana quickly introduced them “Merlin this is my brother Arthur Pendragon, Arthur this is Merlin Emrys your new P.A.”

Merlin still didn’t stand, but held is hand out towards Arthur. “Pleased to met you Mr Pendragon, and thank you for the job.” He smiled at his new boss.

“It’s customary to stand when you met your superiors.” Arthur didn’t bother to offer his hand. “Where did you drag him from Morgana? He clearly has no manners, hardly suitable as a Vice Presidents P.A. Send him down to Gwaine.” With that he started to turn back to his office.

“You ill mannered Pratt, I don’t suppose it dawned on you that I might not be able to stand! Don’t worry I wouldn’t work for such an ill mannered and unobservant clot pole for all the money in China.” The voice was scornful and angry.

“Arthur!" Morgana's voice was both mortified and horrified at the same time "I’m sorry Merlin. I know my brother is difficult but this is bad even for him.” Before she could say more Merlin came out from behind his desk and started to head for the lift.

“Please Mr Emrys wait a minute. Arthur come back here and apologise this minute.” Arthur turned and was just about to tell his sister to get lost when he saw that Merlin was in a wheelchair. His month fell open.

“Christ, why didn’t you warn me!” he glared at Morgana before following the young man. “I’m sorry, my sister didn’t tell me. Please accept my apologies.”

Merlin turned round “I suppose you couldn’t see I wasn’t in your office chair? To self important to use your eyes I suppose. Don’t worry you won’t see me again.” With that the lift doors opened and he pushed himself into the lift and the doors closed behind him.

“Arthur go after him you idiot!” his sister yelled at him.

“You go. You’re the idiot! Why didn’t you tell me?” With that Arthur walked back into his office and slammed the door.

By the time Morgana had got to the main door there was no sign of the angry young man. The receptionist looked at Morgana “If you’re looking for the man in the wheelchair he’s gone, he turned left as he went out of the door.

Morgana went outside and looked up the pavement and could see Merlin going towards the city. She followed him and caught up with him a hundred yards up the road. “Mr Emrys I’m so sorry, please come back with me I can offer you a different post. I can’t apologise enough for my brother.”

The younger man stopped and looked up at Morgana “Ms Le Fey why would I wish to work for a company who’s Vice President has that attitude? I’m sorry you felt the need to come after me goodbye.”

“Please Mr Emrys reconsider, would you at least come back and let me explain, and get you a coffee.” She gave the cross man one of her best smiles.

“Aright, my lift has gone anyway I thought, I would be here all day. I’ve never kept a job for such a short time before.” He grinned. “You can’t be responsible for your brother after all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana and Merlin headed back to the office block and Morgana took him into her office for a coffee. They talked about the various options in the company. She even offered him the job as her P.A. Saying she could transfer George. Merlin said that would not be fair on her present P.A. as no one deserved her brother. Morgana then told him that they had several openings in the company, but she would really like him to work for her brother, as she felt he would be good for him.

“Arthur is a nice man underneath it all but it needs bringing out. That’s what you get for being the boss’s son, everyone bows down to him; he needs someone who won’t put up with his nonsense. If you reconsider and join us for a month’s trial, and it doesn’t work out, I’ll give you a job elsewhere for the same salary.” Morgana pleads. She is at her wits end trying to find someone for her brother.

“You must be desperate!” Merlin laughed “I suppose I should be flattered. Your brother won’t want me anyway, so it’s no use talking about it.”

“He’ll have no choice, I hire the staff. Please Merlin say you’ll do it.” Morgana could be very persuasive when she wanted to.

After hesitating for a moment Merlin smiled “Ok, but only if he agrees, I won’t work where I’m not wanted.” Merlin thought he was safe Arthur wouldn’t want him after this morning. 

“Great come on, we’ll go up and see him.” Morgana headed for the door holding it open so Merlin could get through with his wheelchair.

“Thank you, but I should be holding it open for you, just because I’m in a wheelchair doesn’t stop me you know.” Merlin hated people to treat him differently because of the wheelchair.

They went along the corridor to the Vice Presidents office. Morgana walked straight in without knocking, causing Arthur to shake his head in annoyance, he didn’t even look up from what he was doing.

Merlin followed the first thing he noticed was the incredible view right across the city of London. Then he noticed Arthur sitting behind his large desk. He didn’t have the desk positioned facing the door as he expected, but instead it was to one side. But then Merlin thought he would too if he had a view like that.

“Try knocking Morgana, what have you come here for anyway, to have another go at me?” he sounded totally pissed off and Merlin wondered if this was a good idea.

“I’ve brought Merlin back so you can apologise to him.” Morgana’s voice made it clear she expected Arthur to comply with her demand.

That made the Vice Presidents head shoot up. He glared at his sister before turning his gaze to Merlin. 

“Oh she dragged you back did she? Well sorry about that earlier.” it was obvious that the blonde man was not used to apologising to anyone. “But I hadn’t been warned.”

As Merlin looked at the man behind the desk he wasn’t impressed, he might be one of the best looking men he had seen for ages but he had no manners.  
“Sorry should I wear a notice saying ‘wheelchair bound’ on my head. If that was an apology you need to work on your communication skills.” Merlin said keeping his face straight.

“Oh we need to keep him Arthur; he’ll be so good for you. You won’t make this one go away crying.” Morgana was pleased that Merlin wouldn’t be cowed by Arthur’s attitude.

“Are you always this rude to your betters?” Arthur said looking at Merlin in surprise. 

“Do you consider yourself better than others then? Anyway I’m only rude to anyone if they’re rude first.” Merlin glared at Arthur.

“Well I suppose since the harpy has brought you back you’d better stay.” With that Arthur turned to his sister. “Go away.”

“See you later Merlin, I’ll come up at lunchtime and show you the canteen and save you from Arthur.” With that she turned on her heals and left.

Arthur turned once more to Merlin: “Well. I’ve been told you are very well qualified for the job, so I expect you to get on with it. Did Morgana sort you out with passwords and things this morning?”

“Yes she did thank you.” Merlin was determined to keep this professional.

“Right you’ll find a list of things I want doing on your computer. I’ll call if I need you and I don’t expect anyone to just come passed you without an appointment understand.” Arthur obviously meant his sister.

“Understood, although I suspect you don’t mean the President and other board members.” He replied innocently.

“Especially them.” Arthur replied a glint in his eye.

“If that’s all Mr Pendragon?” Merlin asked.

“If you’re going to work for me it’s Arthur.”

“I’ll get on with my work then Arthur.” Merlin turned and left making sure to close the door after him.

The first thing he did was arrange to have the office chair removed; he preferred to stay in his wheelchair. It was specially padded, light weight and he could turn it in small spaces so allowed him to move around easier. He then logged on to his computer and started to do his work. The morning flew past and Merlin only spoke to Arthur twice. Once at ten thirty when Arthur demanded a coffee, which Merlin made for him and again when Arthur wanted a file. Merlin did all he was asked and then spent the time starting to sort out the filling which seemed to be in a mess. 

At lunchtime, as promised, Morgana arrived to take Merlin down to the canteen, Arthur chose that minute to phone and ask Merlin to fetch him some lunch. Morgana took the call and told Arthur that for today he would have to get his own as she was taking Merlin on a tour.

As they made their way to the canteen Merlin asked Morgana if it would be possible to have the four draw filing cabinets replaced with two draw as he couldn’t get anything out of the top draws. He pointed out that there was sufficient room for the extra cabinets that would be needed. He was surprised at how quickly she agreed.

“If you need any other adjustments please let my P.A. know and he will sort it out for you.” 

With that they arrived at the canteen. Merlin was introduced to several of the staff and immediately felt at home. After getting some lunch they had just sat down at one of the tables when Arthur came in.

“Morgana make sure this doesn’t happen again, I haven’t got the time to run down here.” Arthur was obviously not amused at having to collect his own lunch.

“Well you should make time; you’d work better with a proper break.” She turned to Merlin “And make sure you get your breaks as well.”

Merlin wisely kept quiet, not intending to get between the siblings as they argued, anyway he intended to bring food in with him anyway and not use the canteen.

“Princess you aren’t bullying the staff again are you?” come a voice from behind Arthur. A good looking man with shoulder length brunette locks and short facial hair walk from behind Arthur. He looked at Merlin with interest. Merlin saw the man noticed his wheelchair straight away.

“Hi I’m Gwaine I work in development.” he held out his hand.

“Hi Gwaine I’m Merlin, Mr Pendragon’s new P.A. Pleased to meet you.” Merlin took the man’s hand and shook it.

“The pleasure is all mine. Just don’t let your boss bully you; he’s a bit of a tyrant.” Merlin noticed that Arthur rolled his eyes. “Gwaine don’t you have work to do?” Arthur asked.

“No it’s my lunch break and I think I’ll spend it with this lovely man.” Gwaine winked at Merlin.

“Merlin I warn you Gwaine would flirt with anyone.” Arthur butted in.

“Are you suggesting that Gwaine would have to be indiscriminate to flirt with me Sir?” Merlin had an edge to his voice.

“No you idiot, I meant no such thing, just watch him that’s all. Gwaine behave yourself and leave my staff alone.” Arthur turned and went to get his lunch.

Gwaine sat down by Merlin “If you need anything just give me a call, it’s a big building to get round.”

“Oh I’ll be fine, just give me a few days.” Merlin hated anyone to think he needed extra help because of the wheelchair.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Merlin, good luck with the boss.” Gwaine grinned picking up his packet of sandwiches he went on his way.

Morgana showed Merlin all the places he might need to go before going back with him to his office. Once alone he checked to see if Arthur had left him further instructions before knocking on his boss’s door. Hearing Arthur telling him to enter he went in. Arthur looked up as Merlin stopped in front of his desk.

“What is it Merlin?”

“Well I’ve finished what’s on your list and made a start on the filing system but I thought I’d check with you before continuing with it.”

Arthur looked surprised “What you’ve done all of it?”

“That’s what I said Sir” Merlin looked at Arthur expecting the man to question him but instead Arthur looked pleased.

“Well Morgana’s finally found someone who can work. I suppose we had better get to know each other a bit. After all we will be together quite a bit.” Arthur paused “Do you have any problem coming away on business trips by the way, only with the chair..” he tailed of not sure how to continue.

“No problem as long as know in advance. My chair will fold into a car boot. If you need to fly I just need to let the airline know but as I will book the tickets that’s no problem. Look just because I’m in a wheelchair doesn’t mean you need to treat me any different you know.” Merlin wanted that cleared up from the start.

“No I don’t suppose you do. Do you mind me asking what happened?”

“Yes I do mind, it’s none of your business. My private life is my own. Any more questions?”

Arthur was surprised at the tone of Merlin’s voice but thought perhaps it was a touchy subject. He would ask Morgana if she knew later. “Look I’m only trying to get to know you. I didn’t interview you so haven’t seen your C.V. so I know nothing about you at all.”

“You can ask me anything that would be on a CV. No problem but my medical information is private.” Merlin tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. He hadn’t been in the chair that long and it was still a sensitive subject.

“Is there anything you’d like to ask me?” Arthur was trying to get back on safe ground. It seemed to work and they discussed the work that Arthur did and what he expected of his P.A. Merlin then returned to his desk to go through Arthur’s diary so he knew what was coming up.

Mid afternoon Arthur went down to see Morgana. He wanted to find out a bit more about Merlin. The man seemed to know his stuff but was a bit of a puzzle. Arthur thought once they got to know one another they could possibly get along but he was finding it difficult to cope with the other mans prickliness. He knew he could be difficult but two difficult people in the same office could prove to be uncomfortable, if not unworkable.

George told Morgana he was there and he went in and sat down in front of his sister. 

“Can you tell me a bit about my new P.A?” he demanded.

“Ask him.”  
“I tried but he’s a bit touchy and you interviewed him so spill.” Arthur clearly had no time for his sister’s games.  
“Well you can see his CV” seeing her brother face she continued “or I suppose I can tell you what I know. Merlin has a degree in business studies and speaks both French and German. He started work for Essetir International and worked his way up until he was P.A. for Cenred Essetir; he was with him for a year. He left after he had his accident and was then in hospital for a year. Then he started to look for work he did some part time for a charity before applying here. The charity was very impressed and gave him excellent references.”

“Do you know anything about his accident?”

“I know he’s paraplegic due to broken back but nothing further. He went to see our Occupation Health and they were happy he could do the job. The information they have is confidential as well you know.” Morgana hoped that Arthur knew as she too was curious. “Have you asked him?”

“Yes and he refused to tell me. I just don’t want to put my foot in it again. He seems to know his stuff.” He admitted.

“He’d have to if he worked for Cenred. You know what he’s like.” Morgana clearly had a low opinion of Cenred.

“Yes I do. I wonder if Uther knows anything. He deals with Cenred sometimes. I might ask him.”

“Best of luck. Now I need to get on with my work, see you later about eight o’clock normal place?” 

“Yes ok, see you then.” Arthur left even more puzzled than before.  
When he got back to his office he asked Merlin to make an appointment to see his father. He was surprised when Uther told Merlin he was on his way down to see him. Arthur asked Merlin to get a tray of tea for two then sat and waited.

Uther arrived within ten minutes just as Merlin was coming in with the tea. He had the boiling water in a flask.

“I have bought the water in the flask so I don’t spill it and burn myself. Don’t worry I’ll put it in the teapot once it’s down on the table.” Merlin took the tray off his lap and put it on the desk then made the pot of tea before leaving the two men alone.

“I didn’t know you had a new P.A what happened to the last one.” Uther asked.

“She left, said it was too much work.” Arthur admitted.

“You mean you were too much work. Really boy you need to get your act together. Where did you get him from?” Uther nodded toward the door.

“Morgana, in fact that’s one of the reasons why I wanted to see you father. He used to work for Cenred as his P.A and I wondered if you had met him before. He wouldn’t have been in the chair then.” 

“Oh Morgana said she wanted to get our allocation of disabled staff up, something to do with government policies. Can’t say I recognise him. Did you say he wasn’t in a chair then?” Arthur could see the cogs working in the older man’s brain. “Ah yes I remember now, someone had an accident about a year ago, got run over in their under office garage. He was cutting through and shouldn’t have been there. Bit of a fuss at the time with health and safety. Boy didn’t get a penny, he shouldn’t have been there. They were lucky.”

Arthur was shocked. How could his father be so hard? Obviously Merlin hadn’t been that lucky.

“Make sure he signs all the paperwork and knows all the regulations here, I must speak to Morgana she needs to be more careful who she hires. Is he any good?”

“Very efficient father, he’s a hard worker no complaints.”

Arthur’s father looked at his son “That’s unusual for you son, don’t go soft just because he’s a cripple don’t let him get away with anything. We’re not a charity. Now what else did you need?”  
Arthur then spent some time discussing some development ideas Gwaine had brought forward. Once they had finished Uther left he was going off early to meet a business associate. Arthur was outraged by his father’s comments and rang Morgana to warn her. He found himself feeling quite protective towards his new P.A. He wondered what the whole story was about Merlin’s accident and vowed to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new warning some homophobic language

Over the coming weeks Merlin and Arthur gradually started to get on better. Although Merlin still felt the need sometimes to call Arthur names, or refuse to do things if he felt Arthur was stepping over the mark. As promised the new filing cabinets arrived and some of the general office staff helped Merlin move all the files. Merlin was fast becoming very popular with the rest of the people who he came in contact with and was amazed at the help he was offered. Even if he did turn most of it down he was determined not to let his disability stop him doing anything. Gwaine became a regular visitor much to Arthur’s disgust and in the end he told Gwaine not to keep bothering Merlin at work.

As Arthur arrived one morning he was surprised to see Merlin coming up the pavement in the pouring rain. He kept the door open for Merlin so he could get in quicker. 

“I thought you had a lift to work.” 

“No that was only for the first week, my friend arranged to go to work a bit later. I don’t come too far it’s no bother.” Merlin had a bright yellow plastic cape over both him and the wheelchair. “I keep quite dry under this anyway.”

“That’s not the point. How far is not far? and don’t lie I can always pull your records.” Arthur knew very well that Merlin was a master at not giving away information. 

“About a mile, now take that look of your face I’m perfectly able to get in that far.”  
Arthur shook his head. “You are an idiot you know that. Put out an email I’m sure someone comes in from near you and you could share petrol expenses.”

“Yes mother.”  
Merlin took of the cape and left it in a cleaning cupboard behind reception hung over a sink so the floors didn’t get wet. It was obvious he had done this several times before. Arthur asked Morgana if she knew anyone who lived near Merlin and to his surprise found out Leon from the companies legal department lived in the next street. Arthur went down to see Leon and asked him if he would mind picking up Merlin. By the end of the day it was all sorted.

That evening Arthur had a meeting with several other business leaders from the area. He left home at eight o’clock and was soon having drinks with several of the other Chairmen and Presidents of other companies. He had been coming on Uther behalf for some time now as Uther hated the meetings considering them to be a waste of time. 

By ten o’clock he was ready to leave but found himself stood next to Cenred, who as usual at these do’s was by now worse for wear, he couldn’t resist the free alcohol, and Arthur couldn’t resist the chance to ask him a few questions.  
“Hello Cenred, how are you? Business good I hope.”

“Pendragon, here for your dad again are you? I here you’ve got a new P.A what you finding him like? He used to work for me you know.” Cenred seemed to have a permanent sneer on his face and Arthur always felt like trying to wipe it off for him. 

“Yes so I understand I can’t understand why you let him go he’s very good.” Arthur hoped the other man would let him know more.

“He was until he got himself crippled, bloody idiot, and all because he wanted to run away.”

“Run away?” Arthur was now curious “Who from? You?” Arthur gave a small laugh trying to get Cenred to say more. 

“Yes it was, he’s an idiot. Mind you if you want a good lay he’s not bad.” he leered.

“You had slept with your P,A ! I thought you were straight.” Arthur made himself seem disinterested but he really wanted to know more.

“Well my dad always said sample what you can before you settle down. and he was a pretty thing and so innocent. Mind you he’s not either thing now but at least he sampled it while he could still feel something, so I did him a favour.” 

Arthur was disgusted by the other mans bragging and was going to leave having heard enough but Cenred held his arm. “Stupid boy thought I loved him, got all upset when I told him he was just a bit on the side, my gay experience. He cried because he’d sold his virginity cheaply, stupid faggot, didn’t want everyone to see him crying so ran though the garage, ran off straight under a car.” Cenred laughed. Then realising he might have said to much added. “All his own fault, he didn’t have a car no business being there, stupid boy ruined his life he did.”

“I think you did that for him and then didn’t even have the decency to allow him compensation to make his life easier. How do you live with yourself you bastard? You’ll pay for that one day.” Arthur pulled his arm free and walked out. The truth of what happened to Merlin twisting his gut.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur hardly slept that night, thinking about what had happened to Merlin at Cenred’s hands. He wanted to help the damaged man but had no idea how to go about it. Should he tell Merlin that he knew or would that make matters worse? He tried to think how he would feel, but could only think he would be so bitter and angry. It certainly explained Merlin’s attitude sometimes, he knew that Cenred wouldn’t have tolerated it, let alone promoted the young man to his P.A. had been like it before. Arthur also didn’t think Merlin had been promoted just so Cenred could take advantage of him, Merlin was good enough for the job he had been given.

By five o’clock in the morning he decided to get up, he was fed up of tossing and turning. He went out for an early morning run to clear his head. Returning to the house he had a shower and made himself a decent breakfast, instead of the normal bowl of cereal before setting off to the office.

As Arthur drove into the small car park, set aside for top management, he noticed Morgana’s sports car was already there. So he decided to talk to her, she was as close mouthed as they came and he knew she wouldn’t say anything to anyone else. Despite their bickering the two siblings got on very well and due to their often stained relationship with their father they had learned to trust each other very early in their lives.

Going straight to his sister’s office he walked in knowing she would be alone this time of the morning. Morgana’s office had the same view as his but was just a fraction smaller. She too had her desk set to make the most of the view. Unlike his office there was a plush leather sofa against the wall facing her desk. Morgana was sat there reading through some files.

“Hello brother dear, to what do I owe this pleasure?” she looked at her brother and immediately noticed the dark bags under his eyes. “You look like you haven’t slept a wink, what’s the matter?” She was immediately concerned her brother could sleep through anything normally.

Arthur sat down next to his sister. “I went to the evening meeting for Uther yesterday evening and met Cenred he’d been drinking and as usual was running of at the mouth.”

“How that man has ever kept his father’s company going I’ll never know.” She clearly had no love for the man in question. “Just his ruthless streak I expect.”

“Ruthless, you don’t know the half of it.” Arthur paused. “He asked me how I was getting on with Merlin.”  
Morgana sat up straighter beginning to see where this was going “and?”

“I don’t know what to do about it, he told me things that disturbed me and…”

“Tell me what he said Arthur then we can work through it together. Merlin seems a nice and hard working man I’m sure it can’t be that bad, Cenred’s prone to exaggeration even sober.” Morgana felt that she wouldn’t trust whatever the man said against her judgement.

“Oh no, it’s not that and for once I don’t think he was telling the whole story. Look I’ll tell you everything he said, but please hear me out to the end before you say anything.” 

Arthur looked down at the floor and started to tell his sister what Cenred had said. By the time he had finished he could tell that his sister had been affected by what she had heard in the same way he had been. He looked up at her.

“That’s awful, however is Merlin coping with that.” Morgana stood up and started to pace the room. “We can’t let him get away with it.”

“What can we do, and do I tell Merlin I know? I’ve been thinking about it all night and don’t know what to do for the best. My first thought was to say nothing to him, but then how can I support him if he doesn’t realise that I know what happened to him?” Arthur pinched to bridge of his nose and looked back down at the floor.

“I think you have to tell him you know, he’s going to guess something up anyway and he’s got to be able to trust you. If he finds out later you knew it won’t help him. As to what we do about Cenred well we ruin him.” She looked at her brother “How I’m not sure yet but if the two of us can’t beat Cenred were not the people I think we are.”

“Thanks Gana, I’ve got a couple of hours set aside for paper work this morning I’ll talk to Merlin, wish me luck.” Arthur still looked far from happy.

“Just go with your heart Arthur and watch the sarcasm for once and you’ll be fine.”  
Arthur went along to his office. Merlin was already working at his computer looking up as Arthur passed he said: 

“Good morning. I’ve put the post on your desk, nothing there that I think needs acting on right away,/ except for an enquiry from Hinerd and Sons that looks like you need to call them.”

“Thank you Merlin when you have a few moments bring us both in a coffee will you I want to talk about something.” Arthur tried to sound casual but from the look on his P.A’s face he had failed. 

Within ten minutes Merlin came in the flask and two cups on his lap. He wheeled his way to the desk and poured out the coffee without saying a word. Then he sat and waited for Arthur to speak. Arthur went to the door to make sure it was shut which made Merlin nervous all of a sudden. What had he done? 

“Don’t look worried Merlin I just wanted to talk to you. I went to a business meeting yesterday evening and something came up that I wanted you to be aware of.”

Merlin breathed a bit easier. He didn’t think he’d cocked up at all but Arthur had a funny look on his face and Merlin couldn’t afford to lose his job.

“I have been worried whether to tell you or not but I prefer to be honest. I was approached just as I was about to leave by Cenred Essetir, drunk as usual at these events. He asked me how we were getting on and then told me what happened between you.” Arthur paused not quite sure what to say next.

“So you want to get rid of me then. Is that because I’m gay or because I’m a health and safety risk?” Merlin was angry. He had just settled in and now that man was ruining it all.

“Calm down Merlin, That wasn’t what I was saying at all. I don’t care if your gay or straight that doesn’t affect your work and as to health and safety that hardly comes into it. What I wanted to say if you give me the chance, is I think you were treated appallingly and I wanted to know if there is anything I can do to help.” Arthur was unhappy how badly this had all gone.

Merlin looked at his boss “Sorry…..I….” With that he started to shake.

“Merlin calm down please, He told me what he did to you and what he said I’m not surprised you ran, and then for that to happen to you…..I don’t know what I’d have done in the circumstances.” Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “If you need to talk anytime I’m here.”

 

That seemed to open up a dam and Merlin started to talk:  
“Did he tell you how he tricked me, made me feel good, then used me, he told me afterwards he wanted a virgin so he didn’t get any diseases, he laughed at me the next morning when I kissed him. He told me to get on with my work he had only wanted to try me out for the weekend. Said he preferred tits to grab hold of, and unless I could grow some to get lost. He made me feel so dirty, so ashamed. I ran out crying like a baby…. I went down the stairs to the ground floor and out through the garage…….I couldn’t face anyone………..I didn’t see the car I fell over and it ran over me………….when I woke up I was like this.” Merlin had a look of horror on his face and tears started to fall.

Arthur knew he wasn’t very good at dealing with emotions, and felt out of his depth, but knelt down so he was at eye level with the crying man. “Merlin I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to bring it all back but I couldn’t pretend I didn’t know.” He handed Merlin his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin looked up at Arthur, “You’re not going to sack me?”

“What an earth for, as I see it you’re a damn good PA ,and I’m lucky to have you. As to your other worries well as I said the health and safety issue was to get out of paying you your rightful compensation.” Arthur looked at Merlin trying to say the right thing. “I want to help you Merlin nothing else, you have had a rough time which you don’t deserve.” Arthur got back up and handed Merlin his coffee that was now only lukewarm. “Drink that before its cold.”

Arthur drank his coffee using the time to think what to do next. Then Merlin asked him another question.

“You don’t mind that I’m gay?”

“No Merlin I don’t and even if I did I wouldn’t discriminate. But no I have no problem at all; we have several gay and bisexual employees.”

“Thank you; sorry for blubbing, I shouldn’t bring my problems to work.” Merlin was trying to get the situation back to normal.

“I think you’ll find I brought this all about not you, idiot.” Arthur smiled to take the edge of his words. “Now we do have a very good staff counselling service if you think it will help.”

“No thanks, I’ve had so much counselling in the past year, but thanks anyway.”

“I suppose you have. Well I’m always here if you need me, ok?” Arthur didn’t know what else to say or do and the tired feeling had now turned into a full blown headache. 

“I’ll go and get on with my work, but I’ll get you a hot coffee first.” Merlin picked up the empty cups and flask and went to leave the office.  
The rest of the day went from bad to worse for Arthur all his meetings seemed to overrun and he felt by the end of the day he had achieved nothing. It was a quarter to five and he decided to call it a day. Going to the office door he spoke to Merlin and told him he could go as soon as Leon was ready to leave.

“I’m off I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Arthur…..for everything.” Merlin smiled at Arthur.

Arthur couldn’t remember ever seeing such a smile it lit the whole of Merlin’s face. He was amazed that Merlin could manage such a smile after all he had been through.  
“That’s ok have a good evening.” With that he left to go home.

As he got to his car he saw Morgana going towards her sports car she waved and came over to him. 

“How did it go? Did you tell him?”

“I did it was worse than I expected, He broke down and told me a few more details. We need to sort Cenred out and I will no matter how long it takes.”

“I agree but just make sure you get a good night’s sleep. Don’t worry we’ll think of something. See you tomorrow.” 

The next day Merlin phoned Morgana in her office.  
“Hello Ms La Fay, It’s Merlin Emrys, I wanted to have a word with you if I may.” 

Morgana was surprised to hear from Merlin and wondered if it was due to the conversation with her brother the day before. “Hello Merlin nice to hear from you, please call me Morgana, what can I do for you?”

“I have been here a month now and my caseworker would like to visit me in my workplace to see if he thinks I need more adaptation’s he can help me with. I am perfectly happy but he wants to be sure. Is it alright if he comes in during my lunch break today?” Merlin sounded nervous.

“Of course, but it doesn’t have to be in your lunch break Merlin. Has he given you a time?”

“He would like to come in at twelve thirty, that’s when Arthur normally stops and he has no appointments at that time.”

“That’s great not problem, would you mind if I came along? Only if he does have any ideas I could get them put in place for you.” Thinking about it Morgana was surprised that she hadn’t been approached when Merlin started.

“That would be good of you, he wanted to come before but I asked him to wait until I’d settled in. His name is Percy McLeod”

“Thank you Merlin I’ll tell the front desk to let him up.” 

Merlin was pleased at how that went, he was a bit annoyed with Percy he had told him he didn’t need anything but the man insisted on coming. Now he needed to tell Arthur, it was embarrassing he was trying to show he didn’t need special treatment and Percy was ruining it for him.

Merlin knocked on Arthur’s office door and went in when called.

“Hello Merlin how can I help you?” Arthur looked up he thought Merlin looked annoyed.

“Good morning Arthur, I’m sorry to bother you but I need to let you know something. I’ve already spoken to your sister.” He paused to collect his thoughts.

Arthur now thought the other man was going to hand in his notice. He was relieved when Merlin continued.

“My caseworker Percy McLeod is going to come to see me in my lunch break, he wants to see if I need anything to help me in my work, I told him no but her insisted I’m sorry. Morgana said she would come to see him. I don’t want you thinking I can’t cope or need special treatment I don’t.”

“Calm down Merlin I think that’s a good idea. Let me know when he’s coming will you?”

“He will be here at twelve thirty, Morgana has arranged for him to be let in.” Merlin was pleased at his two superior’s reactions even if he wasn’t looking forward to the visit.  
With that sorted he went back to his work and waited for lunchtime to arrive. At twelve thirty on the dot Percy arrived at Merlin’s desk. Merlin was always surprised at how the big man did it; he always arrived dead on time. Percy always made him feel so small. He was a big man at about six foot four and with Merlin being in the chair he almost got a crick in the neck looking up at him.

Percy looked at Merlin and smiled; he had a soft spot for Merlin and hoped that they would always be friends. He was one of a very few people who knew Merlin’s full story. Merlin never told the hospital what had happened before he was run over it, was too raw and hurt him too much. Percy had only found out by accident and had promised not to tell anyone. After all it had no bearing on his injury and Merlin had been a consenting adult even if he had been tricked. He knew Merlin had no family and that most of his friends had disappeared after his accident and needed all the help and support he could get/

“Hello Merlin, Good to see you. I see you’ve already got the filing sorted that’s good. So shall we look and see the rest?”  
“The personal officer is coming along she wanted to see what you said.” Merlin had just finished when Morgana came round the corner. 

She took one look at Percy and liked what she saw he was just her type. From the look he gave her it was obvious he felt the same way. Merlin looked from one to the other and smiled. This could be interesting. He quickly introduced them and then Percy tore his eyes away and back to Merlin.

“Well let’s see you moving around in here it all seems well set out. Is the desk and computer the right height for you?” Merlin did as he was asked and Percy seemed happy.

“What about the facilities? Is there a disabled toilet?” He asked all business.

“No but I think you’ll find there is enough room.” Morgana said happy to make a contribution.

“Right Merlin lets go and see shall we.”

Merlin set off down the corridor to the men’s and Percy followed him in. He took a good look around. “There’s no where private you can do you intermittent self catheterisation so how are you managing?” the big man asked.

 

“I’m not, I do it just before I leave home and as soon as I get back. I can still get in my four a day.” Merlin insisted knowing he would now be told off.

 

“Merlin you know better than that, you’ll end up with an infection or worse! How many times do you need it explaining to you!” Percy was annoyed.

“I can’t expect special facilities it’s not reasonable.”

“Yes it is this is a big firm they should have disabled facilities! Let’s talk to Ms La Fay.” Percy insisted.

“This is going to be so embarrassing” Merlin went red at the thought, but followed Percy out.

They had a good look round at what was available before going back to the office. They were then joined by Arthur.

“From what I can see most things are great,” Percy turned to Arthur “How do you feel about the flask Mr Pendragon? It was Merlin’s idea. So many wheelchair users end up getting scalded carrying hot drinks. I realise if you have clients it must me a bit strange but I don’t see an alternative unless you have a coffee maker in your office.”

“It’s worked out fine so far but a coffee maker might be a good idea then I could sort the drinks out. I’ll give it some thought. Have you any other suggestions to help Merlin?” 

Percy was impressed at Merlin’s boss and pleased. He had been worried when Merlin said he was going back to being a P.,A after his last experience but he had hopes that it would work out well. 

“Merlin won’t like me mentioning this but I need to. Merlin needs to carry out something called intermittent self catheterisation at least four times a day if not more often and at the moment he isn’t doing this at all during the working day. He will end up getting a kidney infection if this continues. I saw you have facilities on the ground floor so your company does comply with regulations, but this is the fourth floor. So I can see why he finds it too much of a bother. Merlin needs a space he can use easily and the male cubicles are not large enough on this floor for a wheelchair and room for Merlin to move about. What he needs is somewhere private with a toilet, washing faculties for hands and waste disposal. I wondered whether it would be possible to somehow enlarge the end cubicle in the male toilets on this floor and add a sink. There is enough room. This would also benefit any other differently abled people you might employ in the future.” Percy looked at Morgana since she was head of personnel.  
“That sounds very reasonable in fact I think we should look at a disabled toilet on every floor ideally, Leave it with me. In the mean time Merlin you must go down stairs as often as you need. I’m sure Arthur agrees with me.” She looked at her brother.

“Yes I do agree, and Merlin I want no excuses for you either. I need my P,A well and not off work sick do you understand?”

“Yes ok” Merlin was as red as a beetroot by now.  
“The only other thing I need to discuss with you Ms la Fay is the evacuation procedures in case of fire. But we can do that in your office if you like and let these men get back to work.”

All in the entire visit could have gone worse for Merlin but he was still embarrassed by what had happened. Arthur took him in the office after the other two had left.

“Merlin I told you to tell me if you needed anything you should have mentioned this earlier. Now I want you to promise me if anything else crops up you will speak to me.” Arthur insisted.

“I don’t want to bother you; I don’t want or need special treatment Sir.”

“Well you’re going to have to face up to the fact that sometimes you will. So stop being pig headed. Now get on to stores and order me a good coffee maker will you.” Arthur grinned “I think my sister might be sometime talking to your friend don’t you?”

“Yeh, he’ll be round here all the time now!” Merlin was pleased he could change the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

They were both right, within a week Morgana and Percy had gone out on their first date and intended to go out together again. Arthur told Merlin he hoped that Percy would be able to control his sister as she was strong willed. Merlin laughed saying Percy was the strong silent type most of the time but if he made up his mind he was unmoveable. They decided that there would probably be fireworks soon.

Two days later Uther came storming down to Arthur’s office. He glared at Merlin as he walked past and walked straight into Arthur’s office slamming the door behind him. Arthur stood up immediately knowing exactly who it was without looking. Only his father very entered in that way, Morgana didn’t always knock and neither did Merlin, but only his father slammed the door hard enough to rattle the windows. He wondered what had happened this time to cause his father’s temper.

It wasn’t long before he found out.

“I get to work this morning to find that you and your sister have authorised building works, without consulting me. Would you explain yourself.” Uther was red in the face never a good sign.  
Arthur looked at his father “We have authority to sanction works under a set amount and the works come well within that figure Sir.” He knew better than to call Uther father when he was in a temper.

“You do, but not so you can waste company money. Why is it necessary to carry out these works now? We comply with all regulations, is it due to that cripple you have as your P.A?” Uther was shouting by now so Arthur knew Merlin would be able to hear every word. 

“Sir, we may have disabled toilets on the ground floor but that barely covers regulations. We have to consider all our staff and their needs. It is inefficient for my P.A to have to go up and down when he needs to use the facilities.”

“So it is for him. Get rid of him and find yourself a new P.A.” Uther went as if to leave.

“No Sir I won’t, we have responsibilities to look after all our staff and I hardly think changing a very efficient and hardworking member of my staff is correct. I’m sure the legal department won’t want the work of sorting out an unfair dismissal case either. Not only that but it will be useful for some of our business associates when we have meetings to have such a facility on each floor. Several of them are getting older now.”

Uther turned back to his son. “Unfair dismissal! He shouldn’t have been hired in the first place. I will have words with your sister. Very well you can make the changes but everything else connected with his employment that incurs extra expense will come through me for approval understood.” With that he stormed out the office.

Arthur quickly phoned his sister to warn her Uther was on his way to her office. He then rang Leon to warn him to expect a visit before calling Merlin in to see him.

His P.A came into the office clearly shaken. Arthur turned and poured out a coffee for him, Uther hadn’t noticed the gleaming addition to Arthur’s office. Giving Merlin the cup he smiled and said:

“Sorry about that Merlin, my father can be insensitive. You are not to worry about it. It was something we should have done before now. We have several staff that use crutches etc and the facilities will be useful for them to. We are adapting the female toilets so it’s not just for you. Also if you find you need anything else please say so. You will still get it. Understood?”

Merlin gave Arthur a half smile “I wasn’t expecting so much help and I’m sorry it has caused so much fuss. Thank you for what you said.”

“You don’t have to thank me idiot, I don’t want to have to break in another P.A, anyway my sister would only give me George and I hate his jokes. Now drink up and back to work with you.”

Along the corridor Uther had just left Morgana’s office, having fared no better with her. Uther warned her not to employ anyone else who would cost the company extra expense. Saying she should have done her homework as Merlin had been trouble in his last employment. That had not gone down well and Morgana had said several unpleasant things about Cenred, stopping short of explaining Merlin’s treatment in detail as Arthur had told her in confidence. 

Uther had gone back to his office and rang Leon in the legal department. He asked Leon about getting rid of Merlin but was told that unless Mr Emrys did anything wrong if he was dismissed or moved without good reason he would have a strong case in the courts and would cost the company money and bad publicity. So Uther had to drop the matter but he would continue to harbour a dislike for the poor man. More because he didn’t get his own way than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't help but make Uther the bad guy.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of the week the work had started on the disabled toilets and neither Merlin nor Arthur had seen Uther except as he walked through to his office. The two men were kept working nonstop, it was a busy time of the year for the company. In three weeks Arthur was to go to Australia for several important meetings and would be there for two weeks, he needed Merlin to go with him. Merlin went ahead and booked the plane tickets. He was surprised when Arthur insisted on business class for both of them. He did query it, he didn’t want Uther to have anything to complain about. Arthur said they would be working whist flying and he needed Merlin with him. 

Merlin made sure the airline was aware of his wheelchair and also checked with the hotel that the Australian branch had booked them into. The last thing he wanted was to find they had been put somewhere not assessable for him. He made sure to pay the excess baggage fee himself. Knowing he would incur it for the extra fee for the medical supplies he needed to take. Merlin checked with Percy that he would be able to get supplies in Australia if he ran out, and Percy arranged for a letter explaining the medication he was taking with him. 

Since his accident Merlin had been slowly abandoned by most of his previous friends, some because they worked for Cenred, and others who just couldn’t cope with the changes in their friend. Two however remained his best friends. He had lived in the same block of flats as them, and when he was in hospital they arranged for him to have a ground floor flat for easy access. They even moved all his things for him. They were both pleased his new job was working out so well, but at the same time they were worried that a two week trip so far away, would be a bit much for him. So they hatched a plan.

A couple of days after Merlin gave them the news they invited him to spend an evening with them. They proceeded to question him more about Arthur; they also suggested that he invite him over for a meal. They would cook it, but have it in Merlin’s flat. In the end he agreed to ask Arthur but only to keep the peace.

Merlin was surprised when Arthur agreed. Merlin didn’t know if Arthur was married or not, so also invited anyone he wanted to bring. Arthur grinned knowing what Merlin was trying to find out.  
“I’m single Merlin, nobody in my life at the moment but I can bring Morgana if you like.”

“That would be great; I’ll ask Percy as well. That will make six, that’s the amount of people my table will hold.” He grinned. “I hope I have enough cutlery!” he was only half joking. 

So three nights later, at seven o’clock Arthur and Morgana turned up at Merlin’s flat. Arthur knocked on the door and it was opened by a very good looking man, with dark hair and brown eyes, he was about the same age as Arthur.

“Hello, you must be Arthur and Morgana, I’m Lance do come in.” as they went into the flat they were greeted by pretty and very bubbly young lady who had a dark completion and long brown hair. She came out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand.   
“Oh hello, you must be Arthur and Morgana, I’m Gwen, Lance’s wife. Merlin will be out in a minute he’s just getting changed.”

They all sat around talking as the door opened and Percy came in.  
“Sorry I’m a bit late got held up. Where’s Merlin?”

“I’m here.” Merlin wheeled himself from the bedroom and Arthur and Morgana was surprised by the change in him. He now looked even younger than he did in his suit. He had on a pair of jeans and blue shirt open at the neck.

“Welcome to my home, and Arthur I apologise in advance for these two, they intend to interrogate you. To find out if you’re a fit person to take me half way round the world.”

With that Gwen blushed. “Oh Merlin you didn’t have to be so blunt. We care for you that’s all.”

“It’s good to know you have good friends Merlin, but they should ask if you’re a fit person to take!” Arthur replied laughing.

By the end of the evening they were all friends, and Morgana suggested they all meet up on Friday night for a meal and night out. The siblings together with Gwaine and Leon met up once a week and they were keen for the others to join them. They agreed although Merlin was very reluctant.

“Why don’t you want to go Merlin?” Morgana asked him.

“Last time I went out in the evening with these two I had a drink poured down my neck by an idiot who didn’t see me and tripped over, I got called several names and ignored by the barman as if I wasn’t there.” He explained.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad Merlin.” Gwen protested.

“Yes it was.” Lance said “but everyone isn’t the same Merlin, and if Percy’s coming he can sort them out for you.”

“Oh you needed worry about that Gwaine will look after him, he’s got a bit of a crush on you.” Morgana teasing Merlin.

“I don’t need looking after! As the Gwaine, he doesn’t have a crush on me why would he, look at me.” Merlin protested going red. “He’s a good looking bloke, anyway he flirts with everyone.”

“I’m telling you Merlin he like you a lot.” Morgana insisted.

“I’d keep away from him if I were you Merlin, the man’s a menace. He is a good friend but keep him at a distance.” Arthur sounded serious.

Morgana looked at her brother “Arthur that’s not fair, Gwaine might be a flirt but he wouldn’t hurt anyone, unless he got in a fight with them. And he’s very loyal to his friends.”

“I won’t fight him I promise” laughed Merlin trying to break the atmosphere between Morgana and Arthur.

By the end of the evening Lance and Gwen were less apprehensive about the trip. Merlin’s boss seemed to be quite protective of Merlin, and they felt he could be trusted to keep an eye on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday soon came around Gwen and Lance took Merlin down to the pub where they were meeting up with the others. They all had a drink before moving on to a restaurant where they enjoyed a good meal, before going on to a club. Gwaine moved one of the chairs away from their table to make room for the wheelchair and sat by Merlin. He spent the next hour talking almost solely to the younger man. Arthur kept glaring at him. When Gwaine went up to get another round with Percy, Arthur moved into Gwaine’s chair. Morgana said nothing but raised her eyebrows. Arthur ignored her. Merlin had one glass of wine with his meal but once they reached the club he had drunk a couple of drinks without really noticing and he was beginning to get a bit tipsy. When Percy got back to the table he pointed out to Merlin that he ought to be careful, as he wasn’t used to drinking much. Lance pointed out that Merlin had always been a lightweight with drink. 

Merlin decided to go and get himself a juice instead of drinking more alcohol. Gwaine offered to go, but Merlin said he was perfectly capable of getting his own. As he reached the bar, a group of workers from Essetir had come into the club, a bit worse for wear. They spotted Merlin and headed straight for him. Unfortunately one of them was Cenred’s right hand man Valliant, who was a bit of a bully. 

“Hello Merlin, you out on the pull. Got a taste for it have you?” His mates laughed.

Merlin turned round the drink he’d already had gave him courage. “Piss off Valliant” this was probably not the best thing to say to a man who had already had a few.

“Don’t you dare tell me to piss off, you little pervert, just because you think you’re safe in that chair.” 

Back at the table Gwaine and Arthur both saw what was happening and both stood up and went to the bar. Gwaine spoke first “Pick on someone who can fight back why don’t you” he growled.

“What’s it to you? He in your pants is he?” Valliant snarled back.

“Shut up and clear off Valliant.” this time it was Arthur who spoke.

“All of you shut up, he was talking to me.” Merlin said “Valliant I don’t have to put up with this. I don’t work with you anymore, just because your boss is a shit, you don’t have to be.”

Valliant moved closer to Merlin, but stopped as a large arm grabbed his shoulder. “Back of boys, go and find somewhere else to drink.” Valliant looked up into Percy’s face and backed down. Valliant then spoke to Arthur. 

“You fancy him Pendragon? He’s a good lay from what I heard, Cendred had the best, mind you, I don’t suppose he’s up to much now.” With that he pulled away from Percy and started to walk away.

 

He wasn’t quick enough as a fist flew towards him, and he fell into the bar. Gwaine had heard enough. Arthur quickly grabbed Gwaine.

“Leave it Gwaine!” at the same time Merlin shouted:

“You didn’t have to do that! I’ve got to face up to them one day; just because their boss can screw people over, they think they can.” Merlin was clearly upset but he was also more than slightly drunk.

The group from Essetir walked away, Valliant being pulled away by his mates as they saw the bouncers coming over. 

“Merlin, you my friend you’ve had enough fun for today, I’m taking you home.” Percy took Merlin’s drink out of his hand and picked up his coat.

With that the others arrived by the bar.

“Morgana, will you be able to get home ok if I take this idiot home?” Percy asked his new girlfriend. 

“There’s no need we can take him back Percy.” Lance said.

“Unfortunately I don’t think he’s going to be able to sort himself out, so I’d better.” Percy wheeled Merlin out of the club before anyone had chance to object.

The bouncers seeing everything had settled down left them and went back to their posts near the door.

“Poor Merlin, I don’t think he’s drank that much since his accident; he always was a light weight.” Lance commented. “He’s going to feel bad tomorrow.”

“What were those plonkers picking on him for?” Gwaine asked as he rubbed his hand. “And what did they mean about Cenred and Merlin anyway? I know this much whatever it was it wasn’t Merlin’s fault.”

“Merlin used to be Cenred’s PA I can’t tell you more as Merlin told me in confidence, but there’s bad history.”

“Sounds like it.” Gwaine said. “Wished I’d hit him harder.”

“I agree, Merlin is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, and that lot are trouble,” Leon spoke for the first time.

Morgana looked at her brother “We need to sort this out Arthur. They can’t harass Merlin like that.” 

Arthur knew his sister when she got the bit between her teeth, and knew trouble was coming. Before he could say more, Leon spoke again.

“If Merlin is having problems with them he can talk to me. I don’t mind looking at it for him, there might be something legal he can do.”

“I’ll speak to him Leon, but in the end it’s up to him.” Looking at the others he said “I don’t know about you but I think this evening has finished. I’m off home.”

As they broke up to go on their way Gwaine grabbed Arthur’s arm “I understand you know more than you’re going to let on, just don’t leave it. Merlin will get hurt if Valliant plays rough when we aren’t about.” 

“Leave it Gwaine! I can’t tell you more, I would if I could, but it’s not my place. I don’t like it anymore than you do.”

Gwaine walked off clearly unhappy. Morgana spoke: “Arthur what are you going to do? Gwaine’s right, you know that don’t you.” 

“I do Gana, but except for having a word with Merlin I can’t see what else can do.” he walked off with


	9. Chapter 9

Percy took Merlin to his car and back home. Merlin refused to speak to Percy, he was feeling embarrassed, not only had he had to put up with Valliant and his group, but his friends and boss had got involved. He wondered what they all thought of him. After all except for Percy and Arthur none of them knew what happened. Not even Gwen and Lance knew the whole story.

When they got back to the flat Percy got Merlin inside and helped the young man get into bed. The fresh air and stress finished what the drink had started. Percy sorted out Merlin’s bladder and covered the now sleeping man up with his duvet and put a bowl by the side of the bed. Then leaving both doors open he went into Merlin’s spare bedroom and settled down. He wasn’t about to leave Merlin alone in case he was sick or tried to get up in the night.

Arthur and Morgana were also on their way home and Morgana was determined to talk to her brother.

“When are you going to do something about it Arthur?” she demanded her tone of voice telling him he had a battle on his hands.

“I’ve told you Morgana I don’t know yet what I can do. Merlin doesn’t want everyone to know.” He was getting fed up with her harping on.

“No not that! When are you going to ask Merlin out? If you don’t get a move on Gwaine will beat you to it.” Her brother could be so thick sometimes.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s obvious you fancy him, so ask him out!”

“Morgana mind your own business.” He wouldn’t be drawn.

“Don’t be a fool Arthur, he’s a great person and you would be great together. Is it the wheelchair?”  
“No it’s not! You know why if you stop and think about it.”

“Uther! It’s time you went your own way, he knows your Bi, and he’ll have to live with it.” Morgana couldn’t believe her brother.

“That’s not the only reason Morgs, Merlin was put through hell by Cendred and now he’s my PA. I can’t just ask him. What if he thinks I’m after the same thing? It’s not fair on him.”

“You’re over thinking this Arthur; he knows you’re not another Cenred. You’re lucky Merlin doesn’t realise what a great guy he is or Gwaine would have got in there by now. Poor Merlin’s self esteem is so low at the moment but it won’t last long. Just get a move on.” Morgana knew how much both the men liked Merlin and wanted to see her brother the winner.

“Gwaine’s only flirting, you know him. Give him a couple of weeks and he’ll be one to the next one.”

“You’re wrong there brother I’ve seen the way he looks at Merlin, what’s more hasn’t even asked him out yet. No I think he’s serious this time.”

Arthur was pleased to see they had arrived at Morgana’s. “See you tomorrow.” He said quickly before driving off. 

When Merlin woke up and looked at this alarm clock it was six o’clock. He was going to turn over and go back to sleep but he felt awful. He decided to get up and get some painkillers and a glass of water. As he sat up he felt a bit woozy. He sat for a few minutes before starting to transfer to his wheelchair. As the reached over his hand slipped, he ended up half on the bed and half on the floor. He tried to drag himself back onto the bed but slipped further and fell completely onto the floor catching the side of his face on the brake of the wheelchair. He started to cuss.

In the spare bedroom Percy woke and heard Merlin. He got up and went into the other bedroom, just as Merlin fell.

“What are you doing Merlin?” he asked in exasperation.

“What does it look like!” he looked up at Percy. “What are you here for anyway?”

“After I got you to bed last night I thought I’d better stay, you were in a bit of a mess. Just as well I did. Come on let’s get you up.” Percy lifted Merlin as if he was a bag of sugar and put him in the wheelchair. “What were you going to do?”

“I’ve got a headache; I was going to get some water and painkillers. But I slipped.”

“Well if you had looked on your bedside table you wouldn’t have needed to get up.”

Merlin looked to the other side of the bed and sure enough there were the very things he was getting up for. “Thanks, Well I best go to the bathroom now I’m up. Then I’ll get you some breakfast I owe you that.” He gave Percy a half smile.

“No problem you sort yourself I’ll get the breakfast.” Percy turned and walked towards the kitchen.

After Percy had eaten his breakfast and Merlin had picked his the two men has a talk about the night before. Merlin thanked Percy for getting him home and looking after him. Percy asked him what he was going to do about Valliant.

“Nothing it’s not like I’m going out again anytime soon, then I’m off to Australia, by the time I’m back they will have found someone else to torment.”

There wasn’t much Percy could do so he dropped the subject. After making sure Merlin was ok, except for a red mark to his cheek, Percy left the young man sort himself out, advising Merlin to make sure he drank plenty of water. 

Once Merlin was alone he sat and thought about what had happened. He should have known better than to have drank so much. He wondered what the others thought of him now. He drank some more water and went back to bed after setting his alarm for four hours when he would get up and get dressed. 

Once up Merlin started to worry, he was just building up some friendships and didn’t want to lose them. He had been a long time with just a couple of friends. He loved Gwen and Lance but they had each other, he didn’t want to be a third wheel all the time. Percy was a friend but would be stay around once Merlin was settled into his new life. After all he was his case worker not a real friend as such. He hoped that Gwaine, Arthur and even Leon wouldn’t be put off. Alright he knew Arthur was his boss but he liked to think they were becoming friends. He was much nicer that Merlin had first thought, under that sarcastic and privileged skin was a kind and thoughtful man. But at the same time Merlin knew he was a bit of a liability as a friend. The damn wheelchair, how he hated it.

Gwaine was also giving the nights events lots of thought. He felt that Arthur knew something he didn’t, and was determined to find out what. He really liked Merlin and wanted to know him better, but something made him feel he needed to take it slow. He wanted to be just than a casual date and didn’t want to mess up. Also he wasn’t sure if Arthur was just protective, or also wanted to date Merlin. He didn’t want to miss out because Arthur beat him to it.

When Merlin went to work Monday morning no one mentioned what had happened so Merlin kept quiet. Luckily his cheek hadn’t bruised. He had no idea that the two men both fancied him. The next couple of weeks flew by and the date for Australia got closer. Gwaine drifted up to see Merlin several times during lunch breaks and he thought they were fast becoming good friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur arranged to pick up Merlin up from his flat on the morning they were due to fly out. As Merlin was in a wheelchair they were first on the plane. Merlin’s chair was not allowed in the cabin, but there was a smaller chair available for him to use to move about in the plane. They were soon on their way to Melbourne where the company had its Australian headquarters, a flight of twenty one hours. Merlin was grateful to be able to rest on the way over. He didn’t think he would have been so comfortable in standard class. Merlin had never flown before, when he had travelled to Europe he had always gone either ferry or tunnel, so it was quite an experience for him. But he soon got fed up. It was a long flight. The aircrew were very helpful and all in all he found the journey less of a problem than he thought it would be. 

When they arrived in Melbourne Merlin’s chair was waiting for him and they made their way to the gate. They had been booked into the Royce Hotel, and a company car was met them at the airport. It was at four in the afternoon, Australian time, when they landed, and they had one day to recover before they had their first meeting scheduled. As promised, Arthur and Merlin did quite a bit of preparatory work done on the plane. 

They were soon at the hotel and settling in. Looking out of his window at the hotel, he was surprised at the view. Although most of the buildings were newer than many in London, it was still a city of high rise buildings. Merlin had somehow expected a more spread out city. The hotel was far more luxurious then Merlin was expecting, but then he was travelling with the Vice Chairman. 

They spent the first day relaxing after the flight. Arthur suggested that they took the chance and did a small amount sightseeing. He took Merlin up the of 297 metre tall Eureka Tower, to a deck called the edge, a glass cube outside of the building with fantastic three hundred and sixty degree views across the city. He thought of it as their first date, but of course Merlin had no idea.

The next day they went to work. They had meeting after meeting with both the staff of the companies Australian branch and other businesses interested in dealing with them. Merlin was kept busy taking notes and collecting details of projects. Happy that they it was all on USB sticks and not folders. He tried to understand and follow everything but a lot of it went over his head. He was ok with the business side but the technical stuff went over his head. 

In the evenings they went to several social gatherings and meals, put on by their hosts. One afternoon, when they had some free time, Merlin did manage to get Arthur to go to a wildlife sanctuary and see the native animals. There was no way he was coming all this way without seeing a Koala Bear. Arthur laughed at him when Merlin paid to have his photo taken holding one. Arthur notched this up as their second date. It was such a pity that Merlin still wasn’t aware. But the half day off had allowed the two men to get to relax and get to know one another better, and both were happy with their closer relationship.

Arthur was becoming more enamoured with Merlin, who he found to be one of the kindest and most genuine people he had ever met. Merlin was surprised at the change in Arthur, now he was away from London, and his father’s watchful gazed. He was far more relaxed and fun to be with. What surprised Merlin most of all was the fact that his boss was bi sexual. He had no idea until Arthur had met an ex boyfriend at one of the meals they had been invited to. Merlin had only seen Arthur with beautiful women before when they called into the office to see him.

When Merlin mentioned it to Arthur he confessed that his father was the reason he kept his private life very private. Having met and heard Uther Pendragon, Merlin could appreciate why his son didn’t advertise his sexuality. Merlin hoped that one day Arthur would find someone to love and love him. Not realising that his boss was already half way there. 

Merlin had an afternoon to his self just before they returned to the UK. Arthur had a meeting with the head of the company’s nanotechnology department to discuss latest developments, that were still highly secret, and he wasn’t needed. It was a pity he would have liked to have known more about the company’s business rather than just the office side. 

What he had seen of Australia he loved although he missed home. Deciding to make the most of the opportunity, he set off to do some shopping. He wanted to buy Gwen and Lance something for their flat and something for Percy. He had a great time, and even bought something for Gwaine. He had to be careful what he bought because of his luggage allowance. He was heading back to the hotel when he spotted something he could buy Arthur, deciding that it would be nice as a thank you for all his help.

The night before they flew back Arthur asked Merlin if he would join him in a meal that evening. Merlin joked and asked if it was a date. He was surprised when Arthur said yes it could be. Merlin looked at Arthur as if it was a joke, but Arthur finally plucked up the courage to say it was a genuine offer of a date, but if Merlin preferred, it could be purely business. Merlin blushed and really wasn’t sure what to make of it, until Arthur confessed that he had wanted to ask Merlin out for some time, but didn’t want to put pressure on him after his previous experience. Arthur was pleased when Merlin said he would like it to be a date, but he could tell Merlin was slightly hesitant. 

“Merlin I can understand your reluctance, but we go as fast or as slow as you want ok. I’m not pressurising you at all. I think you’re a wonderful person and want to spend time with you and see where it goes, if at any time you want out just say so.” Arthur reassured Merlin.

“This is going to sound bad but can I ask you something…” Merlin said hesitantly.

“Ask away.”

“Well two things really, firstly this isn’t a pity date is it?” Merlin hated having people’s pity. He’d had enough of that since breaking his back.

Arthur answered immediately “No it’s not, when I see you I don’t see the wheelchair, I just see a kind and sweet man who I would like to get to know better.”

Merlin looked relieved if still unsure. “The other thing sounds worse, but if you want to have more dates in the UK…that is I’m not expecting it, but if we did……can we not let everyone know yet. Only I don’t want to have to explain it when it stops.” Merlin looked really uncomfortable.

“Good idea, not that I have any intention of stopping at a couple of dates. But I understand, might be a good idea to keep you away from Father for a bit anyway, until you’re sure.” Arthur smiled at Merlin just to show he meant nothing by the last comment.

“They’ll all think I’m chasing my bosses! God if Valliant or Cenred hear they’ll make my life hell.” Merlin went quite pale at the thought.

“Merlin don’t think about them, I’ll sort them out for you, if you do have any problems come to me ok. It doesn’t matter what they think I asked you out remember.”

“OK” Merlin still wasn’t sure it was the right thing to do. After all who would want to tie themselves to a cripple?

Later that evening they set out to the Attica, one of Melbourne’s best restaurants, where they had the eight course tasting menu. It was an opportunity to try lots of dishes, including Kangaroo. That was something Merlin wasn’t quite sure of ,but Arthur assured him they were a bit of a pest due to large numbers and were shot anyway, so it was a good thing they were being put to good use.

When they got back to the hotel Arthur saw Merlin back to his room and wished the other man goodnight not attempting to kiss him. After all they were taking this slowly. But he was pleased it had gone so well and that he had finally asked Merlin for a date.

After a final meeting it was time to go back to the UK, so the next evening they set out once more for the airport to make the long journey home. The trip had been a great success in more ways than one. Once they got back to London Arthur took Merlin back to his flat. With the time difference, Melbourne being nine hours ahead, they were back in the UK at eight o’clock the next morning. Both men needed to sleep and try to get rid of their jet lag. As Arthur walked Merlin up to his flat, carrying his luggage, Merlin said a quiet goodbye and held onto Arthur’s hand. 

“It was good, thank you.” He still felt awkward about their new relationship.

“Yes it was and, thank you. I’ll call you later, and you don’t need to come into work for a couple of days ok.” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s shoulder “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yes of course, speak later.” With that Merlin went indoors.

Arthur walked back to his car thinking the trip couldn’t have gone better.


	11. Chapter 11

At two o’clock that afternoon Merlin’s phone rang. He fumbled for it on the bedside table. 

“lo” was all he could manage.

“Come on sleepy head get up or you won’t sleep tonight, anyway you need to go to the bathroom by now.” Arthur’s amused and slightly sarcastic voice came down the phone.

“Oh hello it’s you.” More awake now.

“That’s nice, is that all you’ve got to say? I was ringing to see if you wanted a takeaway bringing over for lunch. I need to make sure you eat.” Arthur’s voice had gone soft.

“That’s alright, Gwen left me a snack and she’s cooked me a meal. They’ll be enough for you; she’s bringing it down at five o’clock if you want some.”

“Oh, that’s alright I won’t bother you…” Arthur sounded really disappointed. “I’ll stop by tomorrow and we can go out for lunch if you like, I’ve got tomorrow off.”

“No really, there will be enough, please come!” Merlin wanted to see the blonde man again, out of work.

“As long as you’re sure. I’ll bring some wine.” The voice was more certain this time.

“OK see you then, I’ll get up and sort things out. Bye” Merlin now had a smile on his face. He was feeling better about the situation, realising he really liked Arthur, and that he himself was becoming more certain that Arthur felt the same way.

“Goodbye Merlin”

Arthur felt much better after he had made the phone call. He wondered if Merlin would feel different once he got back home and change his mind. He supposed he should have thought about Gwen and Lance looking after Merlin, they were his friends after all. He would have to wait to see Merlin for a bit longer.

As it happened Arthur wasn’t the only one to think about Merlin that afternoon. At four o’clock Merlin’s door bell rang. He went to open it, thinking Gwen or Lance was checking up on him, to find Gwaine stood at the door holding several carrier bags of shopping. Gwaine was dressed far more casually than Merlin was used to, gone was the suit instead he had on a pair of jeans and what looked like a silk shirt undone at the neck. Merlin thought he looked good, he loved silk.

“Hi Merlin, I thought you might be low on supplies, I managed to get hold of your address, so here I am.” The Irishman gave Merlin a big smile.

“That’s kind of you Gwaine. Gwen and Lance got me the basics but thank you, come on in.” Merlin was surprised and at the same time happy that he appeared to be getting more friends.

Gwaine walked into the flat, it was his first visit, but it was just how he thought to would be, somehow very Merlin. 

“Gwen’s bringing me down a cooked meal later so I’m getting spoilt.”

“How did your trip go?” Gwaine asked as he settled himself down on the sofa.

“Busy, but we had a bit of time to see things, Oh hang on a minute.” Merlin went back to his bedroom and came out with a small parcel. He handed it Gwaine. “It’s not much but I thought you might like it. I understand no animal was hurt to provide it.”

“Thanks mate you didn’t need to.” Gwaine was pleased that Merlin had thought of him and hoped that meant that the other man would agree to go on a date.

“You haven’t seen it yet. I’ve worried about since I bought it, but at the time I thought it was so you. It’s not much”

Gwaine’s curiosity was well and truly engaged as he opened his parcel. He took one look at the contents and laughed. “This is great Mate.” He hugged Merlin. He had been given a Kangaroo Scrotum bottle opener.

“I can have so much fun with this. It’s even a real one! Great stuff! Thank you.”

Merlin was relieved he thought it would be Gwaine’s sense of humour. But he hadn’t realised it was a real scrotum. “Oh God it’s not real is it! I thought it was fake…..gross.” he said screwing his face up. 

Now he needed to do was get Gwaine gone before Arthur arrived. Just then the door bell rang and Gwen and Lance had arrived to see their friend. 

“Oh I didn’t realise you had a visitor, good job there’s enough food.” Gwen gushed. Merlin rolled his eyes at that. Now he’d never get the other man out in time. Lance stayed and spoke to Gwaine while Merlin went in with Gwen to the kitchen.

“You didn’t let me know he was coming. Come on Merlin spill are you seeing him?” Gwen was excited she had been waiting for Merlin to find someone.

“I didn’t know he was coming and no I’m not seeing him, now he’ll want to stay for the meal.” Merlin had his sulking face on.

“What’s wrong with that? It will be good for you.” Gwen was determined to set her friend up.

Merlin was very embarrassed this was going to be awkward. “Look Gwen…Arthur’s coming over and I didn’t want Gwaine here.”

“Oh…..oh….when did that happen?” Gwen looked at Merlin “Is that a good idea Merlin? He’s your boss.”

“Look nothing has happened, we’ve been on one date that’s all, and we were going to keep it quiet for now… please don’t say anything….what do I do now?” Merlin looked really worried.

With that the bell rang again, this could only be Arthur. Merlin was going to go to the door but Gwaine beat him to it. He was shocked and upset to find his boss standing there. He too was dressed to impress. No jeans but a pair of trousers and an expensive red shirt, again open at the neck. The whole look designed to show him off to his best advantage. It was obvious to Gwaine that Arthur was after the same thing as him…..Merlin.

“Hello Princess, what a surprise, come on in it’s a regular party in here.” He was upset; so much for getting Merlin alone to ask him out on a date. 

To say Arthur was surprised to see Gwaine was an understatement. “What are you doing here?” he growled.

“I might ask you that.” Gwaine was getting defensive.

“Arthur offered to get me a takeaway to save me going out, but as I knew Gwen was cooking I invited him over.” Merlin explained to Gwaine. Then turning to Arthur he said “Gwaine brought me some supplies since I had just come back, that was a nice surprise wasn’t it?” He hoped Arthur would understand.

Gwen came out of the kitchen “It’s a good job I always cook far too much. We can all stay. There’s enough for everyone come on sit down.” She had heard what the two men had been saying and realised they both wanted Merlin. Talk about awkward. 

Lance had just come to the same conclusion but he didn’t know Arthur had already got there first.


	12. Chapter 12

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere around the table, with the two men obviously unhappy at the other one being there. Lance and Gwen did their best to try to talk about Merlin’s trip to Australia, keeping on general topics but they were not having much success. In the end things came to a head in a dramatic fashion. Lance put his foot well and truly in it when he asked if they had managed to have any social time.

“We went up the Eureka Tower on the first day which was fantastic, and another day we went to a park to see the Koala bears and other native animals.” Merlin said “I have some photos to show you later.” He missed out the meal, as that was a date.

“We also went to a lovely restaurant on the last evening, great food wasn’t it Merlin?” Arthur asked it was clear to everyone that this wasn’t the same sort of thing as the others when Merlin blushed.

“Yes it was great; we tried lots of different courses.” Merlin glanced at Arthur which Gwaine picked up on immediately.

“A date was it?” he asked.

“No” said Arthur which was ruined as Merlin said nothing, but looked uncomfortable.

“Not sure are we?” Gwaine said sarcastically “Not being honest Arthur?”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Arthur snapped back.

“Stop it you two, Gwaine I asked Arthur not to say anything until we were sure what was going to happen. Please don’t spoil it.” Merlin was clearly upset.

“I just need to know Merlin; I came here today to ask you out. I didn’t expect Arthur to have taken advantage of your trip away.”

“That was uncalled for Gwaine! I did not take advantage of Merlin! We went out for a meal.” Arthur’s voice was getting angry in tone.

“Stop it you two, I’m not a bone to be fighting over! How did I know you both wanted to date me! And Gwaine it’s Arthur’s and my business what happened and not yours. So stop it.” With that he wheeled himself away and into his bedroom.

“I suggest you two leave and calm down, Merlin doesn’t need this…” Gwen started to say.

But Arthur took no notice and followed Merlin. He went into the bedroom and went towards Merlin who was at the window.

“Sorry Merlin, he got under my skin. I was surprised to see him here and got jealous, I knew he fancied you, and I didn’t want to lose you before we had even started.” He walked until he was in front of Merlin and knelt before him. “Please don’t be upset.”

Merlin looked at Arthur “I didn’t know he fancied me I thought he was a good friend, and I didn’t know he was coming today.” He said in a quiet voice.

“I know.”Arthur pulled Merlin gently towards him and gave him a hug. “I realised that, do you want to change your mind about us, do you want to date Gwaine? If you do I’ll step aside, I only want to see you happy.” Arthur waited, dreading Merlin’s answer.

“No, I want to try us, I want us to work. But I don’t want to lose Gwaine as a friend either. Is that wrong?” Merlin lent into Arthur’s arms.

“No it’s not, and I’m sure once Gwaine sees that, he will want that to.”

There was a knock on the door; Arthur looked up to see Gwaine standing there.

“I came to make sure you’re ok Merlin, I heard the last bit of what you said, and I would be honoured to be your friend. And more, if ever you want me to be, like Arthur I just want to see you happy. Look I’ll go now and see you at work when you get back, and don’t worry I’ll keep quiet.” Gwaine gave Merlin a sad smile as the other man turned round. “I just wasn’t quick enough that was all.” Gwaine turned and walked out of the flat.

Gwen and Lance followed him, leaving Arthur and Merlin to talk. Once the others had gone Merlin and Arthur sat together on the sofa just having sometime quiet time together. The older man put his arm across Merlin’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. After a while he kissed the top of Merlin’s head. 

“OK now?” he asked

“Yeh, I just don’t like arguments and fuss. I’m sorry for being such a baby.” He looked up at the blonde man, his head was on the other mans shoulder.

“Hey, you’re my baby, so that’s no problem. I don’t like confrontation either. I’m only glad I beat Gwaine to it. Would you have dated him?” Arthur was still unsure of his position.

“Probably, but then I don’t know. I hadn’t thought anyone would want me like this, let alone the two best looking men in the company.”

“Don’t run yourself down Merlin, you have a lot going for you, and anyone that can’t see past the obvious is an idiot. Anyway I think you’re the best looking man in the company!” Arthur grinned. “Then me of course.”

For the first time the men spent some time cuddling up enjoying the intimacy. Merlin had to go to the bathroom mid evening, and then they sat together watching some television. At nine o’clock Merlin started to yawn, all the upset to his time clock as well as the events of the day had tired him.

“I’d best be off sleepy head, and let you have a good night’s sleep. Do I get a kiss before I go?” Arthur was hoping the answer would be yes.

“What happened to going slow?” Merlin asked a twinkle in his eye.

“We have been cuddled up for several hours.” Arthur pointed out.

“OK you can have a kiss.” With that Merlin gave Arthur a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind you tease.” Arthur pulled Merlin round to face him and ran his hand down Merlin’s cheek bone and the let his thumb run along Merlin’s bottom lip, before putting his hand at the back of Merlin’s neck and drawing him closer. All the time giving Merlin the chance to pull away, his head went down and he kissed Merlin full on the mouth gently parting the other mans lips with his tongue. It wasn’t a chaste kiss but he moved away before deepening the kiss. After all he promised to go slow.

Merlin looked up shyly at the man in front of him and smiled, he understood why Arthur had stopped and appreciated it. He hugged the broad muscular chest once more, and then pulled away and started to lever himself into his wheelchair. Arthur seeing what he was doing quickly stood up and lifted Merlin the rest of the way.

“I’d better go before I go any further. Can I ring you tomorrow?”

“You can, but before you go I’ve got you a present, I brought it in Australia it’s to remind you of me.” Merlin wheeled himself into his room and came back with a small parcel. “I know it’s corny but I wanted to get you something.” 

Arthur took the gift and opened it. Inside was a Mouse mat with a picture of Arthur and Merlin at the wildlife park.

“The photo was taken by the man who took the one of me with the Koala; he let me have this one as well. Then I got it made into a mouse mat for you.”

“Thank you Merlin, I will treasure it.”

“At least it was better than the Kangaroo Scrotum bottle opener I got Gwaine. I didn’t realise it was a real scrotum!” he laughed. 

“Oh he got a present as well did he?” Arthur said in mock indignation. He no longer worried about Gwaine, he was with Merlin, not the other man and that was enough. “I real scrotum you said! I’ll have to watch out for that at his parties. And to think you were squeamish about eating Kangaroo.”

“I didn’t know it was a real one when I brought it.” Merlin pulled a face. “Speak tomorrow you said?”

“I’ll give you a ring about ten o’clock, don’t forget work the next day!”

“Spoil sport!” Merlin moved closer once more and squeezed Arthurs hand “Thank you for everything.”

As Arthur left he was met by Lance, who was coming down from his flat. “Hello Arthur, I’ve been listening for you to leave. I just wanted to have a word. I know it’s none of our business but we care deeply for Merlin and he’s had a lot to cope with. We don’t want him hurt. Give it some real thought before you go too far with Merlin please.”

“I don’t intend to hurt him and I appreciate your concerns. I will take care I promise. Can you tell me one thing, I meant to ask Merlin but somehow it didn’t seem the right time. Where is his spine broken? Only I want to look up more about it.” Arthur asked.

“I don’t suppose that’s a problem, he has a complete T11 break. If you need to know more ask Merlin.”

“I will and thank you.” Arthur shook Lance’s hand and went home.

When he got back he started to look up T11 breaks on the computer so he knew what to expect. He wanted to go into this fully informed it was only fair on Merlin.

That night Merlin led in bed thinking. It was nice with Arthur but how far could it go? Had Arthur thought about what it would entail having a relationship with a paraplegic? He hoped it wouldn’t prove too much in the end. Merlin was already developing strong feelings for the other man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't have time tomorrow to post so here is an extra chapter today.  
> .............................................................................................................................................

As promised Arthur rang Merlin at ten o’clock on the dot to arrange to go out that evening. The door bell rang bang on time and as Merlin answered it Arthur was stood there looking wonderful in his suit. He had warned Merlin that he needed to be smart so he also wore a suit, but unlike Arthurs it wasn’t made to measure and Merlin felt underdressed.

“You look wonderful; I’m a mess in comparison.” Merlin pointed out.

“You’re perfect don’t worry, are you ready?” came the reply.

“Yes just need to lock up.” Merlin went through the door and carefully locked it behind him. “Where are we going?”

“A surprise, I hope you like it. First off we’re going to the theatre.”

Arthur opened his car door; luckily it wasn’t a small sports car like Morgana’s and Merlin had no trouble transferring into it. Arthur folded the wheelchair and put it in the boot before they set off. They headed off to the west end. Merlin was delighted to find out that Arthur had got tickets for The War Horse, at the New London Theatre. It was something he had wanted to go to see, after seeing the amazing puppet horses on the television. They were allowed to park outside the theatre using Merlin’s blue badge and were soon settled ready to watch the show. Both men found the story very touching, sad and thought provoking. Afterwards Arthur took Merlin to one of the better restaurants where they were treated like kings. It was a far cry from what Merlin was used to. When they got back to Merlin’s flat they parted at the door after a kiss. Arthur was determined to keep the pace to suit Merlin. Anyway they were both back at work the following morning.

They had been back a week when Gwaine asked Arthur for a meeting, in Gwaine’s department. Arthur went down that day, curious as Gwaine normally came up to him. When he got there Gwaine’s took the other man into his office and closed the door.

“Sorry Arthur, but I needed to speak to you without Merlin overhearing. I’ve heard some nasty gossip coming from Cenred’s firm about Merlin.”

“You should know better than to listen to gossip Gwaine.”

“Yes I do but it seems this comes from Cenred himself and I think you already know it.” Gwaine looked at Arthur as if to gauge his reaction. “The word is he tricked Merlin into spending the weekend with him and afterwards Merlin got upset and that’s how his accident happened. Now Cenred is saying Merlin is trying to hook you to get back at him. Now before you say anything I know that’s not Merlin’s style, but is the rest true?”

“Yes it is. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I don’t want you asking Merlin. Make sure it goes no further.” He waited for Gwaine to agree. “He was Merlin’s first, and then Cenred laughed at him saying he had wanted a gay experience. When Merlin ran off he got run over in Essetir’s garage and since he wasn’t supposed to be there he didn’t get a penny compensation.”

“Shit the bastard, what you going to do about it?” 

“I don’t know I’ve been trying to work something out but haven’t come up with anything yet.”

“Well since I heard the gossip I’ve been giving it some thought and after what you have just said I might have an idea it will take a time but….”

The two men continued their discussion before Arthur went back upstairs.

Arthur and Merlin continued dating for the three months, then one weekend after spending the Saturday afternoon out, they went back to Merlin’s flat. They started kissing and the petting got hotter and hotter, going far farther than they had before. Both men were topless and lying side by side on the sofa and Merlin then asked Arthur if he wanted to go to bed with him.

“Are you sure? I can wait.” Arthur so wanted Merlin to agree to continue but didn’t want to make Merlin feel he had to.

“I’m sure.”

With that Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him into the bedroom and placed him carefully on the bed.

“Now I’ve look up stuff, but how do you want to go about this?” Arthur asked fully aware that there would be a bit of planning involved.

Merlin grinned up at him. “Well the first thing I guess is bed or wheelchair? Remember I’ve never done this either!” 

After a bit of experimentation they made love for the first time and both led there afterwards cuddling. 

“That wasn’t as difficult as I thought it would be” Arthur grinned at Merlin.

“It was better than I thought, not everyone with a T11 get an organism. It was great! Now all we need is some Viagra and my other problem might be solved. I’ll get hold of my GP that will be an interesting conversation! Mind you I didn’t know my nipples were that sensitive.” Merlin felt better about his body than he had for a long time.

They had taken the next step in their relationship. From then on things only got better and better. Merlin’s self confidence was growing and they were very happy together.

A couple of weeks later Arthur told Merlin he was going away for a couple of days up north to one of the company’s factories. Merlin wouldn’t need to go, but could use the time catching up on some of the paper work in the office. As yet hardly anyone one in the building knew about the couple’s relationship, but Arthur was going to ask Merlin on his return if he minded if they went public. Arthur hated hiding his love for his PA. and wanted to shout it from the rooftops, after telling his father of course.

Merlin was happy to stay behind, they could phone each other after all. The day after Arthur had left Merlin was in the office doing some filing when Uther walked into Merlin’s office and closed the door behind him.

“Good morning Sir, can I help you.” Merlin was nervous; Arthur’s father always had that effect on him.

“You can, I have your P45 here and a cheque I want you out of this office now.”

“Pardon Sir, but why?”

“You are ruining my son, it’s bad enough that he is a faggot, but a cripple as well, is too much, especially one of Cenred’s cast offs. Or are you here to pass on our companies secrets? Either way I want you gone! The cheque is to cover your owed wages and enough to make sure you don’t contact my son ever again.” With that he threw down a cheque for twenty thousand pounds.  
“I won’t go you can’t make me, we love each other.” Merlin was pale and shaking. 

“Oh I can, you don’t think my son loves a waste of space like you do you, he feels sorry for you, and how long will that last. Why do you think he didn’t take you with him! He wants an out, he wants rid of you. Are you hoping for more money? How much? Come on name your price.”

“I don’t want your money! Any of it! I’m not going you have no right.” Merlin’s voice was beginning to break.

“You are going and now. If necessary I will sack you. I’m sure a charge of theft will be enough, and then you won’t get a job anywhere. It will be my word against yours, and you already have breaking of company health and safety rules at your last job against you. Now take the cheque and go. And don’t speak to anyone on your way out. Arthur will be pleased to see the back of you, mark my words, once he realises what a near miss he’s had. I’m giving you ten minutes to leave then I will call security and have you arrested for theft.” With that Uther turned and left the room.

Merlin was shaking, he didn’t know what to do, who would take his word against Uther’s, what would Arthur say? Was Uther right was Arthur regretting their relationship. Who could blame him after all what did he have to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P45 for those of you not from the UK is a form your employer gives you when you leave. You give it to your next boss for tax position


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin quickly gathered his few things and left the building, he was lucky as most of the staff were at a meeting, he had been asked to go but there was no point now. He made his was home and once there sat down. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Did Arthur know? was that why he hadn’t gone with him? Had it happened again, just as they had started to get intimate he had been dumped again. The more he thought about it the more he convinced himself that it was his fault. He looked at the cheque in his hand. Why hadn’t he left it behind? He wasn’t going to cash it; otherwise it would mean Arthur had paid for their time together. He dropped the cheque on the floor and put his head in his hands. 

Five times that evening Merlin’s mobile rang but it wasn’t answered, then six times the next morning. 

At three o’clock the following afternoon Arthur arrived back at the office. He went straight up to his PA’s office; he wanted to know why Merlin hadn’t been answering his phone. He was worried, and nearly went round to the flat first but then thought Merlin may have gone out the evening before, and been busy this morning. 

Getting to the office he went straight in.  
“Merlin why don’t yo…..you’re not Merlin. Where’s my PA?” 

There at Merlin’s desk was a woman and she looked shocked at his outburst.

“Sorry Sir, I am your new PA, I was asked to report here this morning.”

“No you’re not, my PA is a man called Merlin now where is he?” Arthur was angry and puzzled. He stormed out of the office and down to see his sister. She would know what this was all about after all she was head of human resources.

Storming past her PA, George, and straight into her office. “Morgana what the hell is going on? And why is a strange woman sitting at Merlin’s desk saying she is my PA?”

“Good afternoon Arthur, what are you on about?” Morgana looked at her angry brother and held back any other comment.

“There is a woman I’ve never seen before, sitting in Merlin’s office, saying she is my PA. I’ve only been gone two and a half days, what the hell is going on. And where is Merlin.”

“Calm down Arthur! I have no idea what you are talking about; I haven’t changed your PA. Just wait a minute.” She picked up her phone and called to another office.

“It seems Uther asked salaries and wages for a P45 for Merlin yesterday morning, he replaced your PA. Sorry Arthur I knew nothing of this.”

Arthur turned and left Morgana’s office, with his sister in hot pursuit straight down the corridor to the C.E.O.s office. Arthur walked straight in with Morgana at his heals. Uther looked up amazed that anyone would dare burst into his office.

“Arthur, Morgana what do you call this! If you want to see me, make an appointment.”

“Where is my PA? And why do I have some strange woman sitting in his office?” Arthur demanded.

Uther looked up at his son with a disdainful expression. “Your old PA was not up to standard, we had a conversation yesterday, and he agreed he wasn’t suited to the post and handed in his resignation. Sophia is a very good PA, her father is a good friend of mine. She’s highly suitable. Be thankful I could get her for you. Now get out of my office.”

“What! Merlin was a highly efficient PA, and there is no way he would have just left!” Arthur was shouting at his father.

“Are you calling me a liar? I don’t want to hear anymore of this. No get back to work.” Uther said dismissively. 

“Uther, why did you deal with this? It’s my department” Morgana joined in.

“As for you, be more careful who you hire in future; be glad I got rid of him before he caused any more trouble.” He glared at his daughter. “Now, both of you get out of my office. I don’t wish to hear anymore.

Arthur stormed back out and Morgana caught up with him as he called the lift.

“Arthur what are you doing?”

“Going to see if I can find Merlin, he hasn’t answered his phone since yesterday and now I know why. I’m going to get to the bottom of this. And if I find Uther has done anything stupid he’ll have my resignation.” 

“Call me Arthur. Let me know if he’s ok.” Morgana was genuinely shocked and worried.  
Arthur headed back to his car and drove as fast as he could to Merlin’s flat.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur arrived at Merlin’s flat at twenty to five just as Percy was leaving. The big man looked at Arthur and stopped to speak.

“What the hell are you doing here? Haven’t you done enough damage?”

“I’ve been away; I didn’t know anything about what happened until a little while ago. I’ve come to sort things out with Merlin.” Arthur looked at Percy “I love him I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.”

“Well I suggest you go away again. Merlin isn’t here. Leave him alone and keep out of his life.” Percy looked angry and disgusted.

“Tell me where he is I need to speak to him Please. It was my father I knew nothing.” Arthur was getting desperate.

“Is that why the cheque had your name on it? Just keep away Arthur and don’t ever come back.”

Percy turned to leave; he was just getting in his car when Arthur grabbed the door to stop the other man driving off. “Please I promise you I didn’t know anything, I wouldn’t hurt Merlin.”

“Well you have. Now move your hand or lose it.” Percy started the engine and pulled off.

Arthur stood there stunned then made his way to Gwen and Lance’s flat. Gwen opened the door; she tried to shut it when she saw who it was.  
Arthur put his foot in the way and grabbed the door. “Please Gwen I need to know where Merlin is.” He looked at Gwen her face was red and puffy she had been crying.

“Go away, leave him alone you’ve done enough damage….he might die because of you! Just go away.”

“Gwen…no please…what’s happened. I didn’t know what my father had done I promise you. I love Merlin…..please! you’ve got to tell me.”

As he tried to force the door open Lance came though and pulled Gwen away and punched Arthur in the face. “Go away, you heard my wife, and don’t come back.” He pulled the door shut.

Arthur put his hand to his face he had blood coming from his nose and split lip, but he didn’t care he wanted to know where Merlin was. What did Gwen mean was Merlin hurt?” he was rising his hand to knock on the door once more when the elderly lady next door spoke.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I’ve never, ever seen Mr Lance angry like that before.”

“I need to find out what happened to my boyfriend, he lives downstairs.” Arthur said to her.

“Would that be Mr Merlin, nice lad.”

“Please do you know, I must find him.” Arthur was beginning to panic.

“Well all I’ll tell you is there was an ambulance here earlier. I don’t know what happened but they went off with the blue lights and sirens going. Poor lad.”

Arthur waited to hear no more and ran down to his car and set off to the nearest hospital.

In the mean time Morgana had a phone call from Percy.

“Hello, great to hear from you, I missed you yesterday.” Morgana said, she and Percy spoke most days and met up at least twice a week. She was beginning to feel that this was her ‘one’.

“Sorry Morgana, I’ve called to say I won’t be seeing you again. I can’t. A family like yours is not a family I wish to have dealings with.”

“Wait…Percy is this about Merlin, because if it is, neither Arthur nor I knew about my father’s actions. Is Merlin ok? Arthur’s gone over there now.” Morgana was shocked.

“I’ve just seen Arthur, keep away the pair of you. I don’t believe you, there was a cheque for twenty thousand pounds signed by Arthur, he must have known. Just keep away. If Merlin dies I’ll never forget it, he was doing so well. Goodbye.” The phone went dead.

Morgana sat there, then picked up her phone and called her brother, there was no answer she left a message for him to call he back on her mobile. Then she left the office and went downstairs to see Gwaine. He had already left work. So she went into the records and found his number and called him.

“Gwaine where are you?”

“Home babe, it’s after knocking off time.” Gwaine’s voice drifted over the line. Morgana raised her eyebrows at the man’s laid back behaviour.

“I’m on my way over, don’t go anywhere it’s very important.” She put the phone down and went to her car.

As Morgana pulled into the parking next to Gwaine’s car she tried once more to get Arthur with no luck. So she went up to Gwaine’s front door and knocked.

“Hello Darling, what do I owe the honour, fallen out with lover boy and need a new man?” he leant forward and kissed her cheek.

“Gwaine this is no time for your silliness we have a problem.” Gwaine immediately listened, Morgana looked worried.

She told him all that had occurred and what Percy had said. “I can’t get hold of Arthur.”  
With that her phone rang.

“Gana, I’m at the hospital, Merlin’s here, they won’t tell me anything or let me see him. Percy won’t tell me anything nor will Gwen and Lance. The hospital told me I had to ask Merlin’s next of kin, but evidently that’s Gwen so I’m stuffed. All I know is that he’s in intensive care. Can you ring Percy he might tell you? Their all blaming me.” Arthur sounded very stressed.

“Sorry Arthur, Percy rand me and said he never wanted to hear from me again. I’m at Gwaine’s I’ll see if he can find out anything. You stay there.”

Morgana turned to Gwaine, “Well you heard, can you find out anything?”

“I’ll ring Gwen, she might tell me.”

They looked up the phone number and Gwaine tried to get hold of the couple.  
“I’ll put it on speaker, but keep quiet Morgana.”

The phone rand for a few times before it was picked up.

“Hi Gwen its Gwaine here, Look I’ve been hearing rumours about Merlin and wanted to check he was OK. Can you tell me?” Gwaine spoke to Gwen for some time.   
“I’m sorry Gwaine I’m not willing to say anything. It’s Merlin’s business. All I can say is he had been given a P45 and a cheque to go away, signed by Arthur.” replied Gwen.  
Gwen continued “Arthur turned up at the flat earlier and Lance hit him. I’m sorry but we can’t help you.

The conversation went on for awhile with Gwaine explaining at one point that Uther has sacked Merlin but no one not even Arthur seemed to know why. Once he put the phone down he turned to Morgana.

“This is a right mess. They blame Arthur for everything, and you must admit it looks bad. Come on you go home I’ll go to the hospital to see what else I can find out. I’ll try and get Arthur to go home.”

“No I’ll follow you and get Arthur; he must be in a state.” Morgana followed Gwaine out and into their cars.


	16. Chapter 16

When Morgana and Gwaine got to the hospital they went in separately, in the hopes that Gwaine would be able to get some information. Morgana found Arthur and got him to go home with her. He was distraught and wanted to go straight to see Uther. Morgana managed to stop him saying he needed a clear head to deal with his father. She cleaned up his face and got rid of the remaining traces of blood. His nose and lip were swollen but he didn’t care, He was so worried about Merlin, imagining all sorts of possibilities.

At the hospital Gwaine tried unsuccessfully to see Merlin, but was not allowed into ITU as it was next of kin visits only. When he asked for information he was referred to Gwen. He was at the door when Percy arrived and was let straight in; he was Merlin’s case worker after all. Gwaine waited for the other man to come out, but Percy wouldn’t tell him anything. Only saying Merlin should be alright but it was early days. Percy refused to say why Merlin needed to be in hospital, let alone ITU.

Gwaine rang Gwen once more and pleaded with her for information. Again she said it was not hers to give. When Merlin was able to decide she would contact him, if Merlin wanted her to. Realising he was going to get nowhere he went to Morgana’s to catch up with the others.

The next morning Arthur decided not to go to work, he wanted to wait until they had more information. Morgana said she would report him sick. Once Morgana got to work she went to see the employee who had got Merlin’s P45 for Uther. Unfortunately she knew nothing, other than Uther said that Merlin was leaving without notice of his own accord. 

Morgana then went to see Leon and had a private word him. Leon was surprised when he heard about Merlin leaving and went up to see Uther, using the excuse of checking that no charges were forthcoming, as leaving without notice was normally due to serious misconduct. Leon was told by Uther that it was by mutual agreement and no charges of any sort were in the pipe work. So they were no further forward. If Merlin said differently then he might have a case, but until then they could do nothing. 

Morgana was then called in to see Uther. He wanted to know what was the matter with Arthur. She said he wasn’t feeling well. Uther told her to tell her brother to make sure he turned up to work in the morning, and that he wasn’t having any son of his sulking over a PA. Morgana then asked about the cheque signed in Arthur’s name and why if Uther had authorized the payment he hadn’t written the cheque. Luckily Uther didn’t ask how she knew, he just said he had used one of the duel signature cheques Arthur had left for emergencies, when he was away, and it was just the first cheque to hand.

Uther warned Morgana about getting involved in things that weren’t her concern, which angered her. She pointed out that as head of Human Resources it was her concern. She asked for the references for the new PA, and whether Uther had followed procedure in having an interview for new staff. He threw her out of the office at that point threatening her with dismissal for insubordination.

The whole of the floor was quiet, and most felt unhappy about the rumours circulating about Merlin. He had been very popular and Sophia the replacement was not. Even though Arthur wasn’t there she didn’t appear to be doing anything except to try to get all the filing cabinets replaced. Stores told her she would have to wait for a docket to come through from Arthur authorising the change.

Gwen, Lance and Percy had held a meeting to decide what to do next. Gwen was reluctant to give personal details about Merlin and his admission to anyone. Especially as he no longer worked for Pendragon’s. She would like to find out what had happened, so she could get him to a solicitor. But until Merlin could tell her himself what happened, they had nothing to go on. Percy said he thought Arthur seemed genuinely surprised, and hoped that he was not involved in the sacking. Lance however said he trusted none of them. Gwen wondered whether to say anything to Gwaine, but as Lance pointed out they were all friends long before Merlin came on the scene. 

They decided in the end to leave things how they were for now. Gwen and Lance were going to visit Merlin and hopefully they might have a better idea of when he could talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITU is intensive care unit


	17. Chapter 17

Gwaine was working on the plan he and Arthur had cooked up to try to get back at Cenred, for his treatment of Merlin. Stage one was well on the way and with the latest events Gwaine was keen to get moving. Cenred had been paying one of the juniors, in Pendragons Development laboratories to try to find out about the progress being made on one of their top projects. Cenred’s company had been trying to achieve the same result and had been stalled.

Arthur and Gwaine had known about the mole for some time, but decided as they knew who he was, and could make sure he had no access to information, they would keep quiet. Now Gwaine would make sure he was passed some of the failed experiments, as if they were successful ones. That way Cenred would spend large sums on something that would never work. Both companies were heavily involved in green nanotechnology. Cenred’s company didn’t have the resources of Pendragon’s and this would have a detrimental effect on his company. This was just phase one. Arthur wasn’t worried if Cenred had to shed staff, as Pendragons was in a period of expansion, and could take up the slack leaving no innocent party unemployed. 

Arthur meanwhile went back to try to talk to Gwen once more, explaining why the cheque had his name on it. She still didn’t completely believe him and refused to tell him anything. But she did say if, Merlin wanted him to be told anything; she would contact him and took his phone number. He then went to work. When he got there his new PA immediately requested the new filing cabinets. and Arthur refused her request. He gave her a list of things to do and ignored her. He then went to see Morgana and Gwaine for an update.

His next visit was to see Uther where he demanded the return of the cheques he had signed for emergency use. They had been meant for payments that required two signatures, and he didn’t intend any others with his name on to be used without his expressed permission.

“I want the cheques back. I trusted you father, to use those cheques for specific purposes, and not to be used in any other circumstances.” He stood there waiting with his hand out.

“I don’t like your tone Arthur, I will return the cheques later but you need to think what you are doing. You can be replaced. I won’t have you talking to me like that” Uther was stunned by his son’s attitude.

“It’s not me who needs to think Sir but you, I want a letter from you by the end of the day, to say that you used a cheque signed by me without my permission, and why the cheques had been left with you in the first place.” Arthur was determined “If I don’t get it before I leave tonight you will have my resignation and I will go public. I also want those cheques at the same time.” He paused.

“Over my dead body, who do you think you are to make demands of me?!” Uther was now livid. Arthur would never have normally gone this far, even in important issues.

Oh I’ll make more demands. I have had enough, this time you’ve gone too far. For years I’ve put up with your ways, you are my father and I wanted to please you. But this is wrong! Don’t forget so you could keep me on your string you have been giving me a five percent share in Pendragons each year for a few years now.” Arthur glared at his father.

“You wouldn’t dare!” By now Uther was beside himself.

“I would dare! I have a thirty percent share of the company and will take it with me if I leave. You never know Morgana might be persuaded to add her six percent, could Pendragon’s take that hit…..I don’t think so. Remember five o’clock tonight. Oh one last thing, I will employ my own PA from now and the company can add an allowance to my salary to do so, please arrange the removal of my newest one from my office by the end of tomorrow.” With that he left the office.

As he left he was surprised to have several top executives come out of their offices and pat his shoulder. Nothing was said but clearly their argument had been heard and Arthur had support.

He hardly noticed what he was doing for the rest of the day but at five o’clock there was a knock on his office door.  
“Come in” he called.

His father’s PA Nimueh walked in the door she had worked for his father for years and very loyal to the older Pendragon “The CEO asked me to give you this, he said to tell you never to try anything similar again as he won’t tolerate further displays of insolence.”

“Thank you Nimueh.” Arthur opened the envelope and checked the contents “When you see the CEO, tell him I hope I don’t have to, Goodbye.” 

At six o’clock that evening Gwen was able to see Merlin awake, for the first time since he had been found. He was very weak, so she just hugged him and told him she was always there for him. He gave her a weak smile and was soon asleep once more. He was still ventilated and receiving some sedation. 

Gwen believed the whole incident had been unintentional. Gwen Lance and Percy had worked that out. Merlin must have got home from the office, after his dismissal, and had sat down stunned and shocked. He hadn’t thought of anything other than what had happened and why. Time had gone past without him being aware; they thought he had gone into shock. 

Merlin himself was surprised he remembered getting home, the next thing he knew was waking up in hospital that afternoon. Two days had past.

The hospital had concluded that due to the shock, Merlin had just sat there and not taken care of himself. His bladder had filled and without him catheterising himself the urine had back flowed into his kidneys, and he had gone into acute renal failure. Before he had been found the levels of potassium had risen affecting his heart rhythm. They wouldn’t know for sure until they spoke to him. But at the moment he was to unwell, and had a tube preventing him talking. Merlin was receiving haemofiltation, a type of dialysis, and cardiac drugs as he had for the past two days, and would be for at least another three days.

Merlin had also developed two pressure sores to his buttocks, as he had been in the same position for a long time before he was found. There was some concern he was going septic so he was being very carefully monitored. Gwen was told Merlin was at risk of something called multi organ failure so wasn’t out of the woods yet, but they had reason to be optimistic.

Gwen couldn’t believe her friend was once more so ill, just because someone had decided to sack him for no reason. It just wasn’t fair, after he had been thought so much and seemed to be getting his life back again. She was determined that he would stop seeing these people who had ruined his life once again. And that whoever was responsible would pay. It had taken them so long to get him back to a good place after his accident she wasn’t having new people come in and ruin their hard work. They were his friends and they would care for him.

When she got back home she found Lance had a visitor, and was surprised and angry to find Arthur Pendragon sat on her sofa. Lance had not gone with her to the hospital, as he had been working late. Arthur had arrived at their flat after work. He had spoken to Lance, who had eventually agreed he could wait for Gwen.

“What are you here for.” she demanded still upset from her visit to Merlin

“I wanted to show you something in the hope you would come to realise I had nothing to do with what happened, and that I love Merlin and who never harm him….please hear me out.” Arthur looked like he hadn’t slept for days

“Go on” Gwen said unwilling to be more encouraging.

“Firstly Please hear what I have to say and then ask what you want….I had no idea what happened until I got back from a business trip. I’d tried to phone Merlin several times the night before as well as in the morning, when I got to the office I found he had left. My father said it was by mutual consent…I didn’t believe it.” Arthur paused before going on “My sister who is in charge of personnel also knew nothing, nor did she know about the replacement…. I then found out my father had given Merlin a cheque signed by me.” Arthur took a deep breath. “That cheque was an emergency one left in case a duel signature was required, and was used without my knowledge. I have since forced my father into giving me this letter.” He handed Gwen the letter before continuing.

“I love Merlin, I had no part in any of this, as far as I can see my father acted out of bigotry, and because he had heard I was in a relationship with Merlin. My father won’t accept my sexuality. I have taken steps this afternoon to deal with that once and for all. Please tell me what has happened to Merlin, did he try……….has he tried to k…………” Arthur couldn’t finish asking the one thing he feared above all else.

Gwen looked at the note in her hand and then gave it to Lance. She stood and thought for a moment. For her none of this really changed much.

“I still can’t tell you anything it’s not my place. I became Merlin’s next of kin after his Mother died because he had no one else and he trusted me. We have looked after him through all his problems and he’s our best friend. You however have hardly been in his life long enough to love him like we do.” Gwen looked at Lance before continuing.

“We need to talk to Merlin before anything else can be said, Thank you for the letter anyway.”

“I would like it back please; I need it to deal with my father.” Arthur held out his hand. Lance reluctantly gave it to Arthur.

“As to what happened and whether Merlin tried to kill himself, after what happened at your company that day, we won’t know for sure until he can tell us. When he is able to speak with me I will let you know what information he wants passed on. Otherwise I thank you to stay away. I think you’ve done enough whether on purpose or not still remains to be seen. Now please leave our home.” 

Arthur stared at her, he had been so hoping to have questions answered. As he turned his shoulders dropped even further and he move slowly to the door.

Gwen looked at him and felt a small amount of remorse for what she had said.

“I will say that although his condition is serious the doctors are hopeful.”

“Arthur turned round tears in his eyes “Thank you…. Thank you so much, please when he wakes tell him I love him so much….” He turned and left.

After he had left Gwen told her husband what had happened at the hospital. He looked at her for awhile before saying:

“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh love,? I know we don’t know the whole story yet but it’s clear he loves Merlin.”

“No I don’t! You know how hard it was for Merlin last time, and how hard it was for us to bring him round. He and his friends hardly know Merlin and their acting like they are the only important ones. Even if he does love Merlin he didn’t protect him did he? He admitted he knew his father won’t approve. It’s as much his fault as his fathers. Let them suffer a bit, all of them. Hopefully then they’ll leave Merlin alone and we can get back to before.” Gwen threw herself into Lance’s arms.

“I don’t want him getting like he did last time” she sobbed.   
Lance looked thoughtful, and for the first time wasn’t sure if they were doing the right thing.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur went to work the next morning to find Sophia gone; so he thought he had better find himself a temporary PA. He still hoped that maybe, he could get Merlin back. But either way he wouldn’t fill the post unless he knew for sure. So his first job was to go and see Morgana. As he entered her office he found himself on the end of a hug. This was a surprise they weren’t the touchiest of families.

“I’m so proud of you Arthur, I heard how you stood up to Uther, and for what it’s worth, I will go with you if you leave, and so will most of the staff.”

“Thank you Morgana, it was a long time coming, but had to happen eventually, although I don’t expect it to end there. What I came to you about was a temporary PA. Could I ask you a favour and find someone from an agency.”

“Of course I will, do you think Merlin will come back, and have you found out anything yet?” Morgana was desperate for news.

“No, Gwen still won’t tell me anything, I only know that he hasn’t spoken to her yet. I don’t even know if he tried to kill himself, nor how long I’ll have to wait for information. Gwen said she will phone if he wants me to know anything.” Arthur was obviously distressed.

“Oh Arthur, do you think he did hurt himself?”

“I just don’t know, he’s the only one that does I suppose. If he hates me that would be bad enough, but it’s the not knowing, that’s tearing me up.” He sat down, no longer having the strength to stand.

Morgana asked George to get them both a strong coffee, and sat with her brother not knowing what to say or do. She was missing Percy, but at least she knew he was ok. Arthur knew nothing. What a mess. After they had their coffee Arthur went back to his office and got as much work done as he could. At least if he was busy he had less time to think. By lunchtime Morgana had found him a PA and he set her to work. All the time Arthur kept his mobile by his side willing Gwen to phone him.

At the hospital Merlin was still sleeping most of the time. Percy had visited and sat with the young man, and during a wakeful spell, and with the aid of nods and a picture board Percy managed to confirm what had happened. It was as they had suspected. Merlin was in an emotional mess. He clearly thought a lot of Arthur but didn’t know what to believe. Merlin fell back to sleep before Percy could explore it fully with him.

Percy went off for lunch, and came back later to find Gwen sat by Merlin. He heard her speaking to Merlin, and was surprised at what he heard. Instead of trying to find out what Merlin wanted, she seemed to be planting ideas in his head.

“Look Merlin, you need to get better, and you won’t do that with them around you. Make a clean break, they don’t want you, forget them and move on. I’ll look after you. Like I always have, you can trust me.”

Percy stepped away and thought a bit before going back; making sure Gwen would hear him approach. He was no longer as sure of things as he had been. Perhaps he had got to close to the situation, and been too willing to listen to Gwen. He knew Merlin was more than just a client to him. He had come too really like the damaged man and thought of him as a younger brother almost. The fact that Merlin had no living relatives somehow made everything so much worse. 

“Hi Gwen, Hi Merlin, I’ve come back to speak to you again. Look Gwen sorry to be a pest, but could I speak to Merlin alone please, as his caseworker you understand?”

“Yes of course, can I have a quick word first?” Gwen glanced at Merlin. “You don’t mind do you Merlin?”

Merlin shook his head. Gwen took Percy to one side. “Look Percy Arthur keeps bothering us, I don’t know what he’s up to. I think he’s trying to make sure Merlin doesn’t make trouble for the firm. Can you help us please? You know what these big business people are like; they think they can buy anyone. I don’t want them knowing anything.” Gwen looked so sincere. Percy was sure she was trying to do what she thought was right.

“Well Gwen now Merlin’s awake it’s up to him, but you can rest assured I will help him to make his own mind up, and protect him how I can. I don’t want anyone to take away his choices. Nor do I want him to feel obliged to meet people he doesn’t want to.” Percy kept his comments bland and ambiguous.

“Oh thank you Percy. We love Merlin and want the best for him. I’ll go home and come back this evening with Lance.” Gwen went back and kissed Merlin “Remember Merlin we’re your friends. Love you and see you later.” She waved as she left.

Percy took a deep breath and sat next to Merlin. For a few minutes he kept to safe areas, but soon started to ask what Merlin wanted to do. When he asked if Merlin wanted to see Arthur a look of uncertainty crossed his face, before he pointed to no on the picture board. Percy told him that Arthur had been trying to visit him and seemed worried. He asked again.

“Look Merlin it’s up to you, but make up your own mind don’t be influenced by anyone, it’s your life. You know Arthur better than any of us. It must be what you want, and no one else. I know he’s been in touch with Gwen. The hospital won’t tell him anything, as he’s not your next of kin, and he’s not been allowed to visit.”

Merlin looked surprised, and then using the board spelt out a question. Percy repeated what he asked before answering. Merlin put his thumb up indicating that was what he‘d asked.

“Yes Merlin, Arthur has been speaking to Gwen, so have Morgana and Gwaine. They seem very worried about you. They sat they knew nothing of Mr Pendragon’s actions.”

Merlin again spelt out a question, then looked once more at Percy, a frown on his face. Again Percy repeated what Merlin had spelt out. He didn’t want any mistakes. It seemed Merlin was under the impression that Arthur hadn’t tried to contact him at all.

“Yes I saw him at Gwen’s one day; he seemed very worried about you. Perhaps you got things muddled. Perhaps Gwen didn’t make it clear; she’s been very worried about you.” 

Merlin started to spell out more. Percy watched carefully. Merlin was looking very puzzled. After he finished they repeated the previous checks on understanding.

“Yes you can see Arthur here if you want too; I will call him for you. Are you sure that’s what you want?”  
Merlin pointed to the yes on the board. Then spelt out: ‘Now? Before Gwen comes back’

“Alright if that’s what you want, Do you want me to tell him what caused your admission?” Merlin pointed at yes. “I’ll go and do it, do you want me here when he comes?” Merlin indicated: yes. Percy went off to make the call. He had a lot to think about and perhaps he needed to re-evaluate things. He would decide after Arthur’s visit.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur was sat in his office trying to get some paperwork done when his mobile rang. Looking at it he saw it was Percy’s number. Taking a deep breath he answered it.

“Hello Percy”

“Hi Arthur, Merlin has asked me to ring you, he would like you to visit him in hospital.”

“Of course when!” the blonde was too scared to ask more.

“As soon as you can, I need to talk to you first but I’m at the hospital anyway.”

“Right, it will take me fifteen minutes I’ll come now.” Arthur only wished he could get there sooner.

“Don’t rush Arthur were not going anywhere. Ring the bell when you get to ITU and I’ll come out.” Percy hung up.

Arthur got up immediately and on his way out told his PA he was going out and may or may not be back that day. But he didn’t tell her why. Deciding a taxi would be quicker he flagged on down and was soon on his way. Getting to the hospital he ran up the stairs and rang the bell as requested. Percy came straight out.

“Hello Arthur, come this way.” He took Arthur into a small office to one side.

“Thank you for coming so quickly, before you go in I need to explain a few things. Merlin had indicated that he wants me to tell you what happened. But before that I want to apologise to you. I may have let my emotions rule my head in this case and for that I’m sorry. Merlin is a special person and I was angry at what happened.”

“That doesn’t matter as long as I can see him now. Merlin is the important one here.” Arthur just wanted to go and see Merlin.

“Merlin is awake now but still has a tube down for ventilation so he can’t speak. He is communicating by a picture board. We now know what happened to put him here.”

“Did he try to kill himself?” Arthur asked fearfully.

“No, I’m sorry you thought that. He has told me what happened and as I said on the phone he wants you to understand. He got home after being given his P45 and the cheque, he was in a state not knowing what to believe, seeing your signature was a shock.” Percy looked at Arthur.

“Like I told Gwen yesterday the cheque was left with my father for a very specific reason, which he chose to ignore. I showed Gwen the letter my father wrote for me explaining that.” Arthur protested.

“When did you show Gwen the letter?”

“Yesterday, but she still said she couldn’t give me information until she spoke to Merlin, she gave me the impression that she thought he had tried to…” Arthur just looked at Percy.

Percy was surprised but said nothing he needed to speak to Gwen. “Well anyway Merlin went into a shocked state and just sat there. He didn’t take care of himself as he should have and his bladder filled and back flowed into his kidneys, he went into renal failure. He collapsed. Due to the length of time before he was found the potassium built up and affected his heart. He also has a couple of pressure sores.” Percy looked at Arthur who by now was a white as a sheet.

“I’m sorry Arthur but you need to know. He’s on a type of dialysis at the moment and cardiac support. He’s also on a ventilator, he’s is awake although sleepy. He is still quite ill but as long as he doesn’t get septic he should be alright.” Percy could see that Arthur was genuinely shocked and upset by what he’d heard.

“Come on let’s get you into see him.”

Arthur followed Percy back thought the door and into intensive care, as soon as he saw Merlin he walked straight to his bedside and took hold of the other man’s hand.

“Oh Merlin……I’m so sorry…if only I hadn’t gone away or taken you with me.” His voice breaking with emotion.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur; he gently squeezed the other man’s hand. Arthur feeling the slight pressure gave Merlin a small smile.

“I love you Merlin, I’m sorry I would never have allowed my father to do that to you. I didn’t know I swear, the cheque was signed by me, but not to give to you.”

Merlin looked at Percy and moved his hand. Percy picked up the board and held it so Merlin could reach it. Merlin then slowly moved his hand spelling out words as he did so. He spelt out ‘I believe u’ 

Arthur bent forward and kissed Merlin on the forehead. “Get better my love, I ‘I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

Once more Merlin’s hand went over the board this time he simply said ‘I lov u’

Arthur broke down in tears and just sat holding Merlin’s hand. He was still there when Gwen and Lance came through the door.

“What is he doing here!” she asked the nurse.  
“He asked me to come. Percy called me.” Arthur said before the nurse had time to answer.

Lance whispered something to Gwen and she seemed to settle down. “Oh, ok if he wants you here.” Gwen went up the side of the bed opposite Arthur and kissed Merlin’s forehead. “Hello Merlin I’ve brought Lance with me this time.” She looked at Arthur. “Can you leave us for a minute? So we can both see Merlin. It’s only two at a time to visit.”

Arthur stood up and also kissed Merlin “I’ll be back soon love.” Merlin squeezed his hand.

Arthur went out to the waiting room and phoned Morgana and told her he had seen Merlin and what had happened to him. He was surprised to be told that Percy had rang her, and apologised for his earlier comments. Morgana was pleased but unsure whether she would be seeing Percy again or indeed if he wanted to renew their relationship.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur waited for Gwen and Lance to leave so he could return to Merlin’s bedside. He didn’t want to be away from his lover’s side for a moment. Arthur knew he had to go to work for awhile tomorrow, but desperately wanted to stay with Merlin as much as possible. After about an hour Lance came out and came into the waiting room, he seemed surprised to see Arthur there.

“I thought you’d gone home.” Lance said.

Arthur looked at Lance: “No I’ll stay longer; the nurses said I could stay for awhile tonight. They seemed to think I was helping to keep Merlin calmer.” Arthur looked at Lance not forgetting the other man had hit him. He didn’t know quite what to think of him. “How long will Gwen be?”

“She won’t be long. Look I don’t think she’ll like you being here.” Lance appeared nervous.

“Hard luck, sorry but Merlin asked for me, and I don’t intend to go anywhere. Please get it into your heads I won’t hurt Merlin. I’m going to stay around. Now he’s awake it’s up to him who he sees.” Arthur had no intention of being pushed out of Merlin’s life.

“Ok, keep your hair on, but we’ve been friends with Merlin for years and Gwen picked up the pieces last time. She’s very protective of him.” Lance looked uncomfortable.

“Good, he needs good friends as many as he can get. Look I’m not trying to get between you all, but I intend to be more than a friend to Merlin for a very long time, if he’ll have me. Can you try to get Gwen to understand that?” Arthur just didn’t want to argue. 

They both heard the ITU outside door open. Lance stood up expecting Gwen to come through the door. When she did he smiled at her and went to her side. Gwen glowered at Arthur when she realised he was still there.

“I thought I told you not to visit.”

“Merlin asked for me. Now he’s awake it’s up to him who he sees. Look Gwen we both have Merlin’s best interests at heart, let’s work together.” Arthur didn’t want to come between Merlin and his friends.

“Come on Gwen let’s get home. See you again Arthur.” Lance pulled his wife out and down the corridor. Arthur could hear them talking as they went. 

Getting up Arthur went back to Merlin’s bedside. Merlin’s body looked tense and had his head turned away.

“Hi Merlin, look at me.” Arthur spoke gently. “What did Gwen say? Did she upset you?” Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his. “Look Merlin we can all get together to help you. I know Gwen thinks I’ll hurt you, but I won’t I promise. They’re your friends and I accept that, don’t worry they’ll come round.”

Merlin looked up at Arthur and gave him a weak smile. Arthur sat down and just gave Merlin the time he needed to think. An hour later when Merlin had fallen to sleep Arthur left. But he left a note for Merlin for when he woke up. The nurse promised to show it to him. For the first time in days Arthur felt optimistic.

The next morning he rang the unit before going to work. Merlin had had a good night. He asked the nurse to tell Merlin he would visit at lunchtime. Then he went to the office. He had a meeting of senior staff that morning, including his father. The atmosphere was strained, and on occasion downright hostile between the two men, and Arthur was pleased when it was over. Everything Arthur brought up Uther tried to shoot down. Something would have to give. 

An hour later Arthur left work and went to see Merlin, he spent his lunch hour with the sleepy man. Before returning to the office, promising to return during the evening. When he got back to work he called Gwaine and updated him. Gwaine wanted to go with him that evening but Arthur said he would need to ask Merlin if he wanted to see him first. Gwaine was happy with that. The plan with the mole was progressing with the unsuspecting man having taken the bait and provided Cenred with the information. Now it was time for the next stage.

During the afternoon he had a phone call from his father about a business deal. His father was picking holes in everything Arthur had arranged with the client. Arthur answered all his questions and managed to keep his cool. But he knew Uther would not let anything rest until he thought he had regained the balance of power. This was something Arthur was not going to drop easily so it looked like a tense time for all. Arthur had been under his father thumb for too long and at last was flexing his muscles. Both Pendragon’s were stubborn and neither was in the mood to back down.

Arthur continued to visit Merlin twice a day and at the weekend spent most of the time at his lover’s bedside. Gwen and Lance continued to visit but avoided talking to Arthur. Percy was also visiting both as a friend and as his case worker. Merlin was getting better each day and on the Saturday morning the haemofiltration was stopped. Then in the afternoon he was removed from the ventilator. At last the young man could communicate properly.

As soon as the doctors left the young men alone Arthur took Merlin’s face in his hands and bent and kissed Merlin gently on the lips. As he did so Merlin lifted his arm and put them around Arthur’s neck and kept the other man there lengthening the kiss. They then sat and talked Arthur explaining everything to Merlin and answering all his questions. Merlin was very tired afterwards so Arthur went down to get a drink and let the other man have a rest. When he arrived back at the bedside he found Gwen and Lance visiting. 

Merlin was telling Gwen that he was going to continue to see Arthur. As he did so he saw Arthur at the doorway and held out his hand. Arthur walked forward and took the outstretched hand and squeezes it.

“I know you’re unhappy about us Gwen but we love each other, I still think of you as my best friends but you need to trust me on this.” Merlin looked up at Gwen. “I know what I’m doing I promise.”

Gwen looked down at Merlin her face unreadable “I’m sure you think you do Merlin, but don’t rush into things promise me. I don’t want you hurt again.”

“Some things Gwen are worth the risk. You will always be my friends, please give Arthur a chance.” Merlin’s eyes were moist.

Arthur looked at them all then spoke “Gwen, Lance I know Merlin means a lot to you but he also means everything to me. I don’t want this to be a battle.” He was very wary of the other couple and unsure of their motives but clearly Merlin thought a lot of them, and that was good enough for him to try to get on with them. 

“Well it’s your life Merlin, we can’t stop you, just remember we here when you need us.” Lance spoke for the first time since Arthur had returned. “Come on Gwen, let them have a chance to talk. We’ll come back tomorrow Merlin.”


	21. Chapter 21

To say Uther Pendragon was annoyed would be a gross understatement. He felt his son’s actions recently had been insubordinate and without precedent. Firstly the spending of company money on building works, to pander to one member of staff, then the fuss made when Uther had done the sensible thing and got rid of the man. Now he was taking time off to visit the idiot in hospital, all because Arthur fancied himself to be in a relationship with the man. What nonsense, anyone looking at his son could see he wasn’t a queer. Uther couldn’t understand it at all. Especially when his son had taken to challenging his own father’s decisions, and demanding all sorts of concessions. Then to cap it all, he dared threaten to split the company. Uther was sitting brooding in his office trying to work out how to stop all this nonsense once and for all. 

The more he brooded the worse his temper became. Eventually, with his son not in the office, he demanded his daughter’s presence. Perhaps he could get her to talk sense into to her brother. Morgana left her office and made her way to her father, dreading what was to come. She received a pitying glance from Nimueh, something unheard of before, Uther’s PA usually relished the rows between father and daughter.

“Ah, Morgana sit down.” Uther sounded fairly calm despite the rage under the surface. “I need you to do something for the good of the company, your brother seems to have temporarily lost his senses and we need to get him back on track.”

“What do you mean Sir?” Morgana always called her father Sir if she was expecting to have a row with him.

“This stupid idea he has in his head about that boy, it has to stop, and he’s getting carried away with it all. It’s not good for him or the company.”

“In what way is it a stupid idea? Before you got involved I hadn’t seen Arthur looking so happy, Merlin is good for him. Arthur deserves a life and you need to accept that.” Morgana wasn’t in the mood to listen to her father’s bigotry.

“My son is not a homosexual; he is risking his future on some silly whim.”

“Arthur has been telling you for years he isn’t interested in all the women you keep throwing at him. He’s not going to change now. Why can’t you accept him for what he is and be happy he’s found someone to love.” Morgana kept her voice steady hoping to get her father to see sense. “What is upsetting you most, that Arthur likes men, or that he’s started to stand up to you at long last.”

“You are as bad as him! I’ve given the pair of you the best of everything, and this is how you repay me. I suppose you support him in this silly threat of splitting the company as well do you?” Uther was getting more and more angry.

“The best money can buy as long as you didn’t need to spend time with us. You only gave him shares in the company to stop him moving to Baynard’s. And yes I’ve told Arthur I will go with him if he pulls away from you. Wake up father or you’ll lose your son.” Morgana stood up. “And I rather suspect you’ll lose half your staff as well.” Morgana walked towards the door.

“I give you until tomorrow to think things through, help me or go Morgana. You won’t find it such a good life without your over inflated salary. Think carefully.” Uther threatened.

Morgana turned as she went through the door: “You’re going the right way to lose all your family, think carefully yourself.” As she left she gave the astonished Nimueh a smile. The woman had obviously been listening in. “You might find yourself out of a job as well Nimueh, I’d get him to calm down if I were you.” 

Meanwhile a few miles away Lance was trying to talk to his wife she was getting very worked up about Merlin. “Look darling you can’t run his life for him. I know he has relied on you a lot since his mum died, and then the accident, but it’s good he’s finding his own way.”

Gwen had been crying “But Lance you don’t understand. His mum asked me to look out for him when she found she had cancer. I can’t let her down.”

“You aren’t, look he was only sixteen then, he’s done a lot of growing since then, anyway I don’t suppose she thought you’d take it quite so seriously you were only eighteen. Hunith would be pleased how well he’s done.”

“Don’t be stupid Lance! How can you say that he’s in a wheelchair! I haven’t looked after him at all.”

“That wasn’t your fault and you can’t keep him wrapped in cotton wool. I thought when you first met Arthur you were going to accept him. If you keep on like you are you will either make Merlin fall out with you, or ruin his chance of happiness. Don’t force him to choose.” Lance was worried about his wife and her reaction to Arthur.

“I can’t help it Lance, what if he breaks Merlin’s heart. I couldn’t live with myself.” Gwen started crying again.

Lance put his arms round his wife’s shoulders “Look love he’s an adult, he has to take risks sometimes. The best you can do is support him in his choices. He moved to London when you did because he loved you like a sister; don’t push him away by being possessive.”

“Is that what you think I am? I’m not, I want the best for him. You weren’t with him when he watched his mum die I was! It broke his heart, then all over again with Cenred. How much can he take, how much can I do to help mend him?”

“You can’t stop him living just in case he gets hurt again Gwen. Not only that, you’re letting it control you. Stop it, and stop it before you do things you’ll regret.”

Percy was also thinking things through; he was also worrying about Gwen and her need to control Merlin. He knew their history, Merlin had told him and he didn’t want the couple to fall out. He hoped Lance would step in as it was not really his concern. He had muddied the waters enough as it was. He was also wondering if he would be able to salvage his budding relationship with Morgana. He wanted to, but thought he had he ruined everything. Percy called into a florist on the way home, and asked their advice, and sent Morgana a display of purple hyacinths, the flower that signified ‘I’m sorry, forgive me’. He wrote a card with the same sentiment. For good measure he sent two dozen red roses as well. He now had to wait. 

The plan to get back at Cenred was progressing well. Cenred had met with his mole from Pendragon’s laboratories the week before, and had been given the research for their latest green nanotechnology project. It had been well worth the money. Cenred had just had a meeting with his head of department Valiant and his experts, and they advised to press ahead. He put as much as he dared of his budget into trying to beat his rivals to completion. It was a cut throat business, and he wasn’t going to be left behind. He had also heard rumours that the Pendragon’s were in the middle of a family squabble, which might make it even easier to take some of their trade. He had been approached by a firm from Eastern Europe about a large trade deal. They had tried to get hold of a large consignment from Pendragons but it seemed they hadn’t made the deadline to reply, the younger Pendragon was really cocking up, and so the deal had come to him. Again it was a bigger order than he was used to, but too good an opportunity to miss. So his factory was already getting the order up together. It had meant delaying some of their smaller customer’s orders, but they would have to put up with it. If this order was met and the new customers were happy, then they would be able to expand to meet all the incoming orders. Yes Pendragon’s loss was his gain. At least he thought it was. The one thing he knew was that you had to take a few risks along the way, unlike his father, who had built the company up from scratch but had be far more risk adverse.


	22. Chapter 22

Monday lunchtime Arthur went to visit Merlin again, and was please to find he had been moved to a plastic surgery ward. He was much better but would still be in hospital for some time. Merlin told him that they were going to treat his pressure sores. They needed to be cleaned and the surgeons weren’t happy to operate at the moment so they were going to use larval therapy to clean the wounds.

“I will regret this I’m sure but what is larval therapy?” Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed “You will regret it, but I’ll tell you anyway, they use maggots to eat the dead flesh and clean the wound.”

“Oh I wish I hadn’t asked, don’t tell me more I don’t want to know.” Arthur’s face was a picture.

“They work great, don’t worry you won’t need to see them. Anyway once that’s done they can close the wounds and slowly get me sitting again. It’ll take ages. I feel so stupid, it’s my entire fault I know the reason for pressure care but I sat there all evening and night like an idiot.”

“Merlin it was hardly your fault you were in shock! All we need to do is get you better and out of here. If you need anything, anything at all let me know. Look I need to get back to work I’ll visit tonight after work. By the way Morgana and Gwaine would like to visit is that ok?”

“Of course I’d love to see them. I hope they don’t think I’m too much of an idiot.” Merlin seemed quite concerned people would blame him.

“Don’t worry I think Uther is the bad guy here as far as everyone is concerned. By the way Leon can put you in touch with a good lawyer, you need to sort this out properly.”

“It’s not worth it Arthur, I don’t need the hassle, I’ll get another job once I’m sorted. Not as PA this time though.”

“You will do no such thing. You’re still my PA and don’t you forget it. Once you’re back you’ll work directly for me. The company will pay me I pay you, it’s sorted.” Arthur was annoyed Merlin thought he would be out of a job that easily.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Merlin demanded.

“We’ll sort it out once you’re better.” Arthur looked at Merlin and winked. Merlin blushed.

“Do you know what that does to me?”

Arthur laughed and winked again, then quickly gave Merlin a kiss. “See you tonight.”

Back at the office Arthur found Morgana sat in his office waiting for him. She told him what happened with Uther.

“You’ve got him worried Arthur, keep it up.”

“I will, in fact I’m fairly sure I will be on the move, whether I can set up on my own I’m not sure, but I have been approached by other companies in the past. I think time to move on.” Arthur sounded sure of himself.

“Well insist they take me as well. You can’t leave me behind with the old goat.”

“I’m off down to see Gwaine, you coming?” Arthur left the office not waiting to see if his sister was following. He knew full well she would.

Gwaine was please to see them and immediately asked how Merlin was. Arthur told them both and then said Merlin was happy for them both to visit. That out of the way Gwaine explained that Cenred’s mole had taken the bait and the dud information was now in Cenred’s hands.   
“Good. Something else has also happened that will help out mission. I was approached awhile ago by an Eastern European Company who wanted us to supply a large order. I was uneasy so started to check them out. While I was doing that they got impatient and Cenred got involved and took the order. Several of his smaller customers got delayed while he filled it and came to us. In the meantime my hunch was right. They haven’t got the backers to pay. I think Mr King has got himself a problem. If he invests heavily in the information he stole from us as well he might have just sunk himself.” Arthur was pleased this had happened without his deliberate involvement.

“That’s good news couldn’t have happened to a nicer man. Now what’s this I hear about you arguing with daddy?” Gwaine asked.

“Who me, or Arthur.” Morgana said looking all innocent.

“Both of you, well I never. So what’s next.”

“Well I’ll be going soon, whether to set up by myself or go to another company I don’t know. But keep it under your hat for now please.” Arthur looked at Gwaine “I’d rather it came as a surprise.”

“I bet you would, well I’ve got a great new idea for a development but I’ll keep it to myself for awhile shall I?”

“You do that Gwaine.” Arthur smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Gwen was still having major problems accepting Arthur; she could understand what Lance was saying, but felt she needed to protect Merlin. What would a man like Arthur Pendragon with all his wealth and status want with a man in a wheelchair with nothing to his name it didn’t make sense. She had spoken to Percy who also said she should leave Merlin to make his own mind up. Yet every time she saw Arthur she found her hackles rising. All she could remember was Hunith asking her to care for her friend. What would Hunith have made of the blond man? After much thought she decided she had no choice but to wait and see.

Merlin was led in bed getting bored he hated hospitals; he had spent too long in them over the years, first with his mum, and then his accident. Now he was back again. He tried hard to keep himself busy but he didn’t even have anyone to talk to. Why is it they seemed to think he wanted a single room? Was it for him or to keep him away from the other patients? He asked the nurses and they said it was so he could have privacy with his catheterisation but the beds all had curtains. Mind you it was nice when Arthur came so it wasn’t all bad.

The other thing to occupy his mind was the relationship between Gwen and Arthur. What was wrong there? They didn’t seem to get on but he didn’t know why. He knew Gwen didn’t trust Arthur but she didn’t know him like he did. He just wished they could become friends. He hated conflict. He was looking forward to seeing Morgana and Gwaine later as well, but hoped they didn’t stay to long he wanted the time with Arthur.

The man occupying so much of Merlin’s thoughts was sorting through his life and trying to do the best thing, There was no way he could work with his father but he hated the thought of leaving Pendragon’s. It would be so much easier if Uther would retire. He was in his late fifties but showed no signs of giving up. It appeared he wasn’t the only one thinking along those lines. 

The phone rang in Arthur’s office it was his Uncle Gaius. Not a real uncle but a lifelong friend of his fathers. Both he and Morgana had spent many a summer with Gaius and his wife Alice after Arthur’s mother had died. Gaius asked Arthur if he would be kind enough to come to dinner with them that evening. Arthur declined saying he was to visit his boyfriend in hospital. So the next Saturday was arranged. Gaius asked Arthur not to tell his father as he wished to discuss something privately. Arthur was curious. 

Unknown to anyone other than Uther there was one other partner in the business. Gaius was Uther’s doctor and old friend. Gaius had helped Uther out with some money years before and had received shares in the company as a result. He had never interfered in any way with the company so was very much a silent partner but he had also been hearing rumours of the family rift. So he started to make some discreet enquiries. As far as he knew only Uther knew of his share in Pendragons.

Gaius had had dinner with Uther the night before and had listened to his friend rant about his family and Uther had let his prejudices show. Gaius felt that Uther was being very unfair to his family. Over the years he had watched Uther change and become an embittered man. At the same time he had watched Arthur's career with interest and had seen him grow and develop. He knew that Arthur was more of a driving force than Uther appreciated. When Uther had said that Arthur was flexing his muscles Gaius decided to investigate further. After all he wasn’t getting any younger and selfishly didn’t want his savings in the form of Pendragon shares to suffer.

Saturday soon came round, Arthur visited Merlin during the afternoon and explained he had couldn’t come that evening, but that Morgana was planning to visit. Between them they decided that Merlin would ask Percy to visit in the hopes of getting the two people back together. Arthur arranged to visit the next day.

That evening Arthur left to visit Gaius and Alice going by taxi as always. He made a point of seeing them every few months and he liked the couple. They had been like real family to him and he had lots of fond memories of spending time with them as a child. Arriving he gave Alice a large bouquet of flowers and Gaius a bottle of fine whiskey before settling down for a meal. Alice was a fine cook and as always Arthur enjoyed himself. After a few glasses of whiskey Arthur started to relax.

“So Arthur you mentioned a boyfriend?” Gaius asked “Has your father accepted him.” Gaius was well aware of Uther’s views and wondered if that was the cause of the family rift.

“No he hasn’t, what’s worse from his view point is that Merlin is also in a wheelchair after a spinal injury.” Arthur was bitter.

“Ah, that wouldn’t go down well, how did you meet?”

They spent the next hour talking about Merlin and it was soon clear to both Gaius and Alice that Arthur was in love. Arthur explained some of the problems they had had and Uther’s role in Merlin’s admission. He didn’t mention Cenred as that was personal to Merlin.

“I’m afraid I’m going to leave Pendragon’s, father doesn’t know yet but I can’t put up with it anymore. I just need to decide whether to work for another company or force father, and sell my shares to set up by myself. The trouble with that is there is a chance Pendragon’s won’t manage to continue with that level of loss. I don’t want to force its closure.” Arthur was in a real quandary. 

“That would be a shame, it’s good of you to think that way, your father isn’t an easy man.” Gaius said.

“I know, but he is my father and that should count for something. That’s why I’ve stayed so long.” Arthur was clearly torn.

Gaius and Alice looked at one another and Alice nodded.

“There is another way you know.” Gaius said to the younger man.

“I’m willing to listen to any ideas. I’ve been trying to think of a way but getting nowhere”

“Now you must have quite a few shares now, what thirty percent?” Gaius said.

“Yes and Morgana has six percent, she’s willing to go along with whatever I do.”

“Well I, we have the answer, your father won’t be happy but he’s brought this on himself and it would safe guard Pendragon’s. You don’t know this but years ago I helped you father out when my parents died; I invested money in Pendragon’s. It was to be a loan but your father gave me shares instead. Now we want to retire and we need the income from those shares to help us be comfortable. And in the future I want to sell them. We have sixteen percent shares in Pendragon’s. Now that makes all our shares fifty two percent. If I back you and I’m happy to do so, that will give you control of the company.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in posting I've had no phone or internet access, hopefully now back. Thankyou for the PM asking about my welfare. It was nice to be missed.  
> ...............................................................................................................................................

Morgana arrived to visit Merlin with Gwaine. It was nice to see them again and before long they were laughing. Both his visitor’s told Merlin they could always contact them if he needed anything and the mobiles were soon out and numbers exchanged. Then Percy arrived, seeing that Merlin already had visitors he offered to go away but Merlin told him to stay. Before long Morgana and Percy were talking more to each other than Merlin. Gwaine and Merlin exchanged glances and grinned. When it was time to go Percy offered to walk Morgana to her car and the two left together. Gwaine hung back, after the others had gone he grinned at Merlin.

“Was that the plan?”

“Yes of course, it was silly them breaking up like that. It was nice to see you all.” Merlin grinned the visits success had cheered him up.

“You’re a kind man. I hope Arthur looks after you. Make sure you let me know if he doesn’t I’ll sort him out for you.” with that he bent and gave Merlin a kiss. “That’s the only one I know I'll get. Arthur’s the possessive type. If ever you fancy someone different you know where to find me, but for what it’s worth you made the right decision. I’m not the settling sort.”

“Thank you Gwaine, but Arthur might not be yet.”

“Oh he is, you’re a keeper for him, mark my words.” Gwaine ruffled Merlin’s hair.

“What is it with you guys and my hair! Anyway thank you Gwaine, You’re a good friend and if Arthur hadn’t have been there….”

“Yes I know, as I’ve said before always the bridesmaid never the bride.” With that he left. 

Uther called Arthur to his office the next morning. As he was let in by Nimueh she smirked at him, it was obvious she knew what the summons was about. Arthur walked in and his father told him to sit down. Arthur would rather have stood; the chair Uther had for other’s to use was hard and very uncomfortable. Uther preferred it that way to stop anyone staying to long. Arthur knew he had a nicer one hidden away for when he had important visitors. He sat down reluctantly.

Uther looked at his son as if weighing him up.  
“Arthur I won’t beat about the bush I’ve decided to retire. Now before you try to talk me out of it, hear me out.” Arthur was surprised, it looked like Gaius had done it. Keeping the surprised look on his face Arthur listened, as his father continued to speak.

“I’m not getting any younger and except for the recent problems, and I sorted those, you have proved yourself capable. I want to travel, there are countries we have branches in that I’ve never visited, and it would be good to see them. So I intend to hand over the company to you tomorrow. I will stay on for two weeks during the transition then leave. I leave the country a fortnight after that. There is no changing my mind, in fact as soon as we finish speaking Nimueh will send out a memo, to all our staff informing them, including the overseas branches. Tomorrow morning at nine o’clock the legal bods will be here and we can sign all the transfer papers.” Uther looked at Arthur.

“Thank you for your confidence father. I don’t know what to say.” Arthur was cheering inside, but he knew better than to let the other man see that. It was much quicker then he had expected, and far easier. It seemed his father wanted to save face and even put Arthur under pressure at the snap announcement. 

“As I said except for that business with the boy, you have proved yourself. That was an unnecessary episode, but had more to do with Pendragon stubbornness than anything else. It showed you were ready to stand and fight.”

Arthur wisely kept silent, obviously Uther had no idea Arthur was dating Merlin and visiting him twice a day in hospital.

“Now the details, I will continue to transfer the company assets to you, but instead of five percent a year it will be ten percent. At the moment you have thirty percent and your sister has six, she will continue to get one percent a year. What you don’t know is that there is a silent partner. I am not going to disclose who, or their share, however they are happy with the situation. Their dividend will be paid via their lawyers, to maintain that anonymity. They invested in the company before you were born, to enable me to expand and have never interfered. You will be told who they are once your share is higher than the combined shares of all others.”

Arthur nodded dutifully, secretly smiling to his self, good old Gaius.

“The only other thing you need to know is that you won’t be able to keep Nimueh, I know she is a great asset, but we are getting married and she is coming with me.”

Now that was a surprise to Arthur, and one he was glad of. The last thing he needed was a spy in the camp.

“Congratulations father, that is a surprise, but I’m pleased for you.”

“In return for the company I want you to tell Morgana, and then keep her out of my hair. I don’t want her in here shouting and causing a scene. I also expect both of you to be at the wedding and looking happy for me. I won’t see Nimueh slighted.” 

“Of course father, and we are pleased for you, you deserve some happiness. I will speak to Morgana as soon as I leave here.” Arthur kept reminding himself what Gaius had said. Let Uther keep his pride at all costs. “You will be greatly missed in the company; it will be hard to fill your shoes.”

“Thank you, son, I know you will make me proud, just remember head before heart. That is your only fault. If in doubt ask yourself what I would have done. You won’t let me down. Now we both have things to do. I will see both you and Morgana tomorrow evening for a meal.” With that Uther started to look at the paperwork on his desk.

Arthur left the office had gave Nimueh a smile “Congratulations you deserve each other; I hope you’ll be very happy.” He meant both parts of the statement.

Arthur headed straight for Morgana’s office and reached there just as he heard the screech of surprise. He walked in quickly to keep the promise he had made to his father.

“You sly old dog you how did you manage that!” She asked her brother as she threw herself into his arms. 

“I didn’t he called me the first I knew was this morning when he called in to his office.” Arthur decided to keep Gaius’s part to himself for now, at least until after he had spoken to him. 

“Did father announce his marriage as well?” Arthur asked.

“Marriage?” Morgana looked again at the email. “There’s life in father after all. Well at least we get rid of her as well.”

“Morgana, he asked me to keep you out of his hair, he doesn’t want you interfering. Nor do I. Say nothing but congratulations for now, let him keep his pride intact. If you say anything, say how he will be missed, OK. Oh and we both have to go to the wedding and look happy for them both. I for one am happy I wouldn’t have wanted her to stay here. He also expects us both for dinner tomorrow evening.”

“Alright brother, I can manage that if it gets rid of both of them. But I think you know more than your saying. You can keep your secrets for now, but once they’re gone you spill.” Morgana glared at him.

“Oh and two other things, Uther doesn’t have any idea I’m seeing Merlin, keep it that way until the legal bit is done. The other is after tomorrow you will be the Vice President, so you have a week to sort your replacement.”

Morgana was speechless and just stood staring at her brother.

“Morgana did you hear me”

“Yes, I just didn’t believe it….repeat it please.”

“You will be Vice President. Is that clear enough for you?” Arthur hugged his sister. “Who else would I have picked? And one other thing, organise the leaving do, and a collection for a wedding present from amongst the staff.”

Arthur went back to his office and asked the PA not to put calls through if they were to congratulate him, but thank the caller. He also asked her to put out an email thanking people in advance and saying he would speak to everyone at a later date.

Arthur used his mobile and rang Merlin with the news asking him to keep quiet about it for now. He promised to visit that night but said he wouldn’t have time that lunchtime. Merlin understood. He told Arthur he was going to theatre that afternoon for repair of his wounds and hopefully he would be going home in two weeks. Everything seemed to be working out at long last. Arthur was only able to make a quick visit to the hospital, due to his father’s summons but Merlin understood. 

The meal at Uther’s was as normal a difficult affair for the siblings with their father offering to set them both up with potential partners from the children of his business colleagues. In failing in that he then lectured them both on the need to establish links to benefit the business. In this aspect he hadn't altered. Both Morgana and Arthur were pleased when ten o’clock came round and they could escape.

The next morning Arthur and Uther signed the transfer documents. Arthur was now in charge. He wasn’t moving office until Uther left in a fortnight. The older man wasn’t giving everything up that easily. Arthur didn’t mind, it gave his PA chance to sort through all the paperwork and see what needed to move with him. The whole building as a buzz, everyone seemed very pleased with the new man at the top. Gwaine had hit him for not seeing him the day before as had several others. 

That evening the couple celebrated together. Merlin’s operation had gone well and so everything was working out. Arthur asked Merlin to come back as his PA as soon as his wounds were healed enough for him to sit in them all day. Merlin said he would consider but probably would now Uther was going.

The collection for Uther and Nimueh looked like it would break all records not because they were popular, but because people were pleased to see the back of them, and due to pressure from Morgana to donate. Everyone found her scary and couldn’t say no. The leaving party was scheduled for Uther’s last day and was already well organised. As well as staff from the company, customers and business associates had been invited. It was being held in a hotel that had a large enough conference room.


	25. Chapter 25

A week after Uther signed the documents of transfer; Arthur went to visit Merlin at lunchtime as usual. Merlin thought that if it wasn’t Arthur he would have said the other man look nervous, but Arthur was too confident for that.

“Merlin when you get discharged willyoumoveinwithme.”

Merlin was shocked “Speak slower, did you say what I think you said?”

Arthur went red “Yes I did, well will you?”

Merlin grinned “Ask me again, so I’m sure what I’m answering to.”

Arthur glared at Merlin “Will you move in with me?”

“Yes. Or rather you can move in with me, your flat is on the third floor, you might have lifts but you can’t use them in a fire, plus my flat has wider doors and is set up for my wheelchair.” He gave Arthur one of his widest happiest smiles which turned Arthur knees weak.

“Oh I didn’t think of that, your flat is smaller than mine. I’ll move in but we will need to look for something bigger for the two of us.” Arthur felt a fool he hadn’t thought things through properly, but it didn’t matter Merlin had said yes!

“Most of the flats my size had two people in, just because you have so many suits and gadgets.” Merlin protested. 

So it was decided Arthur would move in with Merlin, on Merlin’s discharge from hospital then they would look around for something bigger. Arthur would keep his flat on for now, to store all his stuff. Uther still didn’t know about Merlin and Arthur planned to keep it that way. Not because he was ashamed, but he didn’t want to subject Merlin to anything Uther might do. As soon as the newlyweds had left on their honeymoon he would let his father know. That way he would have time to calm down before they returned to the UK.

The day had finally arrived, and Arthur left work at three o’clock to go and collect Merlin from hospital. He had moved some of his things across the day before. Merlin was sitting in his wheelchair waiting when he got there, and the nurses gave them all the instructions and follow up appointments, and they were off. Arthur had used Merlin’s blue badge and parked just outside the hospital door and Merlin was soon in the car. Arthur put everything in the boot, glad his car was big enough to take the wheelchair.

Merlin was happy to see his flat once more and was quickly indoors. This time it was different, he was now sharing his space for the first time. Arthur had stocked the fridge the night before, and after giving Merlin a kiss put the meal, he had already prepared, in the oven to cook.

“I hope I’ve not invaded your privacy too much, but I’ve taken half the wardrobe and the lower draws for my things. Hopefully we’ll be moving somewhere bigger soon.” Arthur said looking lovingly at his partner.

“That’s fine; I haven’t got that much anyway, so there should be plenty of room. Just make sure you don’t leave the cap of the toothpaste and wet towels on the bathroom floor and we’ll be fine.” Merlin grinned at Arthur.

“Making demands already are you! Well in that case don’t leave dirty clothes everywhere, and don’t drink straight out of the juice and milk containers!” Arthur moved towards Merlin and ruffled his hair.

“Why do you do that? My hair won’t stay where it should at the best of times.” Merlin complained.

“I like the just got out of bed look on you, mind you it’s even better when you’re in bed.” Arthur smirked. “We have time before the foods cooked, how say you we christen the bed.”

“We’ve done that already remember.” Merlin replied grinning. 

“Ah, but not as a co habiting couple, that’s new.” Arthur laughed. “The food will be ages yet.” He leered.

“You forget Lance is coming to visit, behave, we have all night.”

“I don’t think I’m going to like having friends as neighbours.” Arthur made a sulky face.

Merlin laughed back “I’m going to sort myself out, and then we can have a cuddle on the sofa.” With that he wheeled himself into the bathroom.

He still hadn’t returned when the door bell rang. It was Gwen and Lance.

“Hi, we’ve come to welcome Merlin home.” Lance said.

“He’s sorting himself out, come on in and take a seat. He won’t be long.” Arthur smiled, trying to be polite.

“I should also say welcome to your new home, I saw you moving in last night.” Lance said “It will be a bit different for you living here. I expect you’re used to something bigger.”

“The only real difference is I’m sharing for the first time. It doesn’t matter where I live as long as I’m with Merlin.” Arthur was going to be polite if it killed him.

“I suppose so. Well it will be nice for Merlin.” Came Lance’s reply,with that Merlin came into the room.

“I thought I heard voices, hi guys, has Arthur offered you a drink?”

“Not yet, they’ve only just got here.” Arthur protested. He hadn’t intended to offer them one, hoping they wouldn’t stay long. He wanted Merlin to his self.

Lance at least had taken the hint. “Don’t worry Merlin we only popped in to say hello, we’ll stay longer another time, after all you guys probably need some time to settle in.”

“How about we come down tomorrow evening I’ll make you a meal and bring it down.” Gwen offered speaking for the first time.

“There’s no need Gwen, I can cook, why don’t you pop down in the afternoon for a chat. I expect Merlin will have a lie in tomorrow morning, and we have plans tomorrow evening.” Arthur said before Merlin could comment.

“That would be nice.” Gwen said clearly unhappy.

“Sorry Gwen, but we need time to ourselves; once Arthur has settled in we could all have a meal together, like we used to.” Merlin was trying to be the peacemaker.

“That sounds nice, well welcome home Merlin, come on Gwen, let’s leave these to lovebirds alone.” Lance smiled at everyone before guiding Gwen to the door.

“Bye, see you tomorrow Gwen.” Merlin said giving his friend a smile and hug.

“See you then, give us a ring when we can come down, we wouldn’t want to impose.” Gwen hugged Merlin back before leaving.

“That was a bit harsh Arthur.” Merlin said once the others had left.

“I’m sorry Merlin but it’s our first evening together and our first weekend. I want it to be for us. Special you know.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “I know they’re used to just dropping in, but now were together we do need our own space.”

“You’re right of course, but it will be hard for Gwen she’s used to just dropping in.” Merlin looked wistful.

“You’re not changing your mind are you? About us I mean.” Arthur asked putting his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. 

Merlin shook his head: “No of course not.”

“It will soon work out, and once we have a new place it won’t be so hard. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of visits from people, just not this weekend.” Arthur smiled down at Merlin. “I think our meal might be cooked, come and eat.”

The two men had a good meal which surprised Merlin “I didn’t expect you to be able to cook.”

“Why not did you think I bought everything in? I’ve lived by myself since I went to university. I’ve been looking after myself for over ten years I think I would have been dead by now if I couldn’t look after myself.” He looked at Merlin and grinned.

“Now who’s being sarcastic, old man, just because you’re older and therefore must be wiser and more talented? I’m only seven years younger than you. I know Gwen cooks for me most of the time, but I can cook. Not as well as you, I grant but I can cook.” Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed. “I hope you can wash up. I’ve just come out of hospital.”

Arthur started to laugh and then something Merlin said sank in. “Hang on a minute did you say seven years younger, just how old are you?”

“Twenty three, I know you’re thirty I was your PA remember, I had to find your passport when you lost it.”

“How can you be twenty three you’ve got a degree and worked for Essetir for nearly four years?” Arthur asked in disbelief.

“I went there straight from college; I did my degree in the evenings, in my own time, from Open University. Not all of us could afford University you know. Why does it matter? Anyway it’s my birthday next month so it will be only six years younger then.” Merlin replied with a grin.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re just young than I thought that’s all. I’m almost a cradle snatcher!” Arthur grinned to show he didn’t mean it.

“I grew up fast remember, anyway if you’re a cradle snatcher you’re my sugar daddy.” 

The two men laughed together. Arthur went to load the dishwasher and then realised Merlin didn’t have one.

“What no dishwasher! I’ll wash you wipe, fair division of labour.” Arthur retorted.

By the time they had finished to two men were laughing and joking about everything. The then decided to have an early night. It was a good job Arthur told Gwen not to visit until the afternoon as neither of them was dressed before one o’clock

The weekend flew passed as they settled in together. Arthur was up at six thirty on Monday to get ready for work. Merlin got up with him and prepared breakfast as Arthur showered.

“Yummy scrambled eggs on toast, which makes a change from a quick bowl of cereal. I might keep you around.” Arthur kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Don’t do too much today I’ll bring us a take away back tonight. I should be back by six. If you need anything ring my mobile ok.”

“I’ll be fine; Gwen will call in at lunchtime. She said she would. Don’t worry.”

“Just make sure you get on the bed every three hours for an hour, you heard what the doctors said. We don’t want you back in hospital.” Arthur was worried about Merlin. He would have liked to pop back at lunchtime but he knew he wouldn’t have time, due to meetings.

Merlin gave Arthur a kiss before he left for work. Then went and washed up, before having his shower.

Arthur drove to work and soon settled in to the routine. He had loved the weekend and hoped that Gwen took the hint and didn’t keep turning up unannounced. But then she was popping in to check on Merlin in the day, so he supposed he should be grateful. He got his PA to contact all the agencies to see about wheelchair friendly places for sale in the area. He didn’t mind travelling as long as it wasn’t too far.

Mid morning he had a phone call from Cenred King who said he was ringing to congratulate Arthur on his new status. However Arthur knew better and it wasn’t long before the other man had swung the conversation to other matters.

“We are doing very well at the moment. I dispatched of a multi million pound order early last week, and it looks like we’ll be getting repeat orders. You missed out on that one, too distracted by your twink and missed the boat didn’t you. Good job Uther got rid of him from all accounts.” Cenred sneered down the phone. 

Arthur couldn’t resist replying.”Was that the Eastern European deal? No I didn’t miss it. I did some checking it looked like they didn’t have the funds in place to pay. We try not to collect bad debts. Thank you for some of your regulars; they contacted us when you couldn’t fill their orders in time. It looks like we might keep them to.”

It went quiet on the other end, and before Cenred had time to recover Arthur added. “Oh and Merlin will be back, he’s just been in hospital, he’s too good to lose. Look I’d better get going; I’ve got lots on today. Bye.” Arthur grinned to himself. He wondered whether King had believed him, but he was sure the other man worry. Cenred would know for sure, when he didn’t get paid.


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur loved going home every day and finding Merlin waiting for him. Merlin in turn was getting used to having Arthur around and altering his routine to cope with Arthur’s needs in the morning. They loved curling up on the sofa together watching old films most evenings. Merlin was a good influence on Arthur making him relax after work. Arthur in turn helped to build Merlin’s self confidence.

A week after Arthur moved in Percy had visited them and explained a few things to Arthur that he hadn’t known before and had been a great help. He even offered to visit new properties with them if they wanted a more experience eye.

A work, when Uther left the building for the last time everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Uther and Nimueh were married three days later with both Arthur and Morgana present. Four days after that Morgana and Arthur saw their father and his new wife off on their honeymoon cruise. Uther was still unaware of his son’s new partner.

At last Arthur could settle in to his new office, getting rid of the uncomfortable chair he hated so much. He turned the desk so he could see the view. He had also settled into his new home life. He felt that now he could truly make the changes to the firm that he felt were desperately needed. Work once more had become enjoyable and a challenge.

In his home life Arthur loved the domesticity of cooking for two and then washing up together. He was even getting used to Gwen and Lance calling in. Although it still annoyed him how often Gwen felt it necessary to come to the flat.

Merlin was regaining his upper body strength, and they had even gone out for meals on a couple of occasions. Merlin was gradually increasing his time sitting up as his scars toughened. They were sat together one night looking through some property details when Merlin completely threw Arthur.

“Have you ever thought about children? Of your own I mean.” He asked looking at Arthur.

“No not really, well it has crossed my mind I suppose, but not seriously why?” Arthur just hadn’t been expecting that.

“Well we’re looking at moving, if you wanted children it might be sensible to move once instead of twice. I just wondered if we should widen our criteria.”

“Yes I suppose it would, do you want kids?” Arthur looked at Merlin. He hadn’t thought of children with Merlin.

“It would be nice, but only if you wanted them as well. People in chairs do manage quite well. I know several people from hospital who had kids after their accidents. They used to visit us to show how your life plans don’t have to change just because you can’t walk.” Merlin’s voice had a strong hint of enthusiasm. It was obvious to Arthur that children were important to Merlin.

“Well I’ll give it some serious thought, would you be happy to be the care giver? Only I can’t give up on the company now.” Arthur asked, just clearing things up between them.

“Oh yes, no problem. But only if your committed to the idea. We needn’t do anything yet. I just thought it would make sense before we moved to think about it.” The twinkle in Merlin’s eyes betrayed how important this was to him.

Over the next few days Arthur thought about children, and the more he thought the more he liked the idea. Then he started to think about the possibilities, adoption or surrogacy. Then how long should they wait, they hadn’t know each other long so they should wait for awhile, but then he was thirty he didn’t want to wait too long. He would also insist on marriage, no child of his would have unwed parents. That thought made him smile, here was he a gay guy breaking the old established rules, but still wanting his child to be part of a married family unit. Marriage was always on the cards for him he just hadn’t talked about it to Merlin. One thing was sure Merlin was right about the new home, better to move once.

At work his mind kept drifting to the thought of a child, and he had to pull himself back into work mould. It was bad enough for Morgana to notice, and he didn’t want her to get wind of what his thoughts were. So to put her off guard he invited her and Percy for a meal the following weekend. All his friends including his sister had kept away giving the two men chance to settle in, so it was a nice idea to have them round now they had had some time together. Arthur also invited Gwaine and Leon. He would explain to Merlin when he got home, he was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Arthur was right Merlin didn’t mind, in fact he thought it a good idea. So not to cause any bad feelings they invited Gwen and Lance on the Friday night, deciding to keep the two groups separate for now. Friday night went reasonably well, although Arthur still felt like he was on trial. But at least the meal went well and Lance relaxed enough to crack some jokes. Gwen still seemed reserved but Arthur made a point of being as charming as possible.

Saturday evening was a complete success with everyone enjoying themselves and a great deal of laughter occurred. It had turned in to a three way celebration of the men’s moving in together, Arthur’s new job and Morgana’s promotion. It was the early hours before everyone finally left, but they all helped with the washing up before they left.

Sunday morning the men had another lie in and got up just before noon. At one o’clock Gwen arrived on the door to ask if the party went well. Merlin had answered the door and let Gwen in. She stayed for over an hour until Arthur told her they were going out and needed to get ready. She left reluctantly, and Arthur took Merlin out to a couple of estate agents, even though he had no intention of going out that day. On the way back home he called in to his old flat to pick up a couple of clean shirts, as he was running out. Merlin promised to call his laundry service on Monday to arrange a pick up from the flat. That evening Arthur spotted the cheque Uther had given Merlin tucked behind the clock. 

“Merlin you need to bank this.” Arthur waved the cheque under Merlin’s nose.

“I thought that had been ripped up. Give it here.” Merlin demanded.

“No, put it in the bank the firm owes you compensation for how you were treated. Take it please.” Arthur pleaded. “I want you to, it’s the least we can do, that and give you your job back when you’re ready.”

“But Arthur I don’t want it, it brings back bad memories.” Merlin wished he had spotted it first.

“Buy yourself some driving lessons and an adapted car, if you don’t use this I’ll pay for them personally anyway. The cheque has been recorded correctly in accounts as compensation and been documented as such by the legal team. So please let me bank it for you tomorrow.” Arthur wasn’t about to take no for an answer. “You didn’t get anything from your accident, Pendragons won’t act the same.”

“Put it in then, but I don’t like it.” Merlin felt angry at being forced.

“Look love I know you don’t agree with me, but you need to get yourself more mobile, particularly if we’re going to have kids. How else will you get them about?” Arthur waited for the reaction.

“You want children!” Merlin exclaimed, his face showing how much he wanted them.

“Yes, I told you I’d think about it and I have, I love the idea, but we need to get ourselves settled somewhere better first and settle down a bit. We need some time to ourselves first. So I though give it a year then we can start sorting it all out. We need to decide on either adoption or surrogacy, among other things.”

Merlin wheeled himself closer to Arthur and held out his arms for a hug. “I wish I could just grab you and hug you sometimes.”

“Only sometimes? I want to hug you all the time, that’s one of the reasons we need to wait a year. So I can just hug you, without worrying about what the kids are doing. Now all we need to do is find the right place.”

“I’ll get on the computer tomorrow; you own your flat, how much is it worth? We need to have some idea what deposit we can get together. I have about ten grand left in savings from Mums estate, and if I don’t get a car then there’s that money to.” Merlin was getting excited.

“Don’t worry about the deposit, my mum left me money, besides I do earn rather a good amount you know.” Arthur laughed. “And you need a car so forget it. Also you keep your savings for now. I reckon with the flat and what I have we have enough for a decent place. Look at about seven fifty range properties.”

“Oh no, I help pay I’m not going to be a kept man, and by seven fifty you mean seven hundred and fifty thousand? That’s masses of money. We can get something cheaper.”

“No you won’t, not in the area we need to look. I want you and my children to have a decent home. I don’t mind spending twice that for the right place.” Arthur insisted.

“Oh I have got myself a sugar daddy!!” Merlin said in mock excitement and in a childlike voice.

“Yeh well, I don’t know about that. Does that make you my twink?”

With that Merlin threw a cushion at him and a fight started.

The next morning after Arthur had gone to work Merlin went to destroy the cheque and found it gone. Looking in the draw they kept their papers in he found his pay in book gone. “Sly dog” Merlin muttered under his breath.

Then he got on the computer and started looking at what was on the housing market suitable for them. He was unpleasantly surprised at the prices being asked.

Meanwhile at the office Arthur had received a visit from Gwaine. Gwaine had heard on the grape vine that Essetir had hit problem with their newest nanotechnology project. It seemed that Cenred had used the information leaked to him by the mole. They had now found, as Pendragon’s had before them, that it was flawed. They had to go back to square one, since they were unsure where it was the leaked work or something they had already done before they had a lot of work to check. It seemed that Essetir was in real trouble. They had floated on the stock market the year before, and their shares had just plummeted. Cenred King was in trouble and was having to fight for survival. Essetir had also lost several long term contracts to Pendragons. Arthur was pleased, but needed to wait before striking the final blow. 

When Arthur got home that night he was faced with several particulars for properties that Merlin had found. After supper they sat and went through them. Each of them had good points but none were quite right. Then the men sat down and wrote a list of all the things they must have and those they could compromise on or alter if necessary.

They obviously needed a wheelchair friendly property on one level. Also the doors needed to be wide enough. Things that could be altered included a kitchen that had low height work surfaces and sockets. They had already said they needed at least three preferably more bedrooms and that the master needed an on suite of decent size and if possible with a smaller room attached for various requirements of Merlin’s. They also needed parking for two vehicles near the home and a garden. They decided to widen their search area and also use a house finding service to help them. 

Within a week they had a list of three likely properties, so the next weekend went out to view taking Percy with them. The first was nice but was stretching Arthur’s travelling time longer than he wanted. It also needed a lot of alteration. It was five bedrooms but two were on a second floor. The second had only a very small garden and neither really liked the layout. The final one had more potential. It was a barn conversion, or rather a stable block conversion near Sevenoaks in Kent. It had been converted with a wheelchair user in mind. The previous owner had MS but needed to move into a nursing home due to a worsening condition.

It was dated inside and the kitchen and both the family bathroom and the on suite needed replacing. It had four bedrooms, and best of all the master had a dressing room attached that suited Merlin’s needs. There were three reception rooms, the kitchen that was a good size and had a utility room attached. The garden overlooked open countryside and had lovely views. The building its self was one side of a three sided yard with two other conversions already occupied. At the end was the original barn and across from the one they were looking at was a similar low building. The yard in-between had plenty of hard standings allowing for four vehicles per dwelling with the gardens at the back of the properties. 

It wasn’t very far to the nearest village, which had a shop, butchers, pub and junior school. There was a railway station in the next town if Arthur wanted or it was close to the A2 for easy driving.

They both liked the property and met one of the other owners who seemed helpful and pleasant. They went home to think it through. A couple of days later they went back after Arthur got home from work, for a second visit before putting in an offer. It was more than Arthur’s original figure and Merlin complained about spending so much, especially as it need work doing on it. But Arthur won him over. Their offer was accepted and the sale went through quite quickly, Arthur flat had been put on the market and was bought within a week so there were no delays.

To celebrate Arthur took Merlin out for a meal to his favourite restaurant. They had a wonderful meal and then Merlin got the surprise of his life when Arthur got down on one knee. He took Merlin’s hands in his and looked up into the eyes he loved so much.

“Merlin Emrys you are the best thing that has happened in my life, and I cannot see a life for me, without you in it, will you do me the honour of marrying me, and becoming my husband?”

Merlin looked at Arthur, not believing that Arthur had proposed in a crowded restaurant in such a public manner. 

Merlin looked straight into Arthur eyes and nodded, speechless for a moment before replying: “Oh yes please” then he leant forward and threw his arms around Arthur’s neck as all the customers applauded. 

Arthur stayed there for a moment, returning the hug, before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small box, opening it he took out a gold band and slipped it onto Merlin’s finger.

“You have just made me very happy, thank you” he gave Merlin a kiss.

They went home and celebrated in a more private way together. Then Merlin went to this bedside table and took out a box, which Arthur knew contained his personal treasures and memories. Merlin removed a gold band and taking Arthur’s hand placed the band on Arthur’s ring finger. It fitted perfectly.

“That was my father’s wedding band. I’ve never been able to wear it, it doesn’t fit me. Will you accept it as my ring to you? It is the only thing I have of my father’s except for a couple of photos. I feel as it fits perfectly it is meant to be.” Merlin had unshed tears in his eyes as he spoke.

“It would be an honour.” Arthur replied and drew the other man into a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day Merlin told Gwen, Lance and Percy his news. Percy was overjoyed as was Lance. Gwen smiled and hugged Merlin before saying “If he hurts you he’s dead. I hope you’ll be very happy and I’m pleased you found someone.” Merlin knew she was not being completely honest, but at least she wasn’t being totally hostile.

Arthur arrived at the office and told Morgana the news. She was overjoyed and immediately told everyone else in the building, and before the end of the day had a collection going for a present. Arthur rang Gaius and Alice and told them. They were happy for Arthur and then arranged for Arthur to bring Merlin over at the weekend for a meal so they could meet him. 

 

Arthur then rang his father, who was now in Jamaica, and told him that he was getting married to someone who he loved with all his heart. Uther was surprised.

“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone. I’m glad you have got over that stupid phase and have found yourself a good woman. I was worried for a bit that you were becoming attached to that cripple boy.”

Arthur counted to ten under his breath. “Father I was not going through a phase I told you that ten years ago. I had hoped you would accept that. I am marrying a man and it is Merlin Emrys. The date has yet to be set but I hope you will attend.”

Uther slammed the phone down without speaking.

Within an hour Arthur received an email which was short and to the point:

I made a gross error in judgement in handing over the firm I worked so long and hard to build, to a person of such poor judgement. We will not be attending this farce you call a marriage, nor will I dignify it by accepting it as such. You are an abomination before God. You will hear from my lawyers in due course regarding your present situation as CEO of my firm.

Arthur wasn’t surprised, but he had been unwilling to hide his relationship. He contacted the company lawyers and spoke to the senior lawyer. Who told Arthur that the contract his father had signed was iron clad, and his father had no grounds to withdraw from the agreement, unless the silent partner backed Uther. If he did then there might be a small chance that Uther may get a court to agree with him. But he would have to have grounds other than Arthur’s choice of a life partner. 

Arthur then phoned Gaius once more and informed him of Uther’s response. Gaius said he was still backing Arthur and not to worry. Arthur also went and told Morgana warning her she might be hearing from their father. As he was speaking to her she received a phone call from Uther. He left the room; he could hear Uther shouting at his sister. Half an hour later Morgana came to see him.

“That was either brave or foolish I’m not sure which, what made you ring Uther, you knew what he would say.” Morgana looked at Arthur before sitting down opposite him.

“I had a good idea how he would react, I won’t hide my marriage plans, I’m not ashamed of Merlin and Uther will have to accept that.” Arthur sounded resigned.

“He’s told you he wants the firm back?”

“Yes, I’ve checked with the lawyers they say he’s had it, the paperwork was iron clad.”

“He told me there’s a secret partner that will back him to get you out. Did you know about that?” Morgana sounded worried.

“Yes, I already knew there was a silent partner, I knew that before I took over, he told me.” Arthur looked at his sister waiting for the explosion.

“You knew and didn’t tell me!”

“Yes the silent partner approached me, he didn’t want his name known and I have to accept that, but he will back me in this. I have already spoken to him.”

“You kept that quiet Arthur, are you sure he will back you? You know how persuasive Uther can be, what makes you so sure.” Morgana demanded.

“I’m very sure. I will speak to him again and ask if I can tell you his name, but until then you are just going to have to trust me. I don’t regret telling father. I won’t start my life with Merlin hiding our relationship.”

“Well Arthur you’ve got balls I give you that.” Morgana smiled “He won’t forgive you or the mysterious sleeping partner.”

As soon as Morgana left his office Arthur got on with his work and was pleased when five thirty came round and he could leave the office with a clear conscience. Merlin was cooking supper, pasta one of the few things he admitted being able to cook. Arthur was please to get home and was pleasantly surprised how nice his supper was. 

The end of the week soon came round. Arthur was finding his new position a challenge but he was enjoying it immensely. He had arranged with Merlin that they would go to see Gaius and Alice Friday evening. That way they would have the weekend to their selves. Merlin was going to get ready before Arthur got back so the blond could get straight in the shower when he got back. 

By careful planning they were on their way by half past six and reached the couples house by seven. There were two steps to get Merlin’s chair up, but that proved no obstacle as Merlin had a portable ramp that Arthur had put in the boot of the car. Merlin was scared, he knew from what Arthur had told him that Gaius and Alice had been very close to Arthur when he was younger. In fact almost like parents to him, although they were not related in anyway. He wondered what they thought about Arthur getting engaged to a paralysed man. Arthur had reassured him they would love him but he still couldn’t relax.

Gaius and Alice were older than Merlin had imagined, both had kindly faces and immediately tried to make him feel at home. Merlin thought they were more like grandparents than parents and liked then from the start. They had a lovely homely house and Alice had cooked then a traditional roast beef dinner. Something Merlin hadn’t had since his mother had died. It had always been their favourite. It made him feel quite sentimental as the memories flooded back he went quiet. Gaius soon picked up on it and asked Merlin if he was ok.

“Yes thank you, the meal brought back memories; it was our favourite meal when mum was alive. You cook it just like she did.”

“When did she past?” Gaius asked softly.

“When I was sixteen, she had cancer. We had been on our own for years dad died when I was little. I miss her.” Merlin’s eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

“Sorry lad I didn’t mean to upset you. I must have been hard.” Gaius put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin’s on his own he has no relatives, a friend helped look after him. He’s done very well for himself. He got his degree with Open University.” Arthur told them hoping to change the subject.


	28. Chapter 28

It wasn’t long before Alice got out the photo albums and was showing Merlin the photos of Arthur and Morgana when they were younger, embarrassing Arthur in the process. In amongst the photos was a loose one. Arthur picked it up and looked at it.

“Who’s this Uncle Gaius?”

Gaius took the photo and it was his turn to look sad. “That’s our daughter.”

“I didn’t know you had any children!” Arthur was clearly shocked.

“We haven’t seen her for twenty six years, you probably wouldn’t remember her Arthur, you were only four and we didn’t see a lot of you then. We had a silly argument and she ran off. She was only seventeen. We spent years looking for her, your father helped. But we still don’t know to this day what happened to her.” Gaius looked at his wife.

“It was so silly, we blame ourselves, and it would be nice to know what happened, even if she didn’t want to see us.” Alice looked at Arthur. “We never mention her it’s painful.”

Arthur was shocked that he didn’t know something so important. “I’m sorry Gaius, Alice, have you tried recently; with all the computer search sites it might be easier. Would you like me to try?” Arthur offered, looking at their faces he so wanted to help.

“We haven’t tried for several years; we think she must be dead. If only we …..” Alice’s voice trailed off.

Gaius looked at Arthur “You’re too busy boy, with your new responsibilities but thank you.”

“I could try, I’m not back at work yet and it will give me something useful to occupy my mind. Give me her details and I’ll give it a go.” Merlin offered.

“That’s very kind of you, if you’re sure. We would like to know, we could have some peace then. I’ll get you the poster we had printed and the information we collected for the police before you go.” Gaius and Alice both smiled at him. “It’s so kind of you.”

The rest of the evening went very well with Merlin making a big hit with the couple. They could see how good he would be for Arthur. Merlin liked the older couple and felt at ease with them. By the end of the evening it was hard to believe they had met for the first time that day. As they started to get ready to go Gaius went off to get the details for Merlin. Gaius handed his the envelope.

“There’s a picture of Hunith in there. She will have changed I dare say.”

Merlin’s face went pale. He opened the envelope with shaking hands and looked at the photo. “That’s my mum!” he looked at the older couple in shock. Arthur rushed to his side.

“Are you sure Merlin?” Arthur couldn’t believe it.

“Of course I’m sure; I’ve got a wedding photo of her and dad at home. She was nineteen then.” He reached into his jacket pocket and took a photo out of his wallet. “That’s a photo of them just before dad died.” He handed Arthur the two photos.

Gaius and Alice moved forward and took the photos from Arthur with shaking hands.

“She’s dead! We found her too late,” Alice started to cry and hugged her husband. Gaius looked at Merlin. 

“You’re her son. Our grandson………….oh my boy, my boy.” He took his crying wife’s hands and moved toward Merlin. 

Merlin looked at then unsure what to do. He looked up at Arthur his eyes full of uncertainty. “She cried whenever I asked, she wouldn’t talk about them.” He then looked at the older couple “You hurt her….I don’t know what happened but you hurt her.”

He turned to Arthur “Take me home please.”

“Merlin I think we need to sort this out love. Listen to what they have to say.” Arthur was shocked but he knew Gaius and Alice wouldn’t have been completely to blame. 

“No, not tonight, take me home please. I can’t do this now.” Merlin was clearly in shock.

Arthur looked at Gaius and Alice. “I’ll take him home, we’ll sort it out I promise, and he’s not going anywhere, neither are you. I think it’s best if you both have some time.” Arthur put his hand on Gaius’s shoulder and kissed Alice. “I’ll ring you in the morning.”

With that he took his shocked fiancée home. Merlin took his photo from Gaius’s hand as he left. On the way home Merlin didn’t say a word and Arthur helped him back into the flat. He put on the kettle, a hot drink might help and anyway it gave him something to do.

“Merlin, go and sort out your bladder, then we can have a cuddle and calm you down.” He knew Merlin had to take care of himself first; he couldn’t risk Merlin becoming sick again.

Merlin turned and without saying a word went into the bathroom. He was in there for over half an hour before coming back out. He had obviously been crying. He wheeled himself towards Arthur. Arthur helped him onto the sofa and fetched their hot drinks from the kitchen before sitting next to Merlin and pulling the younger man into his arms. He said nothing just held him.

After a while they moved into the bedroom. As Merlin sat on the edge of the bed he took out the photo of his parents once more and started to stare at it. Arthur gently got the other man into his nightclothes and then undressed his self. Helping Merlin swing his legs onto the bed and getting in the other side pulled his lover into his arms, careful not to damage the photo the other man was still holding. 

Eventually the couple fell asleep. In the early hours Merlin woke up and went to the bathroom. Even in his shocked state it was automatic for him now to self catheterise once in the night. After he got back to the bedroom, instead of getting back in bed he collected his box of treasures and went to the lounge. Arthur had been awake. He always woke when Merlin got up, but soon went back to sleep as soon as Merlin got back into bed. Realising Merlin wasn’t going to come back he got up and pulling on a jumper he followed Merlin picking up Merlin’s hoodie as he went. He found Merlin sat by the coffee table with the box open in front of him. In his hand was an envelope.

Arthur walked up behind Merlin and kissed the top of his lovers head. “Put this on love, you’ll get cold.” He handed Merlin his top and then pulled a throw of one of the chairs and wrapped it round Merlin’s legs. He knew enough to know that the other man had poor temperature control and need to keep warm.

“What have you got there?” he asked quietly.

“It’s a letter Mum gave me before she died. She wanted to tell me about them….I wouldn’t let her, it always made her cry. I remember when I was younger asking her about her family. She always looked sad and cried. She gave me this and asked me to read it when I was ready.” Merlin sighed “I guess this is the time.”

“Get out the chair and sit with me, come on, I can hold you then.” Arthur wanted to support Merlin in the only way he knew.

Merlin moved to the sofa and slid across. Arthur sat beside him and sitting with his back to one of the arms pulled Merlin back so he was sat in front of Arthur his legs on the sofa and his back led against Arthur chest. Arthur pulled the throw over both of them. Holding Merlin round the waist and putting his chin on Merlin’s shoulder he waited.

Merlin sat there staring at the envelope in his hands before slowly opening it. Taking out the letter inside, he slowly opened it.


	29. Chapter 29

My Dearest Son,  
I’m sorry I had to leave you alone. But always know I’m proud of you and always have been. I’m also sorry you felt unable to speak to me about my parents. Yes it did make me sad, but I realised long ago it was as more my fault as theirs that we weren’t in touch. Please don’t feel badly of me when you finish reading this letter. I love you and I loved your dad, you were the important ones in my life and I wouldn’t have changed it.  
It all started three months before my seventieth birthday, up until then I had had a wonderful childhood. I guess looking back it was rebellion that set me of my life’s course. I had met a wonderful man, I thought I loved him and he loved me. Mum and Dad didn’t like him; he was ten years older than me. I didn’t care. I started to go out with him and we enjoyed life. He lived in London in the week and went back to his parents at the weekend. Or at least that’s what he told me and I believed him. Dad wanted me to stop seeing him but I wouldn’t. Anyway just after my seventeenth birthday dad and mum told me they had had him checked out. They said he was married with two children. We had an awful row. I said all sorts of horrible things to them and they made me go to my room. That night I packed my things and went to Billy’s flat and told him what my parents had said. To my horror he told me it was true. By then I had written a letter to Mum and Dad and taken money from my dad’s desk. I couldn’t go back I was too proud.  
So I went to the train station and bought a ticket on the first train out of London. I thought I would show them I was old enough to look after myself. I ended up in a small Welsh village, yes you’ve guessed Ealdor. I booked in to the small hotel and next morning they offered me a job. So I started my new life.  
I only intended to stay for a year then I would go home, but I met your Dad and fell in love. By then I was eighteen. You Dad as you know was a builder, I thought my parents would think him below me, so I never went home. A year later we married and you were born ten months later. I loved you both so much. I just never went back or even wrote to Mum and Dad. It was years later when I realised how they must have worried, having your own child opens your eyes, I thought it was too late. So I never contacted them. I nearly did when your dad died but again pride stopped me. I could cope.  
I was wrong my boy; I stopped you knowing your family and they you. So I’m sorry for that. But believe me when I say I loved you and your dad so very, very much I didn’t need anyone else. When I was sad it was because I realised by then how I must have hurt them.   
I have put my parents name and address in this envelope, I doubt they will have moved. Even if they have, you should be able to trace them. Please do and show them this letter, and say I’m sorry. It’s not enough I know, but it’s all I can offer know. I always intended to let them know, but never did now it’s too late. I won’t contact them just to say I’m dying.  
I have already told you how much you mean to me, you are my wonderful son. Live happy but never be so proud you make the same mistakes I have. I hope you can forgive me. Please kiss your grandparents for me and tell them I loved them. I hope they are still alive so you can get to know them.  
Whatever you do in your life follow your heart. When you meet your ‘one’, even if you meet others on the way, love them as much as me and your dad loved each other. But most of all be happy.  
I love you, hugs and kisses   
Mum xxxx

 

Merlin sat there tears running down his face, he was full of regrets for the past, why hadn’t he made his mother talk. She could have seen her parents again before she died. It was so sad. He realised that he had no choice he had to do what his mother asked him. Merlin slumped back into his lover’s arms, exhausted by all the emotion reading the letter had caused. Arthur had also cried as he read the letter over Merlin’s shoulder. He held on the Merlin hoping the other man could draw comfort from him. 

They stayed there for a good hour before Arthur made Merlin move back into the bedroom. They cuddled up together and eventually slept. In the morning Arthur woke first and made them both a cup of tea, he gently woke Merlin, who sat up in bed to drink.

“I’m going to go and get our shopping Merlin, that will give you time to wake up and do all your necessary things. When I get back we’ll have a cooked breakfast and then decide what you want to do.” Arthur gave Merlin a gentle smile. “Just take your time. Will you be ok if I go?”

Merlin nodded not trusting himself to speak. He knew Arthur was right to get him to concentrate on the normal for awhile. Every other morning it took him well over an hour to sort out all his needs and he like privacy for some of it, even from Arthur.

Arthur had a shower and giving Merlin a kiss went off to the shops. It was his normal Saturday morning job and one he didn’t really like. As soon as the other man had left Merlin got on with what he had to do. By the time he had finished sorting out his self out and had a shower he heard Arthur return. As he got himself dressed he heard Arthur start the breakfast. A fry up was their Saturday morning treat. Not that either of them felt like it today. They sat there eating in silence. Arthur then washed and wiped up while Merlin put away the groceries. Everything was low down so Merlin could reach it if needed. When everything was tidied away they sat next to each other on the sofa.

Arthur spoke first “Do you want to talk Merlin?”

“No not really, I know what I have to do…..what Mum asked……I just wish……..” Merlin took a deep breath he didn’t want to start crying again. 

Arthur took his hand. “I’m here for you love, just cry if it helps.”

“I know, but crying won’t help……can we go and see your Uncle this morning?” Merlin looked at Arthur “I suppose I ought to phone him but I can’t……..sorry will you check if I can go over, and will you come with me?” Merlin looked at Arthur hopefully.

“Try to keep me away……anyway Merlin they’re your Grandparents, you know they will see you….but I will phone them. When do you want to go?”

“Now? Otherwise I might change my mind.” Merlin looked like he wanted to run away from everything.

Arthur rand Gaius and not surprisingly he and Alice were very keen to see Merlin again. So after Merlin had collected together a few things they set off. As they pulled up outside the house Arthur could see Merlin wringing his hands together and biting his lower lip. He had never seen the other man so nervous.

“Do you want me to go in first and talk to them?” Arthur asked.

“No let’s get this over with.” So Arthur got the wheelchair out of the boot and as Merlin headed for the door Arthur got the ramps and placed then at the steps then pressed the doorbell. After a couple of seconds Gaius answered the door and held it open for them. He didn’t say anything but waved Merlin towards the sitting room where Alice was waiting. He waited until Merlin and Arthur were in the room before he spoke.

“Good morning both of you, I expect you slept as well as we did. I realise it’s hard for you Merlin but we aren’t here to condemn your mother, we loved her dearly. It was such a surprise for us all yesterday.” Both Gaius and Alice waited for Merlin to speak.

“I’m sorry about last night; it was a shock I never expected to very meet you both.” Merlin looked at them for the first time. They could see he had been crying overnight his eyes were red and puffy. They weren’t much better.

Alice spoke for the first time “We understand Merlin, we would love to get to know you but understand you might not wish to. We’re just content to know that your mother found a life and to have met you.”

Merlin didn’t speak but instead handed Alice the letter he read in the early hours. Alice took it and her and Gaius sat and read it together. By the time they had finished they were both crying. Merlin wheeled himself closer and took one of their hands in each of his and they just sat there. Arthur kept silent. He wanted to leave the room but had promised Merlin he would be there for him so stayed.


	30. Chapter 30

The three of them sat and talked by the time they had finished they had all reached a point where they could look at each other without tears. Merlin was still upset that his mother had kept her secret for so long and hadn’t made the effort to contact her parents. He felt guilty thinking he should have pushed her harder. Arthur hugged him and told him that hindsight was a wonderful thing, but Merlin had done what he thought best with the information he had.

Gaius and Alice were devastated that their daughter was dead and that they hadn’t been able to see her, or help her in her final days. They were also upset that they hadn’t been there to help Merlin after her death and then his accident. They also regretted not being there to see him grow up, but they were old and wise enough to know they couldn’t change what had passed, but they could change the future for their grandson.

The couple spent the rest of the day with Gaius and Alice, Arthur did leave for an hour just to give them some privacy but Merlin rang him on his mobile asking him to return. He just needed the support of his lover. The fact that Arthur knew them so well and was also like family to them helped.

Merlin also showed the couple the other contents of his memory box. He had the locket his mother had worn until she died. It turned out to be a present from her parents on her seventieth birthday, just before she left home. He also had a few other pieces of his mother’s jewellery including her wedding ring and engagement rings. There were several photos of his mum and dad as well as ones of him growing up. He had his parents wedding, birth and death certificates. It didn’t seem much for two lives but Merlin said his parents had never been ones for processions, they always said that happiness and memories were worth more. Right in the bottom of the box was as photo of Gaius and Alice and some drawings Merlin had done when he first started school. The box its self turned out to be one Gaius had made for Hunith to keep her precious thing in so it was nice that was always its use. Merlin had added a lock of his mother’s hair when she died.

By that evening they had started to build a understanding and friendship. Both Alice and Gaius asked if they could visit Merlin at his flat over the next few weeks so they could continue to get to know one another. Merlin was happy with that. He wanted them to meet Gwen and Lance who had helped him so much. When the new grandparents found out that the couple were planning to move in the near future they asked if there would be any objection if they also moved to the same area. 

“Only we’ve only just found you and we don’t want to loss you again. This house is far too large for us now; we didn’t move before in case your mother ever came back, but there’s nothing holding us now. We won’t get in your way or bother you too much.” Alice asked looking fondly at her newly found grandson. All she wanted to do was hug him.

“No that would be nice, wouldn’t it Arthur.” Merlin looked at Arthur hoping he would agree.

“Yes it would, it will be nice for Merlin to have someone around when I’m not there.” Arthur smiled at Merlin, glad that the emotions of the night before seemed to be settling. 

By the time they got home that night Merlin was exhausted both emotionally and physically. He sorted himself out and went straight to bed, as did Arthur. The cuddled up and were soon asleep. The next day was a Sunday and the couple decided to have a day to themselves. Alice rang and invited them to dinner but Merlin declined. He needed time to think.

The sale on their new home had gone through so they decided to go and have another look and make some plans for the changes they wanted. Both of them thought that a complete change would do them good and also give them something else to think about.

The first thing they decided on was the style of the new kitchen, Merlin fancied a range cooker, which made Arthur laugh as Merlin hardly cooked. Merlin retaliated saying when they had children he would be doing all the cooking. It was apparent to both of them they would need lots more electric sockets. They had far more gadgets than were available a few years ago. They also decided to have the outside doors and all the windows upgraded. Merlin suggested they have ceramic tiles in the kitchen instead of the lino that was there at the moment. The whole place needed new carpets and decorating. 

The couple argued on the colour scheme especially in the master bedroom, Arthur wanted red and black Merlin refused saying he wanted something more restful. That was an argument that would go on for some time. Arthur agreed to find out how much Photovoltaic panels would cost and how many they would need. Merlin liked the idea of being greener. 

Looking round outside Arthur realised the paths needed replacing. They were wide enough for the wheelchair but were very uneven. The list grew and grew making Merlin panic at the cost. Arthur laughed at him and reminded Merlin he had a sugar daddy, a comment that earned him a slap across the back of the legs. The trip out had worked they both felt more relaxed by the time they got home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos I put two similar chapters up, thats what you get for writing and posting three at once.Please read this one again as it has lots of changes and additions.  
> ............................................................................................................

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
On Monday Arthur got up to go to work and as usual Merlin got up and got him breakfast. They had both got a good night’s sleep and felt better for it. Arthur kissed Merlin on the top of his head before heading off for the office. Once Merlin was all sorted a dressed he had a phone call from Alice she wanted to make sure he was alright. He arranged with her to come over later that afternoon to visit. He was expecting Gwen and wanted them to meet. Gwen was on annual leave so he knew she would be about as Lance was working. 

Before his visitors arrived Merlin decided to look into what cars were available he found several that he could drive from his wheelchair. He thought this might be easier than the ones when he would have to get in and then take his chair apart and pull it in. He printed off details to show Arthur. He then found out about lessons. He could either take a course and then a test or individual lessons. Again he thought he would ask Arthur and Percy for advice.

When Gwen turned up he explained what had happened and that he was now in contact with his grandparents. After her reaction to Arthur he wasn’t surprised to find she had reservations about the new people in his life. He had been giving it quite a bit of thought and had come to the conclusion that Gwen saw him as a substitute child. He knew that Gwen and Lance wanted a baby and it hadn’t happened, and although there wasn’t that much age difference he felt she was using him as a substitute. He hoped if the IVF they were planning worked and she would have the family she was so desperate for.

Merlin explained about his mother’s letter and how Hunith had wanted him to build a relationship with his grandparents. She didn’t look happy but he was determined not to let her interfere as she had tried to with Arthur. 

When Alice and Gaius arrived they were very gracious to Gwen and thanked her for helping Merlin. To his relief they seemed to get on. Although Gwen was somewhat reserved. Alice could see that Gwen was jealous of the people in Merlin’s life and tried to show the younger woman that they had no intention of trying to force her out of his life. All in all the afternoon went quite well. 

After Gwen had gone Merlin told his grandparents about the new house and that they would be moving as soon as all the improvements were made. Gaius asked Merlin how he would feel if they also moved so they could be closer. He explained that their present house was far too large, but they hadn’t wanted to move, in case their daughter had come back to find them. Now they had no reason to stay. Alice asked Merlin to discuss it with Arthur as they didn’t want to interfere with their lives. Merlin liked the idea, he explained that they had moved to a more rural area as eventually they wanted children and it would be nice for the youngsters if they had family near. Both Gaius and Alice were thrilled at that idea. The couple left before Arthur returned not wanted to outstay their welcome.

Arthur also had a successful day, not only had the company gained more business but one of the new developments had proven to be successful and they would soon be able to launch a major new green product to the market. Gwaine was overjoyed at how well it had all worked out. Then Morgana had informed Arthur that there had been a run on Essetir’s shares, it seemed the investors weren’t happy with the bad debts that Cenred had recently picked up with his large order to Eastern Europe. Then when the information had got out that their latest large development project was also a flop the shit had hit the fan. An emergency meeting had been called by the major shareholders, it seemed a Vote of No Confidence in Cenred was about to be made. The meeting was to be on the following Monday.

He phoned Merlin and asked him if he fancied a meal out that evening. He wasn’t going to tell his lover anything yet, he wanted to be sure Cenred was finished first, but he could celebrate secretly. Merlin agreed so Arthur got his PA to book a table for two at Merlin’s favourite restaurant. 

When they got there they were surprised to see Morgana and Percy sat at another table. The other couple didn’t even notice they were there. It seemed the romance was back on track. In fact it wasn’t until Morgana and Percy were leaving that Morgana noticed her brother and told him off for not joining them.

“We had no intention of breaking up your romantic evening Morgana; anyway perhaps we didn’t want your company either.” Arthur teased his sister. 

For the first time ever he saw his sister blush. Percy squeezed her arm. “Come on Gana lets leave these two love birds alone.” 

With that they left the restaurant as the two men started laughing.

“You haven’t told me yet what were celebrating.” Merlin said looking at Arthur.

“Oh some good deals at work, anyway it’s nice to get out of the washing up for a change. When we move we’re getting a dishwasher.” Arthur teased.

“Oh and who’s going to load and unload it?” 

This discussion went on until they got home, where it wasn’t long before the men were in bed.

Over the next few days Merlin had talked to Arthur about Gaius and Alice moving nearer to the bungalow. Arthur was in favour so Gaius put their house on the market and started looking for their new home. He also mentioned the car, Arthur thought it best if they arranged to go and see some of the vehicle and for Merlin to try some out for ease of use. They arranged with Percy to come with them.

The day of Essetir’s emergency meeting came round and Cenred King had to fight for his position. The vote of no confidence was passed. Due to Cenred’s company debts he had had to try to raise more money from the banks. This had been refused. Cenred had no new products coming on to the market. 

The next week Arthur authorised the works to start on their new home. The whole place was rewired and Percy helped with advising on switch heights etc. The ramps to the outside doors were replaced and the kitchen and bathrooms gutted. Merlin and Arthur decided on the style of the replacements and they were ordered in. Arthur also had some of the windows replaced and a new front door. The whole place was wired with a fire alarm system and intercoms. Then all the carpets were replaced and new floor tiles laid. 

Over the next few weeks it was decided to see if there were any possible buyers for the Essetir. Pendragon’s was approached and Arthur expressed an interest provided they could have complete control. They weren’t interested in floating any shares. 

The next day Arthur was in a meeting with Morgana, Gwaine and Leon when an irate Cenred King burst into the room.

“Pendragon you set me up, don’t bother to lie.” He shouted

“No I think you did it all by yourself. I didn’t ask you to take on the order from Eastern Europe and neither did I give you the details of the project you invested heavily in. It did however look similar to something we had thrown out several months ago.” Arthur looked at Cenred a slight smirk on his face.

“You knew the research was no good… you set me up I know you did. Why isn’t your company big enough?”

“If you paid someone for industrial secrets, that’s not my fault. You should do your own research King. But then you seem to have your own rules for everything don’t you.” Arthur couldn’t help feel good.

“You bastard why? Tell me that at least.” Cenred demanded.

“Oh by the way Mr King, did you know my brother is getting married?” Morgana asked sweetly.

“So what.” Cenred was getting madder by the second.

“Yes to someone you know I believe… Merlin Emrys. Nice lad.” Gwaine joined in.

“So it’s revenge. I should have guessed, you haven’t heard the last of this Pendragon. Enjoy your soiled goods.” Cenred turned and started to move to the door. He wasn’t quick enough a fist flew at him and he fell to the floor. 

Gwaine and Leon lumped up and stopped Arthur before he did anymore.

“He’s not worth it Arthur. He’s scum.” Gwaine said. As Arthur relaxed and Cenred started to stand up another fist flew and this time Gwaine hit Cenred under the chin knocking him back down.

“Now now boys why should you have all the fun.” Morgana looked at Cenred who was trying to get to his feet once more, his eyes glazed. “Oh don’t worry Cenred I wouldn’t dream of hitting you, but I just wonder what that lovely bitch of a wife of yours will do now you’ve lost most of your money. I don’t suppose she’ll stay around. Sensible lady, getting that pre nup, at least she won’t lose her fortune. Does she know what you did to Merlin? And just a few weeks before your wedding tut tut.” Morgana had an evil look on her face.

“I suggest you leave the building do you need some help?” Leon asked “I’ll call security.”  
Cenred was escorted out the building. After he left the room Morgana turned to Arthur “I bet that felt good.”

Arthur rubbed his knuckles “It did I haven’t hit anyone for years, unlike Gwaine here.”

“Sorry mate I couldn’t resist it. I like Merlin.”

When Arthur got home that night Merlin asked him what had happened as Arthur hand was red and a bit swollen. 

“I just hit a louse.” Was all Arthur would tell him. 

Later that week Merlin read in the paper all about the proposed takeover of Essetir by Pendragon’s . He asked Arthur again and this time Arthur told him the whole story. Merlin was glad that Cenred had got his comeuppance and he was secretly pleased that Arthur had hit him. He only wished he had had the courage to do so. That night they celebrated in their own special way. Merlin felt more loved and protected than ever. 

Over the next few days Merlin had decided on the vehicle he wanted and decided on the type he could drive from his wheelchair as offering more flexibility for him. So that was on order. He had also booked and started his driving lessons, at first he was going to have a couple a week, he might then go on a course when he felt more confident.

Before Arthur and Merlin moved they had a party for all their friends including Gwen and Lance. It went well and they promised to hold a house warming party once they were settled in and unpacked.

Meanwhile Gaius and Alice found a bungalow in the same village, they would be close but as it was at the far side both parties would still maintain their privacy and not live in each other’s pockets. It was a new build so required no work. They both moved the same weekend and helped each other settle in. Merlin had decided not to return to work for Arthur. He wanted to spend more time getting to know his grandparents. He had taken on some work from home to make some money. He was proof reading novels for a publishing house. It wasn’t full time but at the moment that suited him as Alice was secretly teaching Merlin how to cook.

Arthur had a week off after the move to help Merlin with all the sorting out. That way they could also go out together to buy anything else they needed.


	32. Chapter 32

Please read previous chapter as I posted two similar ones. The second version no posted has many changes and extras I'm very sorry Thats what you get for writing and post three stories at the same time.

 

Thank you to all those of you who continue to follow me and send lots of nice comments


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra chapter to make up for the mix up  
> .............................................................................................................................................

The two men had fun deciding what they wanted to place where and shopping for all the extras they needed for their new home. Having a week together without work interfering was good for them. Gaius and Alice kept away most of the time only calling in to see if they could help with anything. Arthur was impressed at how much Merlin’s cooking had improved and they had many romantic meals just enjoying each other’s company. By the end of the week they had burnt two sets of candles completely away.

They both felt their new home worked well for them and for Merlin’s specific needs. All their friends kept away to let them settle in, even Morgana resisted seeing them. Gwen did phone regularly but seemed to accept that things had changed.  
All too soon the week was over and Arthur headed back to work once more leaving Merlin alone. Merlin had yet to pass his driving test, or take delivery of his car so was reliant on either Arthur or Gaius, if he wanted to leave the village. It didn’t bother him to much as he found it calming and relaxing just to chill out. He went down to the village a couple of times and sorted out a newspaper delivery as well as exploring the place. He found each time he went to the village he would spend ages talking to the locals. He still had his proof reading to do, as that came via email.

At work Arthur was soon immersed in the details of the possible takeover of Essetir. It seemed most of the shareholders were only too willing to part with their shares to get most of their investment back. It would be a good deal for Pendragon’s as they would get the extra manufacturing and development space they needed. The office space was not required but could be utilised for other use within the company. The unions were happy as over ninety per cent of the staff would be kept on. The only real loser would be Cenred. Who would not be offered a place at Pendragons nor would Valiant and his cronies.

Meanwhile Gaius phone call from Uther, he had been trying to contact Gaius for some time, but hadn’t known about the move. In the end he got hold of him on his mobile. Uther was surprised to hear that the couple had moved, he was back in the country for a short visit and they arranged to meet up in London. Gaius didn’t mention it to either Merlin or Arthur wanting to find out what it was about first. Alice insisted on going with him. So a few days later they met up at the Savoy for lunch.

Uther as already was waiting when they got there. He appeared unhappy to see Alice. But Gaius explained that as they now lived outside of London they came in together for the day.

“I am surprised you moved, I never thought you would have considering.” Uther said. 

“Well our circumstances have changed and the old house was far too big for us.” Gaius explained, keeping it vague.

“I have come back to sort out the problems in the company. I expect you heard that my son has brought disgrace to the family name. He has moved in with a sodomite and intends to go through some sort of marriage with him.”

Gaius looked at Alice and squeezed her hand under the table, silently telling her to keep quiet.

Uther continued “I will not allow that to happen. I know you encouraged me to hand over the firm to Arthur, but I must insist you back me so I can regain control of the company. I will not have my son destroy everything I worked so hard for.” Uther didn’t realise the effect his words were having on the other couple. “I will buy the shares off of you if necessary.”

“I’m sorry Uther the shares are not for sale, things have changed in our lives, we have recently heard that Hunith died eight years ago. She left a son and we are in contact with him.” Gaius started to explain “The shares will be his.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Gaius, Alice, but at least you know what happened now.” Uther did sound genuinely sorry. “At least you can move on with your lives and get closure.” He paused. 

“It must be nice to have a grandchild. Would your grandson not find the money more useful? I would pay well for them. I’m sure you understand my position. Not only is the boy a homosexual but he is totally unsuitable, he will drag Arthur down. I’m certain he is only after Arthur’s money, the boys a cripple and of no use to my son.” Uther spat the words out.

“That’s enough Uther! I won’t listen to this anymore. How can you be so judgemental of someone you hardly know? If Arthur loves him you should be supporting your son.” Alice could keep quiet no longer. “Or you might loss him like we lost Hunith.”

“Alice my dear, you don’t understand, my son only thinks he loves the boy. He needs to be brought to his senses. I won’t have him wasting his life.” Uther looked at Alice as if she was incapable of understanding.

“Gaius I’m sure you understand. I need either those shares, or the promise you will back me.” Uther wasn’t used to having people cross him. “And I won’t leave here without one or the other. It is your fault in a way that I’m in this mess; it was you who suggested I retire early.”

“I’m sorry Uther..”

Uther butted in “That’s alright as long as we sort this out. We all make mistakes.”

“No Uther, that’s not what I was going to say, I’m sorry Uther I will not change my mind. I find your comments on Arthur’s partner offensive in the extreme and I find it difficult to sit here and listen to you. I have met Merlin and he is a kind and loving young man. There is also something else you should understand. We met Merlin for the first time when Arthur brought him to introduce us. We then found out purely by accident that he is Hunith’s boy…he’s our grandson. So if you can’t be more civil I suggest you leave them and us alone.” Gaius’s voice rose as he spoke until by the end he was almost shouting. Alice squeezed her husband’s hand and looked at Uther.

“We haven’t known Merlin long but we love him dearly, please take your bigotry elsewhere and leave Arthur and Merlin alone. They love each other and for your sake I hope you learn to understand that.” Alice stood up and with Gaius walked out of the building.


	34. Chapter 34

Uther was stunned he couldn’t believe what had just happened. How could it be that after all these years Hunith’s boy should turn out to be the same boy as his son was involved with. It seemed like too much of a coincidence to him. No, they had been fooled; it was some sort of confidence trick. He would have the boy checked out. Uther left the Savoy and contacted a Private Investigator he knew, he would get to the bottom of this.

Meanwhile Gaius and Alice sat down in a café to have a drink. It had been a very unpleasant experience for them both. They decided there and then that under no circumstances would they allow Uther to get hold of the spares. They also decided not to tell Merlin what had happened, it was all too unpleasant. But Gaius said he would speak to Arthur to warn him. They knew Arthur would protect Merlin.

Meanwhile Cenred was also plotting his revenge; he had lost his company and, as Morgana had threatened, his wife had left him. Not because of what he’d done to Merlin, but to safeguard her own fortune from her husband’s downfall. The pair had been well matched in their selfish natures. Uther soon heard about what had happened to Cenred, and saw an ally in his fight against Merlin. After all King’s problems stemmed from Merlin, or rather his actions against Merlin. Arthur was still unaware that his father was back in the country and Uther hoped to keep it that way.

When Uther got the private investigators report back it seemed there was no doubt that Merlin was indeed Gaius’s grandson, more the pity, Gaius had been the nearest thing to a friend that Uther had ever had. But nothing would stand in his way. Uther set up a meeting with Cenred where he promised the man a spare in the company, once Merlin had been removed from Arthur’s life. Uther had no intention of keeping his promise, he saw Cenred as no different from Merlin. He knew the reason that Merlin had run from Cenred, so saw him as a no better. His hatred of homosexuality was turning his mind; he had had such plans for his son. A marriage with a daughter of another of other multinational magnate would have given the family unrivalled power, and now that was all lost.

Uther told Cenred the couples address, and they worked on a plan. Now waited to put it into practice, Uther was clever; his way would see Cenred take all the blame. There was no proof the two men had ever met, or indeed that Uther had stayed in the country after seeming Gaius. For all anyone knew he was in Australia with his new wife. In fact he would be by the time anything happened, the ideal alibi. The plan was in two stages the first would see Cenred arrested and that would provide him with an alibi for stage two.

Gaius had spoken to Arthur before they headed back to their new home from London. He had told Arthur that his father was trying to get Gaius to either back him in toppling Arthur or to sell his shares. Gaius told Arthur that he intended to give the shares to Merlin as a wedding present. That way they would keep control and by giving the shares to Merlin that way he would be more likely to accept them. Arthur was grateful to the man he had always considered family, and promised not to tell Merlin what had occurred. He didn’t want Merlin to get upset either, what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, or so he thought.

That night Arthur and Merlin set their wedding date. They were to have a quiet ceremony in six weeks time with only close friends and family present. Neither wanted a big do, feeling it would be more intimate with just a small group. They also opted for a registry office for the venue rather than somewhere flashier. Morgana had got involved and was arranging the wedding lunch to follow the ceremony as a present for the couple. Arthur would have a week of and they decided to go to Scotland for a honeymoon.

They also talked about having a family, and decided to go for surrogacy; they also decided that Arthur would be the father. Merlin said that way a Pendragon would inherit the family business and that he would love a child of Arthur’s as if it were his own anyway. So as soon as they got back from honeymoon they would start looking for a surrogate. The couple felt things were really looking up for them.

The time flew passed and it was just two weeks before the wedding, when one morning, there was a knock on the door. Merlin answered it expecting it to be the postman, with yet more parcels. Since that had moved in Merlin was forever getting items delivered. Since Merlin had started cooking Arthur kept buying gadgets for the kitchen. Merlin knew he would never use half of them.

He was shocked as he opened the door to see Cenred standing there. He tried to shut the door but he was to late Cenred had his foot in the way and forced his way in.

“Aren’t you going to welcome me in Merlin, not for old times’ sake?” the man sneered.

“Get out! You’re not welcome here.”Merlin responded.

“I’ve come to congratulate you on your forthcoming wedding. I didn’t get an invite but I wanted to give you both something.” Cenred looked down at Merlin.

Merlin tried to keep calm and not show any fear. “Well now you’ve congratulated me please leave.”

“No I think not, your future husband took my business away from me I think he owes me something don’t you?” Cenred looked down at Merlin. “I think I need to leave him a message, something he’ll understand……I wouldn’t want him or you to think I’m a pushover. Look on this as a down payment.”

Merlin was terrified but he tried hard not to show it, he had no way of getting away, he cursed his useless legs. “Look if you’ve got a problem why don’t you go and see Arthur at the office and talk it out?”

“Oh I tried that, and your lover boy and his pet dog gave me a message. Not only that, but your sister in law ruined my marriage. So I’m here to return that message with interest.” 

Half an hour later the postman arrived, he had a couple of parcels for Merlin; since the couple had moved in he had become friends with Merlin, so when there was no answer to the doorbell he pushed the slightly open door and shouted in. As he looked round the corner he noticed Merlin’s wheelchair turned on its side. He quickly put his bag down and walked into the house, until he could see what had happened. With that he quickly got on the phone and called an ambulance and the police.

Arthur was in a meeting with an old client when his PA put a call through from the police. Within five minutes he was leaving the building leaving the client with Morgana. As he got to his car he found Gwaine leaning against it. 

“You’re not driving anywhere give me the keys, I’m not having you crash getting to him.” He took the keys from Arthur and they set off for Royal Tunbridge Wells Hospital. 

When they got to the hospital they were greeted by the police who explained that Merlin had been found unconscious on the floor by the postman, he had clearly been beaten up. There were no signs of either a break in or of anything being taken. They also said that Merlin had named his attacker and he was being looked for.

Arthur paled, who would want to hurt Merlin. He was surprised when the police told him that Merlin had named Cenred King as his attacker. He didn’t like the man but to coldly set out to beat someone up was something he never expected. The police allowed him to see Merlin but said they would need to question him afterwards. 

When Arthur arrived at Merlin’s side he was sat up on a hospital trolley. He had been beaten up and looked a mess but no permanent damage had been caused. He was covered in bruises from head to toe and had slight concussion but was otherwise all right. Not knowing where to hold the other man he stood there before speaking:

“Merlin, Oh my love, I’m sorry.” He carefully took one of Merlin’s hands in his own.

“Arthur?” Merlin’s eyes were swollen and shut. “Arthur, hold me please.” Arthur looked at the nurse who nodded.

“He’s bruised all over but I think he needs that hug.” 

Arthur carefully put his arms round Merlin and let the other man move into them. They stayed there for awhile.

After a short while Merlin was moved to a ward. As he was being moved the police asked to speak to Arthur again. Arthur explained all that had happened in the past between both himself and Cenred, and Merlin and Cenred. He admitted hitting him and held nothing back. He explained all about the recent business dealings and what that had resulted in. The police then questioned Gwaine since he had also hit Cenred. The hospital was going to keep Merlin in overnight at least as he had been unconscious for a time


	35. Chapter 35

By the time Merlin was released from hospital the next day Cenred was already in custody. His fingerprints had been found at the house so he was charged with Actual Bodily Harm as Merlin didn’t suffer significant injury.   
Merlin had been shaken by the incident; his grandparents spent the daytime with him so he wasn’t left alone until the wedding. Arthur wanted to put the wedding off but Merlin insisted it go ahead. Arthur chose Gwaine as his Best man and Merlin asked Gaius, unusual but in some way very apt. The night before Merlin stayed with his grandparents, he didn’t want to break with tradition and see Arthur the night before. Morgana went to see Merlin before the wedding and applied some light makeup to his the remains of the bruising to his face.

The ceremony went well and everyone enjoyed the day. They both used the rings they already had from the engagement as their wedding rings. Merlin’s only regret was not being able to stand and they said their vows. Morgana had decorated his wheelchair in a tasteful fashion with ribbons matching his tie. The two men worn matching smart suits and waistcoats the only difference being the ties, Arthur’s was red, his favourite colour and Merlin’s matched his eyes. 

They left for Scotland after the lunch and although Merlin was still stiff and sore in places they enjoyed their honeymoon. They both loved the autumn season and loved the colours of the forests. When they got back Arthur was reluctant to leave Merlin alone, but as Merlin pointed out Arthur couldn’t be there all the time and although Cenred had been granted bail it was on condition he went nowhere near Sevenoaks area. Arthur rang him every hour for the first couple of days just to be sure. 

They soon settled back to some degree of normality although Merlin was now far more careful before opening the door, using the camera Arthur had installed beforehand. Arthur gave their postman, Bob, a reward for helping Merlin and Bob always checked Merlin was ok when doing his rounds. The local community had been shocked by the incident and Merlin found his neighbours very supportive. 

A month after they got married the two men had an appointment with the agency who was dealing with their surrogacy process. They had been accepted and had now to meet their prospective surrogate. Isobel knew she would be helping a gay couple and was happy with that. When they met the two men took an instant like to her. Isobel also felt a connection with the two men but was surprised that Merlin was a paraplegic. But once she was satisfied he would be able to cope she signed all the relevant paperwork. The men were extremely thankful for her help and still felt wonder that someone would go through such a thing for strangers and only for expenses. It seemed Isobel loved being pregnant and already helped out another couple. They soon became friends.

In November Pendragons took over Essetir and it was amalgamated into the company losing the name. All the staff transfers went ahead with minimal redundancies. The likes of Valiant were left looking for work, but most employees were very happy with the change of ownership. The company was growing from strength to strength under Arthur’s leadership.

Christmas was a happy affair and Merlin, with the help of his grandmother, cooked the Christmas dinner. As well as Gaius and Alice, Morgana and Percy joined them for the day. Arthur and Merlin had decorated the house even going out together to pick the tree. 

In the New Year Merlin’s car arrived, even if he couldn’t drive it yet; he had passed his theory test but was still having lessons in London. He hadn’t been able to find anyone more local. So every Wednesday he went to London with Arthur and spent the day there. He’d have a double lesson then spend the day either with Gwen or looking around his favourite places and always had lunch with Arthur.

In late January Cenred Kings Trial was scheduled. He pleaded guilty to the charge but still insisted he had no intention that day of harming Merlin. Cenred claimed he had gone to see Merlin to apologise for his previous behaviour and had lost his temper when Merlin was less than polite. He was said to be showing remorse for his actions. Neither Arthur nor Merlin believed that but there was little they could do. It seemed the judge believed that Merlin had partially provoked the attack, although he agreed that this was offset by the fact that Merlin was a paraplegic and therefore unable to defend himself. 

Due to Merlin’s paralysis the judge felt a custodial sentence of three months was appropriate and Cenred was to pay costs. He went to prison straight from court. To Merlin and Arthur it didn’t seem long but then Merlin had only bruising and no lasting damage so they hadn’t been expecting much else.

On one of Merlin’s regular trips into the city for his driving lesson Merlin was just going to meet Arthur for lunch and he was wheeling himself toward the office, when a car mounted the pavement. Everyone else managed to jump out of the way but Merlin wasn’t able to move in time, and his wheelchair was hit by the car side on. The wheelchair toppled over throwing him out. There was lots of screaming and shouting. The car driver got out and ran; presumably scared at what had happened. Several onlookers tried to stop him but to no avail.

It was pandemonium at the scene and the police and ambulance were soon at the scene. The incident occurred just outside Pendragons and the security had gone outside to see if he could offer assistance. Seeing Merlin’s figure on the pavement he contacted Arthur’s office to inform them. The PA let Arthur know and he was down the stairs in a flash, and pushed through the crowd to his husband’s side. What he saw made his heart jump. Merlin was on the pavement his lower body trapped under the car. There was blood everywhere. The police tried to stop him, but he pushed through and knelt at Merlin’s side. Then the fire brigade arrived to get the car off Merlin and Arthur was forced to move away. By then Morgana had arrived on the scene and comforted Arthur as best she could taking him back into the building. The street had been cleared and the road closed.

It was twenty minutes before Merlin was free and in the ambulance, Arthur was allowed to go with him. Morgana and Gwaine followed as soon as they could. The police remained at the scene taking statements for witnesses.

At the hospital Merlin was taken to the emergency room and Arthur and his sister waited outside as the Medical staff worked on Merlin. Then Morgana thought about Merlin’s grandparents, so Gwaine asked the police if they would inform them. He didn’t think it wise to just phone the elderly couple. It was an hour and a half later when they arrived and sat and waited with Arthur. By then Merlin was in theatre.

It was two hours later before the surgeon arrived to speak to them. It appeared Merlin had been lucky, most of the impact had been to his lower body and if he hadn’t already been paralysed he would have been in the accident. They had set the broken bones and repaired the tissue damage and given Merlin a blood transfusion in theatre. He was in recovery and would be out soon and onto the ward where they could see him. They were warned he was very sleepy.

The effect on Arthur was one of relief; he had thought Merlin was dead when he first saw him. As the tension released he found himself breaking down. Gaius and Alice comforted him as Morgana let their friends know Merlin was out of theatre. As soon as Merlin was settled on the ward Arthur sat by his side refusing to leave. He was desperate to see Merlin awake, as Merlin began to awaken he was very dozy from the morphine and confused, but once he knew Arthur was there he soon settled. 

Later that evening Arthur was asked to leave, to allow Merlin to get a good night’s rest. He arranged to stay in a hotel so he could be close should anything occur. The next morning he had a shock when the police arrived to speak to him. It seemed they now felt that it hadn’t just been a random accident. The CITV had showed the car deliberately aiming for Merlin, this backed up witness statements taken at the scene. They still hadn’t found the driver who had fled the scene. Arthur was shocked this was the second time Merlin had been injured deliberately, only this time who ever had done it clearly intended to kill him. Cenred was still in prison so it couldn’t have been him.

Everyone was questioned and the police continued in the search for the driver. The car had been stolen the day before. The police had a break though when they found fingerprints on the inside of the car. They now had someone to look for.

Merlin was awake the next day again he was badly bruised but at least the main damage was in an area he had no feeling in. He still had a lot of healing to do and would be in hospital for a while but they had much to be thankful for. Arthur was more shaken than Merlin by the whole incident. He worried that Merlin would be safe until the person was caught.

Luckily the police made an arrest the next day. It seemed the driver of the car had been hired to do the job. He said he had no idea who, it had been organised via a money drop. The driver was in debt to money lenders and this was his way out of trouble. Despite extensive enquiries the police had no luck tracking down who was responsible until they had a tip off. It seemed Cenred King was somehow involved. But this might be difficult to prove as he was presently in prison so had a rather good alibi. 

Merlin was allowed home after a month in hospital. The police set up an alarm system and panic button was installed for Merlin along with regular patrols to call into the house. But there was little else to be done, unless Merlin wanted to go into a safe house, which he refused. 

In February they had some good news Isobel was pregnant. They would be parents in September. It was early days yet but they hoped all would go well. They decided not to tell anyone until the three month mark had gone so they had two months to wait. Merlin was already looking at baby things, although they had said they wouldn’t ask the sex of the child preferring a surprise.

For now Merlin had stopped his driving lessons, instead he had booked himself on a course in three months when he should be well enough to attend. He hoped to be fully mobile by the time the baby was born. Then the police had the breakthrough they had been looking for. After arresting another man on unrelated charges they obtained proof that Cenred had indeed been behind the running over of Merlin. By then he had been released on parole. After questioning him it appeared that Cenred had implicated Uther Pendragon. Arthur was amazed he didn’t think his father would be involved in such an act. Uther of course was still in Australia, on his extended holiday and had only been in the country for a few days, well before the incident. He came back for questioning, but was released without charge as no evidence was available to connect him with any action against Merlin.

Cenred was to be kept in custody until his trail. Merlin could at least feel safe once more. Although at Arthur’s request the alarms and panic button remained.


	36. Chapter 36

After the three month mark had passed the men told their friends the good news, everyone was very pleased for the couple they deserved some happiness and good fortune. Morgana was over the moon at the idea of being an Aunty and was already making plans to spoil the child something rotten.

Uther contacted Morgana once he arrived back in the country just after the announcement and invited her to lunch. She knew it was an order rather than an invitation but decided to go anyway. It would be interesting to see what he had to say. The day arrived and she found herself at the dining table with Uther and Nimueh. Not the most pleasant of experiences. The conversation eventually came round to Arthur. Morgana immediately stuck up for her brother saying how well the company was moving forward under him. 

“So I understand, but at what cost, driving another company under just to get his own back for that…person.” Uther couldn’t even say Merlin’s name.

“Even if that was true Uther, I would have thought you would have approved its good business after all. Anyway King is in jail, hardly as good example.” Morgana couldn’t help herself gloat.

“Your brother has disgraced the family name.” Nimueh joined in.

“Well I don’t think so, I thought you would be pleased father, a grandchild on the way to carry on the family name.” That wouldn’t have happened without Merlin.”

Uther looked surprised at the news.

“Oh you didn’t know, yes Merlin and Arthur are having a baby.” Morgana smirked.

“Don’t mention his name in this house! What do you mean a grandchild? If they are having a child it’s adopted therefore nothing to do with Pendragons. It’s a disgrace two men bringing up a child.

“Oh no Uther you’ve got it all wrong, it will be a Pendragon by blood. They have used a surrogate and Arthur is the father. You are to be a grandfather and you will never see your grandchild if you persist in your attitude.”

Uther stared at Morgana; he was completely taken aback by the news.

“Oh and before I go I want to ask you something. Did you have anything to do with the attacks on Merlin… don’t tell me you were out of the country I know you remember. Well did you?”

Uther looked at his daughter; she could see the truth in his eyes. “You dare to suggest.”

“Yes I dare, and I believe you did. You’d better hope that Arthur never gets proof because if he does you’ll be finished. That was a step too far, and if you have anything else planned I suggest you stop. You wouldn’t like jail.” Morgana stood up. “Don’t invite me again I won’t come, I just wish right now you weren’t my father.” With that she left her family home with no intention of ever returning.

Cenred meanwhile was back in jail awaiting trial. He sent a message to Uther via a visitor. He wanted out and he wanted out now. He expected Uther to do something or he would keep implicating Uther and mud stuck. The plan of his being in prison for a short sentence had been Uther’s idea, to give him a cast iron alibi and it hadn’t worked. What was worse was the second stage of the plan hadn’t worked. His life was in tatters and he wanted to get out and back to life. He blamed Merlin and Uther for his problems. He brooded as Uther didn’t reply, he wanted revenge, as he thought he considered contacting Arthur, although he had been a major player in his downfall it was Uther’s plan that had put him in prison. The more he brooded the worse he felt. He needed a plan.

Arthur was worried; he couldn’t help but think Merlin was in danger still. He had suggested getting in security for him but Merlin refused. He said there was no point, Cenred was in jail awaiting trial and he wouldn’t life his life in fear. He tried to reassure his husband that he had the panic button and the alarms, and that he would be careful who he opened the door to but that was as much as he would allow.

In the end Arthur had to agree, but it didn’t stop him worrying, so much to Merlin’s disgust, he took to phoning Merlin several times per day. Gaius and Alice also called in more often. Merlin began to feel like a prisoner in his own home and it was pissing him off. It was a good job he didn’t know that Arthur had a tracing devise put in this car. Merlin had recently passed his driving test so was now mobile, even more cause for concern for Arthur.

Merlin often visited Isobel to make sure all was ok. He like the woman and was fascinated by the thought she was caring Arthur’s baby, their baby. Arthur also saw he some weekends. The pregnancy was progressing well and Merlin was getting more and more exited, He couldn’t have been happier if it was his own child. Isobel was now six months pregnant so the two men felt it safe to start to prepare the room and buy things for the baby. 

One weekend they decorated the room in pastel green with various large animal stickers to make it look jungle like. Percy had arranged for a specialist occupational therapist to visit with ideas and suggestions. Then they had gone out and purchased the correct height cot, that opened specially for chair users and carrier that would allow Merlin to carry the baby in his wheelchair as well, as the car seat. There was a small cupboard with a changing mat chosen at the correct height, as well as several other items that would help Merlin cope with the baby. There was a stack of nappies and baby grows. Most of the rest would wait until the child was born and they knew the sex. The idea of then becoming parents was now a reality.

 

Uther had given a lot of thought to what Morgana had said and he liked the idea of having the Pendragon line continuing. He still couldn’t stomach the idea of Merlin being involved, but decided to make overtures to Arthur. So one day he called into the office to see his son. Arthur was less than pleased but his father was still a major shareholder so couldn’t refuse to see him. At first Uther had spoken about the business before coming round to the real reason for his visit.

“I hear you are to become a father, congratulations.” 

“Yes, we are both very excited.” Arthur tried to keep calm.

“We would like to have some input into the child’s upbringing; it will after all be a Pendragon. Both Nimueh and I would like access to the child and expect it to come and stay with us at least once a month. You would be welcome as well of course.” Uther spoke as if it was going to happen regardless.

“I’m sorry Sir, but I don’t think Merlin would be happy with that, he would feel uncomfortable staying with you after all that has happened.”Arthur refused to call Uther father.

“I wasn’t suggesting he came. I am the grandfather, and I expect to have access.” Uther was adamant.

“What you expect and what you get are different things, the child may be mine biologically but he is just as much Merlin’s. If you can’t accept my husband then you have no rights. You should have thought of that before. Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” Arthur stood up and walked to the office door.

“You can’t dismiss me like that!” Uther was outraged.

“I think you’ll find I can, Oh and by the way in case you weren’t aware, Gaius has given Merlin his shares in the company, as a wedding present, so he is now a part of this company as well as family, like it or not.”

Uther stood up and went to the door. Just as he was leaving Arthur spoke once more. “Merlin has been through a lot, and if I ever find you were anything to do with it I will refuse ever to see you again. Just remember that. I won’t want you to have any more ideas. I am enough of your son not to make idle threats.” With that he shut the door.

Uther left he hadn’t expected his son to react how he did. The child was his blood after all. He left feeling less confident than when he had arrived. It seemed Arthur was now his own man and could no longer be made to see sense.


	37. Chapter 37

Arthur and Merlin were shocked to hear a few days later that Cenred had committed suicide, whist in prison awaiting trial. It had come as a shock to everyone. He had been found hung with his bed sheet. He had even left a suicide note, it seemed he couldn’t face another longer spell in prison and was heartbroken at the breakup of his marriage. At least now the two men could move on without the ordeal of the trial. Arthur felt he could breathe once more and no longer had to worry about Merlin’s safety.

A few weeks later Merlin decided to drive to the nearby town to get a few extra special items for a meal he was preparing for Arthurs birthday, the next day. Merlin had decided to do a surprise meal and invite their friends. He set off at ten a.m. and was making his way along one of the back roads. There was a sign for road works on the main road, and anyway he loved the smaller country lanes. The road he was on was narrow, with a large drop to one side but it gave the occasional view through the trees across a valley. The sun was dappled as it passed through the trees that completely overhung the road like a tunnel. As he got about half way along he heard a vehicle coming up behind him. But it seemed happy to follow behind.

As he started to go down the hill he applied the brakes to slow down, only to find they didn’t work. He was gradually picking up speed, just as he was wondering what to do next the car behind started to pull up to one side of him, and then when it was halfway passed it hit the back corner of his car pushing him nearer the drop at the side. He looked across just as the car hit him again, he lost control and his car went over the edge and started to roll down in between the trees. With that the other car sped away without stopping.

Merlin felt the car roll over and over, he was strapped in well, and the roof held up so he wasn’t crushed, but he was still thrown about a far bit. As the car hit yet another tree it stopped rolling and settled onto the driver’s side. Merlin was now trapped. He was knocked out and he had a gash to his forehead from the windscreen breaking. After a while he woke and slowly remembered what had happened. He tried to unstrap himself from his chair, but the catch appeared to be stuck and his left arm appeared to be broken, but otherwise he thought he was ok. He had blood running down his forehead but nothing hurt too much although he felt dizzy. He tried to reach for his jacket to get his phone but it has gone over into the back as the car rolled. He sat there for a while hoping that the occupants of the other car would come to his rescue but no one came. The he shouted hoping that someone would hear him, but soon gave that up. The pain from his arm was making him feel sick, but there was nothing he could do, he began to drift off once more. When he woke he started to panic as he realised he was trapped, and that no one would find him. He made himself take deep breaths and concentrated on his predicament. It was now two o’clock and Arthur wouldn’t be home for ages. He knew that Gaius and Alice had gone out for the day so if anything was to happen he had to do it himself.

He tried once more to undo the straps but still couldn’t do it. Then he realised he needed to sort out his bladder if he could, his abdomen was slightly swollen so he knew he had to do something. He managed to reach the bag that was attached behind his seat. It carried his emergency supplies, He wouldn’t be able to do a proper job, but he could probably insert a catheter and leave it in to drain. It would mean he would get wet but better that than damage his kidneys. After messing around for nearly an hour he managed. Having only one good arm made it very difficult. Merlin managed to get most of the urine to drain away from him and he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long before someone found him. He carefully put a sterile glove over the end of the catheter so it didn’t get to dirty. 

He then began to try to work out what to do next. He cursed himself for being daft, as he the remembered the car horn and he lent on it. Perhaps someone would come to investigate the noise. He pressed and pressed but couldn’t get it to work; something must have got damaged in the accident. He then tried to open a window but the electrics didn’t work for that either. He was beginning to have trouble breathing his chest seemed tight, at first he put it down to his panic but it didn’t get any better. Then he thought it might be due to the straps holding him, restricting his chest movements. He heard his phone ring but still had no way of getting to it and eventually it stopped. 

Merlin was beginning to feel woozy, and very uncomfortable, he found he was drifting off more frequently and began to think he would never be found. Then he remembered he had a pen knife in the glove compartment, and got it out and began to try to cut through the straps holding him in. He hadn’t thought what he would do afterwards, but it gave him something to think about. He still kept drifting off but was slowly cutting through the first strap. 

Arthur meanwhile was completely unaware of Merlin’s plans for his birthday and what was happening to him. He was in the middle of a strategy meeting where the final details of the merger and reallocation was going on. The only downside had been the presence of Uther who had decided to sit in on the meeting. Arthur couldn’t stop him he was after all a major stakeholder in the company. They were rationalising the final points before starting the big push on producing their latest product. The product had huge implications for the company, and green technology in general, and they were all expecting big things from it. It was just the sort of thing that kept Arthur’s interest going. He loved this part of the job, even having Uther there hadn’t spoiled that. The meeting didn’t finish until five, but as soon as it did he rang Merlin to let him know he would be late back. Getting no reply he left a message on the answer phone thinking Merlin may have been sorting out his catheterisation process. He would ring when he got to the car. Arthur had warned his husband that he might be late, so he knew the other man wouldn’t be worried. Little did he know that Merlin had been trapped in this car since ten thirty that morning.

Uther had been busy over the past couple of weeks; he hadn’t had this much to do since he had taken over his father’s small business all those years before. He still had contacts from that time. Uther had always been ruthless and determined, not many people knew just how ruthless he could be, and hopefully they would never realise. He had covered his tracks well. In his younger days he had many friends, in what was then called the underworld. They had helped him to get what he wanted and in exchange he had helped them. Now he had called in the last few favours. Cenred was dead and everyone was satisfied it had been suicide. So he couldn’t cause any trouble, and by the end of the day he hoped his other problem would be gone. Then he really could retire in peace.

He felt completely safe, he had kept his last favours for years, and there was no way that he would be discovered, he knew far too much about the people who were helping him. What’s more the people doing the work knew nothing about him, not even his name. So he could sit back and await the results with confidence. With luck Arthur would settle down with a young lady, and if not, he would have the child from the surrogate to carry on the family name so all was not lost. 

Uther sat and smiled as he sat at his club, he had arrived half an hour before after spending the day at Pendragons listening in on the meeting. He hadn’t contributed much, but it gave him an alibi that even his children couldn’t question.


	38. Chapter 38

Arthur was surprised when he tried to phone Merlin again and still got no answer. In fact he was worried; he had tried him on the house phone as well as his mobile. So he rang Gaius to see if Merlin was there. Alice answered and said they hadn’t seen or heard from Merlin all day, she admitted they had been out until four. She told Arthur that they would call in and see Merlin and get him to ring. Arthur had to be satisfied with that. So he set off home putting his phone on hands free. He normally switched it off in the car, but by now he was seriously worried. Arthur was on the M25 when he got the call. Merlin nor is car were at home. The neighbours said he went out mid morning, and they hadn’t seen him since. Now he was frantic with worry. He drove home as fast as he could, breaking several speed limits as he did so. 

As he pulled up outside their home he saw Gaius and Alice’s car. They were waiting for him inside they looked as worried as him. Arthur rang the police to report him missing, but the police at first weren’t interested, it hadn’t been long enough and Merlin was an adult. Arthur explained that Merlin was a paraplegic and he was concerned for his safety. He went on to say that Merlin’s car was fitted with a car tracking system and gave full details. He was told to wait and they would get back to him. It was six thirty before they rang back. Merlin had been trapped in the car for eight hours by then. 

The police had tracked the car to four miles away from their house, and the police were headed to the site to check. They rang again half an hour later to say that Merlin had been found. It appeared he had had been in an accident and his car had come of the road. They were waiting for a fire crew to cut him out of the vehicle. The ambulance was already on its way. As they were speaking Arthur heard the ambulance arrive in the background. He got the location from the police and headed out to the scene, leaving Gaius and Alice at the house promising to phone as soon as he knew more. 

By the time Arthur arrived the fire crew was there, and they were with the paramedics and Merlin. The police wouldn’t let him get closer, as he would hinder the emergency services. He gave the police a medical history for the paramedics and was then sat down in the police car, with one of the police officers who told him that Merlin had been unconscious when arrived, and it appeared Merlin had been there for some time. Arthur was told that Merlin had been trying to cut through the seat belt at some stage. The policeman also told Arthur that it appeared that the car had left the road and rolled over several times before resting on its side by a tree approximately two thirds of the way down the slope. If the car hadn’t been stopped at that point by the tree it would have ended up in the river. 

Arthur was frantic and couldn’t wait to get to see Merlin. It was half an hour later before Merlin was brought up on a stretcher. He was put in the ambulance and only then was Arthur allowed to see him. Merlin was unconscious and looked awful. He had blood all over his face and neck and was very pale. The paramedics had already started a drip and given him painkillers. The paramedic explained Merlin had a badly broken arm and several bad lacerations, many of which would need stitching. He also said that Merlin had at sometime managed to insert a catheter, but was wet as a result, but at least it meant that he wasn’t in retention, with all the problems that would cause. Clearly he was in shock. Arthur wanted to travel with Merlin in the ambulance, so the police agreed they would return Arthur’s car to his home after securing the scene. They were soon on their way, by blue light, to hospital. As Merlin was taken in to the emergency room staff got a full medical history from Arthur then he rang Merlin’s grandparents who said they would come to the hospital.

Arthur had only seen Merlin briefly before he was taken to theatre to have his arm pinned and plated and the lacerations sutured. The doctors said he was also covered in bruising mostly from the seatbelts and from hitting himself as the car rolled, but had been lucky that his chair had saved him from even more injury. It appeared that Merlin had been very lucky indeed. The construction of his specialised car had also saved him from further injury as its extra strength had stopped the roof caving in when it rolled over.

As he sat waiting Gaius and Alice arrived to join him. They were shocked at what happened, they had known Merlin was going to town that day. They told Arthur he had arranged to pick up some special ingredients he had ordered for the surprise he had organised for Arthur for the next day. As they waited Arthur rang Morgana to inform her about the accident. She promised to let everyone else know including Gwen and Lance. Arthur said he would contact her as soon as he could to tell her what he could.

Two hours later the surgeon came to tell them that Merlin was out of surgery and would be taken to a ward shortly. He took them and showed them were Merlin would be going before leaving them to wait once more. At least now they would soon see Merlin for themselves once more.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my followers and those who take time to comment. It keeps me going  
> ............................................................................................................................................

They walked into the ward to see Merlin lead in a bed looking even paler with the crisp white sheet pulled up around him. He had an oxygen mask covering most of his face and there was a drip going in one arm. The other arm was raised up on a pillow and wrapped up in bandages, the surgeons had told them it had been pinned and plated to repair the break. All they could see of Merlin was bruises and stitches. He was partial sat up to help his breathing as his chest was badly bruised as well. Arthur noticed a catheter hanging on the bed, so at least Merlin wouldn’t have to bother with that for now.

Arthur sat down at one side of the bed and Merlin’s grandparents the other. Arthur took his husbands hand carefully in his own and bent and kissed his forehead. Looking up at Alice and Gaius he said “This is the third time in a year he’s been in hospital, it’s so unfair on him.”

“Life often is Arthur, but he has you to help him through this.” Alice gave him a small smile. “Anyone can have a car accident, it’s not your fault, don’t blame yourself.” 

They sat there waiting for Merlin to open his eyes. After awhile they noticed his eyes slowly opening, and he looked at them a slightly confused look on his face. He was still very dozy from the anaesthetic and painkillers. Arthur smiled at him and spoke softly:

“Hi there dozy head, lie still darling you’re in hospital. You had an accident in your car do you remember?”

Merlin looked at Arthur then looked around as if to see where he was. He saw his grandparents sat the other side of him and then looked back at Arthur.

“You’ve been to theatre to have your arm sorted, don’t worry you’ll feel sleepy for awhile just rest.” Arthur explained hoping Merlin would drift off to sleep again. He would need all the rest he could get for a time.

Merlin looked at Arthur and the other man could see the memories come back. Merlin looked at him and started to speak, Arthur had to get closer to hear what Merlin was saying: “No..cident…tried….to..ki..ll..me…” he muttered obviously finding it difficult to get the words out.

Arthur looked at Merlin shocked at what he heard. 

“Are you sure love….you’ve just had an anaesthetic” he asked not wanting it to be true.

Merlin nodded and started to speak once more: “car hit me twice….in side…push..ed .. me off….roa..d” Arthur looked at Merlin in horror then looked up at Gaius.

“Oh my god! Not again” he looked back at Merlin “I’m so sorry my love. I…..”

He was speechless unable to believe what he was hearing.

Gaius spoke to Arthur “Do you have the police number from the accident site, I think you should call them. We’ll stay with Merlin. They need to know about this as soon as possible.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand “I won’t be long love. Please rest” Alice moved to take Arthur’s place and hold her grandson’s hand.

“He won’t be long Merlin, but he needs to tell the police.” She told Merlin who was reluctant to see Arthur leave his side.

Arthur moved off into the corridor outside the ward and rand the number he had been given by the police. He eventually got through to the constable who had been at the accident site. He told him what Merlin had said and explained that twice in the last twelve months Merlin had been attacked. The Constable said he would report it and get someone down to speak to Merlin as soon as he could. He also said that they had begun to think another car had been involved due to skid marks at the accident site.

Within the hour there was a police detective at the bedside who interviewed a very sleepy Merlin. He only got the barest of details on this first visit as Merlin was too sleepy. But he did arrange with the hospital for Merlin to have a policeman at his side so as soon as he was able they could speak to him again, and it would also be as protection. The ward sister had Merlin moved into a side room for privacy due to the police presence. That way less people would realise and hopefully reduce gossip.

As Merlin became more awake he was clearly very scared about what had happened and was comforted to some degree by the police presence. They had all been asked not to give details to anyone until the investigation was complete. It soon became apparent that this had been a carefully planned operation. There had been no road works and the diversion had been there just to send Merlin down the side road. It also seemed his phone had been taped giving those responsible the information they needed to know when Merlin would be travelling to the town. They must have picked up on his order to the cake shop where Arthur’s cake was being made and the time and day he was picking it up. It had been a well planned operation.

The police questioned all Merlin’s friends and family and it was Gaius who gave them the most significant information. He told the police that in the sixties he when he had first met Uther the other man had been involved in some shady characters in the London underworld, including the Kray twins, and other gang leaders such as Aulfric and Hengist. That had been when Gaius had lent Uther the money to sort himself out and concentrate on his business. Gaius had felt Uther had potential for more and had wanted to help him. He had also known Ygraine, Uther wife and had wanted her to have a more settled life. Uther had always been ruthless and he suspected Uther as being involved in Merlin’s present problems. As he told the police Cenred had implicated him before he had died. 

This gave the police the leads they needed to start a new line of enquiry. Merlin’s car had been recovered and the dents in the side showed where it had been hit. This may have gone unnoticed and put down as damage from the rolling without Merlin’s story. The other car was traced and had been stolen the day before. 

When Percy turned up to visit Merlin Arthur asked his help in ordering Merlin a new wheelchair, the old one had been damaged too much. Arthur wanted to be sure that all the extras they had purchased for helping Merlin look after the baby would still fit. Percy sorted it out for him and arranged for it to be delivered to the hospital so as soon as he could sit out Merlin could use it. 

Gwen and Lance had visited several times and Gwen clearly blamed Arthur for all of Merlin’s problems. She told him that without Arthur none of this would have happened. Their relationship had taken several steps backwards. This in turn upset Merlin who had a row with Gwen over it. Lance was trying to act as a peacemaker but was having no success.

It was Morgana that reminded the boys that their wedding anniversary was fast approaching and a week later they had a small celebration in hospital. But now Merlin was sitting out for an hour at a time, He was still very stiff and very limited in what he could do due to his broken arm but was progressing well. He was off the oxygen as his cheat bruising had settled enough to make breathing far less painful. He had also recovered for the urine infection he had picked up from passing the catheter in the car. Gwaine had managed to talk the nurses into allowing him to bring in Champaign for them to celebrate with. Alice had collected Arthur birthday cake, which being a rich fruit cake was still eatable, for them to eat. Morgana and Gwaine also decorated the room to add to the cheer. 

The police meanwhile had progressed with their investigations. When Uther was questioned he denied all involvement and told them he was with his son the day the accident occurred. The detectives were now convinced that Uther had been behind both Merlin’s problems and Cenred’s ‘suicide’ in prison. Arthur and Morgana were both horrified at the thought; although they had suspected him they had no idea of his background. Both were clear they no longer wanted anything to do with him. When the police finally got the lead they needed Uther was arrested and charged with Murder and attempted Murder. They had also arrested the man who was driving the car that forced Merlin of the road. A will known member of the Hengist mod called Mordred. They had also charged a prisoner called Cedric with the murder of Cenred. 

With everyone safely in custody Arthur was keen to get Merlin home as soon as possible; the baby was due in four weeks. He so wanted Merlin to be able to be involved from the start. They had, with Percy’s help, found a young woman who was going to live in for awhile to help Merlin due to his broken arm. She had visited Merlin in hospital and they seemed to get on well her name was Isolde. Gaius and Alice were also looking forward to helping.


	40. Chapter 40

The day arrived for Merlin to go home and was sat in his new wheelchair waiting when Arthur arrived to collect him. The two men couldn’t believe how much they had to take home with them. Arthur had to make several journeys down to the car, with all the carrier bags and other bits and pieces. He was just thankful he had a big car. As Merlin finally left the ward he gave the nurses a hamper full of goodies as a thank you. They were sorry to see him go; he had been a favourite with many of them. Merlin was soon settled in the car and was on his way home. Arthur noticed Merlin was fidgety and asked his husband if he was alright.

“It’s the first time in a car since the accident; I suppose I’ll get over it in time.” Merlin replied.

Arthur slowed down to try to make his husband feel safer. “Just let me know if you want to stop at all. Otherwise I’ll keep going it’s only another half an hour.” 

Merlin nodded and then turned on the radio to take his mind of things until they pulled up outside the house. Merlin was surprised to see several people waiting for them. Not only Gaius and Alice, but all the neighbours had turned out as well as Morgana and Percy. Merlin turned to Morgana as soon as he was out of the car:

“I’m surprised your boss gave you the time off. I heard he was a bit of a tyrant.” As he finished speaking he got a cuff round the ear.

“You can’t do that I’ve only just got home!” he turned and scowled at Arthur.

“Then don’t call me a tyrant, anyway I didn’t know she would be here.” Arthur protested.

“As if I’d stay away, don’t worry brother dear, I’ll go back to work later.” Morgana grinned and went forward to hug her brother in law. “Welcome home.”

Over the next few days Merlin felt so much better, he was so glad he was home. It was difficult with his arm being out of action, but at least it was his left arm. He had a half cast to make sure he didn’t put too much pressure on the pins and plates, but it was light weight. He soon got fairly independent and his grandmother came and helped him with the cooking. They ate a lot of casseroles that could go in the slow cooker and stay there until Arthur got home. Either that or Arthur would pick up a take away. Sunday lunches were at Alice’s. They had a cleaning lady who came in twice a week and Merlin was able to load the dishwasher and do other small chores. 

As the due date for the baby got near the men, especially Merlin, started to get nervous. Now he was even more handicapped, he was worried he wouldn’t be able to bond properly with the baby. Having Isolde would be great but he wanted to do most of the care and now he wouldn’t.

It was three days before the due date when Arthur got the call at the office to say Isobel had gone into labour. Arthur immediately called Gaius who picked up Merlin and took him to the hospital. Arthur was there fifteen minutes after Merlin. Arthur paced up and down until the midwife allowed the two men into the delivery suite. Isobel’s labour had been quick and both the fathers were there to see the birth. It was an amazing experience for the men and as soon as they could they held their new son. They couldn’t thank Isobel enough for allowing them both in.

Isobel had said she wanted to hand over the baby immediately after birth, and she did not wish to see the baby at all, she wanted to reduce the risk of bonding with it. As Isobel was a single woman and Arthur was to go on the birth certificate, he would be the legal father. This had all been agreed beforehand. In fact Isobel had put in the surrogacy agreement that she would not be in contact with the men or baby after the birth. At first Merlin had found this strange, but after spending some time thinking about it he could understand and was only to grateful to her for helping them. Isobel had agreed that if the child wished to contact her when he/she was an adult then her details would be kept with the agency. Isobel had been a surrogate before and seemed to be well able to make the correct decision for herself.

When they first held their baby they were both terrified as well as very happy. Within minutes photos had been taken. Baby James Balinor Pendragon had arrived. The baby stayed in hospital until that evening, and then went home with the men. Isolde was with them as soon as they left the post natal ward. Arthur had never driven as carefully as he did on that first trip home. The men had asked that no one but Merlin’s grandparents and Morgana visit in the first week as they wanted time alone together. Arthur had taken just the first week of work. 

Merlin had a special frame that fitted to the front of his wheelchair, which allowed James to lie down in front of him, when he wanted to interact, it had a nice padded edge that would stop James rolling off. He also had a baby carrier that he could wear in the wheelchair. He did as much as he could for James even with his bad arm. Arthur, to Merlin’s surprise, even changed nappies. Although he doubted if he would once solid food was being taken. The baby made their lives complete. They had never been so happy. Isolde kept out of the way as much as possible, but was there if they had concerns and to help Merlin work out the best way of doing things.

When Merlin’s six weeks was up, and he could use his arm more, it was one step nearer to him being able to cope alone. Although it would be another six weeks before his arm would be strong enough to do everything. Christmas came and Merlin was astounded by the pile of presents James had. There was an obscene amount, far more than he would ever play with. So after the holidays he sorted them out, and arranged for Gaius to take a lot of them to a children’s charity. He knew a lot of the toys came from Arthur and his sister and hoped they wouldn’t notice. After Christmas Isolde moved out but was still going to be there during the day to support Merlin for a bit longer.

In January Arthur received some disturbing news. He was at his office when the police came to visit him. Uther had been found dead in the cells. This time it hadn’t been made to look like a suicide, but rather as a warning. He had been beaten to death. As the police had arrested several members of one of the gangs in connection with the attempted murder, it was believed that the gang bosses had believed Uther had implicated them, in some sort of plea bargaining. So he had been killed as a warning to others.

Arthur was shocked but also relieved; at least now the danger to Merlin was over. Although he thought he ought to be upset he wasn’t. He would have preferred his father have had a more peaceful end to his life. When Arthur told Morgana she didn’t appear to have his scruples, and thought he had got what he had deserved. Merlin however was a different case entirely. He blamed his self for Uther death. When he was told he broke down saying Arthur was an orphan because of them meeting. Arthur couldn’t understand what Merlin was so upset about, Uther had tried to have him killed twice yet Merlin was still upset. He was just to kind hearted.

Gaius and Alice tried to talk to Merlin and Gaius said if it was anyone’s fault other than Uther’s, it was his, as he had told the police of Uther’s underworlds connections. Eventually Merlin settled down, but only after Arthur pointed out he was upsetting James. The baby had been picking up Merlin’s mood and crying as a result. Merlin would do anything for James so tried to block it out of his mind. 

Arthur was surprised to find that Uther had left nearly everything to him, with enough shares going to Morgana to take her share in the company to twenty percent. It seemed Uther had never changed his will. Nimueh contested the will but with his usual attention to detail Uther had specified everything down to the smallest detail. Even the possibility he might remarry. Nimueh got the house they lived in and no more. Arthur refused to feel sorry for her; the house was worth over four million pounds so she wasn’t destitute and had only been married to him for a short while. 

In order to try to give Merlin something else to think about Arthur had arranged for a replacement car. But it took Merlin ages before he would drive it. He kept remembering the accident and being trapped. But with some careful planning, Arthur managed to calm Merlin’s nerves. A phone was attached to the dashboard, so it couldn’t be shaken loose in an accident and another tracking system was installed, this time with Merlin’s knowledge. But Merlin would never drive down that road again, but at least he was mobile once more. 

Isolde had left them in February once Merlin was able to cope on his own. But she would be available as James got older to help identify ways round new challenges. Merlin had managed to sort out all sorts of different coping strategies. When summer came he loved to go out for walks with James. The pushchair fitted into the front of his wheelchair and the two of them went to the village at least once a day. One day Merlin surprised everyone by driving to London, and turning up pushchair and all at the office to take Arthur out to lunch. 

Arthur was astounded at how well Merlin coped with being the main carer. He was so good with James, and clearly loved him. James was nine months old when Merlin asked Arthur if they could have another child.


	41. Chapter 41

“So soon!” Arthur asked “Are you sure you can cope with another baby.”

“I don’t want James to be an only child, I’ve seen how it is with you and Morgana I want our son to have that.” Merlin explained. “Now would be a good time, there won’t be too much age difference then.”

“This is a surprise Merlin let me think on it. I don’t want to put too much pressure on you, but I must admit it would be nice to have a child of yours this time, if we do go ahead.”

“Oh no, it must be yours, otherwise they won’t be true siblings. I don’t mind not being a biological father, that doesn’t matter to me.”

Arthur promised to think about it, but if they went ahead he wanted Merlin to be the father, Merlin might not mind but he did. He would love to see how a child of Merlin’s would look. Arthur spent quite a bit of time over the next few weeks thinking about another baby. The topic came up again one weekend when they had Morgana to lunch. Merlin tried to get her on side by mentioning he wanted James to have a brother or sister. Morgana thought it was a great idea, as long as Merlin could cope. Arthur said that Merlin wanted the father to be him once more, to make it a true sibling, and that he would rather have Merlin as the father if they went ahead. Morgana then made an offer that stunned them both. 

“Why don’t I be the surrogate mother this time? That way it could be Merlin’s child but still be related to James.”

“Do you really mean that Morgana? You need to think this through.” Arthur protested.

“Well I don’t see why not, I don’t want children of my own and it seems the obvious answer.”

Merlin was shocked into silence for a while, and it was sometime before he felt able to comment. So he left the other two talking about it. Later he spoke up.

“I think you need to think about this carefully Morgana, I don’t need the baby to be mine to love it.”

“I know that Merlin, but its clear Arthur would like the next child to be part of you, and I can see that. Look I’ll contact the agency and talk this through with them. But if they think it will work I want you to promise me you’ll consider it.” Morgana looked at them both. “Either way I see cause for celebration, another Pendragon in the world.” 

By the time Morgana had had counselling with the agency, and passed all the tests it was some six months later before the decision was made. Morgana would be their surrogate and Merlin would be the father. It took another three months for Morgana to have a positive pregnancy test. By then James was nineteen months old.

Everyone was surprised at Morgana decision and it caused a lot of gossip at the office. Percy, who Morgana was still going out with, had known from the beginning and was happy with the situation. The two of them had already had long conversations about children and neither wanted any of their own. 

Once more the men didn’t want to know the sex of the child, preferring to have a surprise. The pregnancy went well and Morgana positively bloomed. She was a frequent visitor to the house and James loved her. He was growing fast and giving Merlin all sorts of challenges, but he overcame them all. Morgana had no doubt that he would cope with the extra child just as well, he was a natural carer. Merlin liked nothing better than to spend time with James and had a great deal of patience. The men had decided that Arthur would be Dad and Merlin would be Daddy as Merlin hated Pa or any of the other derivatives. 

Now James was bigger Merlin had a new attachment for his wheelchair. A seat, the fixed on in front and slightly to one side, that James could be strapped into. It let them do all sorts of things together, and the two were inseparable. James was also good at climbing onto his Daddy’s lap and hardly ever caused a fuss. On the odd occasion James didn’t want to do as he was told or come to his Daddy, Merlin would ignore him and James soon came round. Only twice had Merlin needed to get cross with his son, and had shouted at him, James was about to do something potently dangerous on both occasions, James had immediately done as he was told and cried. He hated to see his daddy upset.

What had pleased Merlin during this time was that Gwen and Lance had at last had a successful result from their IVF treatment. And Gwen finally accepted Merlin’s marriage and had become friends with both the men. Arthur was happy to forget the past, as long as Merlin was happy. Gwen and Arthur would always be a bit wary of each other but both wanted the best for Merlin so worked hard at their building their relationship. 

When Morgana went into labour James went to the hospital with his parents, but stayed with Alice, as Arthur and Merlin watched the birth. This time Arthur held his sisters hand. He didn’t want to see his sister’s private parts, saying it would scar him for life. The men were overjoyed at finding they had a daughter who they named Morgana Hunith Ygraine Pendragon. After both men had a cuddle Morgana had her turn. She was after all the babies only Aunty.

The two men loved both of their children equally and now had their perfect family and were forever grateful to the two women who had made it possible for them. The children for their part had a loving family and extended family in their great grandparents and Aunty as well as numerous Aunties and Uncles in their parent’s friends. The two men could now put the past behind them and build a new future full of love.

THE END. 

Part two will follow soon. Taking place few years later it will be called ‘The Pendragon children.’


End file.
